Dangerous Love
by LoveToWrite14
Summary: Lia Niccosai da Firenze goes to Roma to see her uncle. She expects just a smalll adventure, but what she gets is much more. Ezio x OC
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Hello! Well, this is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction. It takes place in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. This story is rated M for language and future smut. Yes, my darlings, there will be smut. Haha, anyways, don't read if you don't like such things. Thank you for taking the time to read it, I really appreciate it! Anyways, if my Italian is mistranslated then please, correct me! Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED**_** I simply own my oc's.**

* * *

Lia raced down the street, shoving pedestrians aside, which they didn't quite appreciate. Not that she cared much, right now she had to get away, far away. The frantic girl could hear the yells of the guards getting closer, this fueled her to run faster. Her boot covered feet pounded the ground, sometimes shooting pains up her legs. "_Merda_,(shit)" she cursed under her breath but the pain didn't slow her down.

"_Basta_!(Stop) _Fermala_!(Stop her)" the angry guards screeched at the confused civilians. Lia could see a blockade of guards ahead, this day was just not in her favor. With a quick wit, she launched herself at the wall, scrambling to climb up. With a grunt she pulled up and resumed her fast pace of running from building to building. The money, she had just pickpockted, jostled around in her pockets. The guards were obviously not going to stop chasing her, they pursued her up the buildings. All of the sudden crossbow bolts started raining around her.

"_Maledizione_,(god damn it)" she growled, why were they so damn persistant? It was only about 200 florins she had stolen, maybe it was from the wrong person. They did look like a high official person, she cringed, I should be more careful. Lia slid to a stop, the gap lying in front of her was far to wide to jump. She was also on a three story building, could this get any worse? With a quick glance backwards confirmed her statement before, it was going to get a lot worse. A sick feeling swam in her stomach as she caught sight of the pile of hay below her. Lia turned, should she fight or fall? First, she didn't have any weapons. Second, the guards had an array of weapons. She took a deep breath and fell backwards, tumbling through the air.

The impact came sooner then Lia expected, it wasn't a rough landing. Actually, it was quite pleasant. Being smart she stayed in the hay for awhile, the guards would think her dead and leave, hopefully. For once the world decided to shift to her liking and they didn't disturbe the golden stack. She grumbled incoherent words as she noticed all the minuscule pieces of hay sticking to her clothes, and hair.

For about 5 minutes the tallish, slender girl stood there, picking pieces of the straw out of her hair. Then she thought it was futile, she could be there an hour. That was vaulable time she couldn't afford to lose. Lia replaced her hood on her head before swiftly joining a crowd on the streets. She had to hurry to see her uncle, he was certainly impatient by now. She rolled her blue eyes, but knowing her uncle he probably already knew where she was, with his team of "elite" thieves. Yes, he was the one and only La Volpe. He'd taught her the basics of pickpocketing, ha, that's a nice thing to teach your niece.

Lia smiled at the thought of her uncle, he was quite a crazy man. She loved him anyways, that's why she was here, to see him specifically. When she had wrote him a letter he answered with delight that she should come see him. They had all lived in Firenze, her, him, her parents, brother and sister. Then her uncle fled to Roma once Monteriggioni fell. Firenze suffered hardships, mostly poverty. Although her uncle always sent money to help since Savina, her sister, was extremely ill. Lia didn't quite understand why he left but her father said it was something about business.

That didn't matter now, she hadn't seen him in 7 years and she was more than ready to reunited with him. A huge grin presented itself on her youthful face as she caught sight of her uncle's guild in the distance. She instantly sprinted towards it, the anticipation was too much for her. The place was crawling with thieves, each one gazed at her with interest. She felt out of place but that didn't stop her as her eyes searched around.

"Ah, you finally decide to arrive Lia," called an amused voice behind her.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed and turned to see the older version of her uncle, he had a wide smile.

"Well come here," he motioned with open arms "give your uncle a hug," she obliged quickly, with one step she was in his arms.

"Come," he escorted towards his personal office "We have much to talk about,"

Lia spent about an hour with him in his office, talking about all sorts of things, the main interest was her life. He didn't say much about himself, especially the affairs he dabbled in. That's what she was looking forward to, he could always tell the best stories. "How's Savina?" he asked as he sipped his wine.

Her eyes fell to the table, a somber expression dominated her face. "_Non bene_,(not well)" she murmured "the doctor says her death is soon approaching. _Mama sta facendo male,_(Mama is doing bad)"

La Volpe sighed "_Come siamo tutti,_(As we all are)" he told her. He rested his hand on hers, his was double the size. She looked up at him, his chocolate eyes meeting with her blue orbs. "Everything will be okay, we must keep hope." he said.

She nodded, knowing full well he was right. "_Si_, papa says the same thing," she replied with a soft smile.

He chuckled "A wise man, I knew we were alike in some way," he joked.

Lia giggled at that comment "Uncle Gilberto, I must ask you for a favor, would you mind?" she questioned, her voice was full of excitement.

"Do ask, I'll do whatever I can," he stated to his anxious niece, his curiousty was also peeked at what she would want.

A blush tinted her cheeks "As you know Mama doesn't like it when I practice combat at home, and I was thinking maybe you could teach me some moves. Not many! But enough to allow me to survive the streets of Roma," she quickly said, she sucked in a breath of air and held it. Never had she wanted something so much, never. For once Lia wanted to be good at something, and that didn't happen often.

La Volpe seemed to be deep in thought, he was pondering whether he should or shouldn't. Then a grin broke out on his aging face "Alright, we'll start tomorrow morning, early. So go to bed at a reasonable time tonight," he advised and stood.

Lia stood with him, a smile planted on her face "Oh _grazie_(thank you) uncle!" she jumped up and hugged him.

He chuckled "Now go, I'm sure you want to explore Roma and I have business to attend too," he told her. She nodded vigourously and skipped out of the guild. The young girl caught sight of a man dressed in white robes leaning up against the outside wall. Odd. Lia tugged up her hood and jumped on a vacant horse in the stables before riding off.

La Volpe traveled outside to see his friend Ezio Auditore, he smiled and they embraced quickly. "What brings you here, _mi amico_?(my friend)"

"I need locations on a few people," Ezio replied but his gaze flickered back to the girl who was riding away "Who is she?" he questioned.

La Volpe raised his eyebrows at his question towards his niece. "Her name is Lia Niccosai," he watched as a smile crept onto Ezio's face. La Volpe shook his head "Do not get any ideas, she is my niece. _Prometto che se voi farle del male io ti farà male_,(I promise if you hurt her I will hurt you)" he warned the younger male.

Ezio laughed "_Non preoccuparti,_(Do not worry) I would never do such a thing," he replied, but it didn't convince the wry elder man.

"I am sure," La Volpe commented with sarcasim "Now, who do you need to find?"

Lia explored the winding streets of the large, lively city of Roma. It was beautiful, life was everywhere! Firenze wasn't like this at night, everyone was boarded up in their houses. Lia dismounted the horse and wandered around on foot for awhile. She ogled at the elegantly made dresses in the tailors shop window. Maybe one day she could done a dress such as those, but now she would stick to trousers. They were much easier to run and climb in, something the girl did a lot.

Along her stroll she found a restaraunt that sold delicious meat pies, they were irresistable to the hungry Lia. She sat down with one and some ale and dug in. A content sigh left her lips, Roma was turning out to be fantastic. Much better than the falling apart Firenze. After downing the food and drink she hopped back out onto the street, a new pep in her step. She froze as cries of distress reached her ears. Her sudden stop caused a few people trouble, they grumbled a few warnings before continuing about their business.

Lia turned in the sound of the cries and sprinted towards them, weaving throughout the slow civilians. That's when a man, standing in front of his fruit stand with guards standing in front of him, came into her view. He was shouting at them while they were growling replies. "This is my stand! I paid my rent! Begone!" the man shouted.

"I don't think so, the Banker says otherwise," the guard on the right hissed.

"_Che cosa?_(What)" the man screeched "_È oltraggioso!_(This is outrageous)"

"Move, we have commands to destroy your stand," the left guard demanded.

"No! You cannot!" the man said with fear and angst swirling in his eyes.

"If you do not move, I suppose we will have to teach you a lesson," the right guard said with a wicked grin. He raised his fist, Lia could see it start to condemn the man.

Lia swiftly moved, she was there in an instant, blocking the man and the stand with her arms out wide. "No," she said harshly "there shall be none of this." The fist stopped centimeters away from her face. The man shook fiercly from behind her, mostly out of fear.

"Move, _donna_(woman), I'll hurt you if I must," threatened the right guard with unforgiving eyes.

But Lia didn't budge, her arms still spread in defense, her gaze full of determination and defiancy. "It isn't right to hurt a defenseless, innocent man. He says he paid his rent so he is at no fault," she stated in a calm, even voice. "Don't test me, leave before I have to use force," she warned them.

The left guard scoffed while the right one was outraged. His fury blazed in his copper eyes, his intense gaze seared through Lia, but still she didn't move. "Why you little!" he screeched and his fist came at blurring speed at her face. Lia was quick though, she caught his hand and turned to the gawking stand keeper.

"_Vai, a uscire di qui,_(Go, get out of here)" she told him, he nodded and flashed out of there. With her strength she flipped the guard to the ground and crushed his head under her foot, not enough to kill him or knock him unconcious. The other guard was into action now, Lia didn't falter though. She kept her foot on the others head while, cleanly dodging the flying sword and knocking him to the ground. Her other foot slammed on his head, both squirmed in pain underneath her. Lia spoke in a menacing, steady tone "You will never bother this man again, do you understand me?"

The men grumbled something she couldn't hear, as a response she pressed harder. "What'd you say?" she growled.

"_Si_! _Si_, we'll never bother this man again!" the left guard squealed like a girl. Lia smiled, satisfied with her work, quickly she was off them and down an alley. She shoved her hands into her pockets and whistled a happy tune.

It was about a quater after 11 when Lia returned to the guild. The place was still bustling with thieves, most of them drunk and playing poker or bragging about how many pockets they picked. Lia giggled as she listened to one thief slur all his words as he lied about practically everything he did in a fight. She knew from his scrawny size he could do no such thing. The story was still entertaining. Then she joined a poker game for the heck of it, the men accepted her in with happiness. Probably because she was a woman.

She set out 30 florins and she was dealed in, all the while the game was going on they joked. Lia laughed and laughed, she was glad they were so nice. After about an hour she saw her uncle enter the guild looking troubled, he was joined by the stranger from earlier, but that didn't stop her from hugging her uncle.

"Uncle! I have so much to tell about my journey through Roma!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes. He returned her smile, his troubled look dissipated quickly.

"I'm sure, _mio caro_,(my dear) I suppose we can discuss it tomorrow." he told her "You must be tired from your long, eventful day. My house is just a few doors down, it should be unlocked. A sleeping gown will be waiting in your room, so don't worry." it seemed like he was desperatly trying to get rid of her.

A small frown graced her features "Alright uncle, _buonanotte_,(good night)" she placed a light kiss on his cheek before passing by the stranger and out the door.

Sure, she was a little tired, but not enough to go to sleep. Lia found his house without a problem, it wasn't big, but it was only for one or two people. She found her room just as quick, sure enough a sleeping gown was laid out across the quilt covered bed. Lia slipped out of her clothes and donned the plain gown, she then washed her face and hands off in the water basin before laying down.

Her long, curly, dark brown hair flowed out from her head on the pillow like a sea of silk. Lia was told that she was _molto bello_,(very beautiful) a lot. Her mother was French while her father was Italian, obviously. She inherited her mothers features and stature while she inherited her father personality.

Lia began to think of her family, were they alright? Would they be okay? Would Salvina be alive when she went back? A pang of sadness hit her, she loved her younger sister, more than anything. Life without her didn't seem possible, she was sure everyone thought the same.

Lia was the eldest child at the age of 17, her sister followed at 15, and her brother was 11. So naturally, she felt protective of her sibilings and would do anything for them. She pushed her thoughts aside and tried to find sleep, which didn't come till an hour later. But even then her rest was fitful and unrefreshing. Worry seemed to plauge her overactive mind. Soon she was able to calm herself down. Hopefully the next day would be good. Lia wanted, no, needed to learn from her uncle.

She wanted more to do in life, she wanted to change the world. Leave an imprint of her own, not rot away in Firenze like her parents were doing. She didn't want to be like her mother, afraid of everything, even the outdoors. And leave an imprint she would, all in time though.

* * *

**Not to bad, eh? I hope not. If I made any errors in spelling and such please tell me. I hope you liked it! If you review and ask for more I will post it soon! Oh and the timeline might be a little tweaked. I might put a few things before they actually happened. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Have a great day(or night)! **

**-LoveToWrite14**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Ezio Auditore?

**Hello and welcome back! As you can see I decided to continue. Well, actually, I already had this chapter written so I put it up. Besides that, thanks for even taking the time to read this! Lia finally gets to meet our sexy assassin Ezio. :P Anyway, enjoy people!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED **_**(sadly) I only own my oc's! Blah, blah, blahh..**

* * *

Lia woke up the next morning less than refreshed, in all sense she was exhausted. Mostly because her mind didn't seem to want to shut down. It kept running, much to her displeasure. She probably only got 4 hours of sleep. She sighed and got up, slipping her feet onto the freezing wooden floors.

The brunette collected her clothing and lightly traveled to the washroom. She smiled at the tub full of steaming hot water, La Volpe must have known she'd want to clean up. So she did just that, she jumped into the water, washed her hair, and then dressed in her normal clothes. Her outfit consisted of: tan trousers, brown boots, a long sleeved brown shirt, a tan vest, and a black cape with a hood. Lia didn't care to fix her hair so she simply brushed it out and let it dry on its own. She usually didn't fix her hair because she was too lazy.

Skipping to the kitchen, the young woman found breakfast waiting on the table. She smiled at her uncle's thoughtfulness. Lia didn't waste time chowing down on the jelly covered toast and ham. After she finished she felt renewed, food did that to her. With a full stomach and happy spirit, she bounced outside. Instinct told her that La Volpe was in the guild, well, he was mainly there most of the time.

Once inside Lia entered his office, of course, he sat there. He seemed to be too interested in what he was looking at too notice her. "Uncle," she said softly, his head snapped up, a smile spread across his lips.

"Ah, Lia, how'd you sleep?" he questioned and gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. Lia quickly complied.

"Fine," she avoided the true answer "Are we going to train?" she shot a question back at him.

He nodded "Of course, did you think I forgot?"

Lia smiled "_Beh, si stanno ottenendo vecchio,_(Well, you are getting old)" she laughed as he shook his head with amusement.

"I suppose I am," he chuckled then stood "Let's get going before I have to go out on business." he told her. She quickly nodded and rose with him, excitement began to bubble inside her.

Apperantly La Volpe wanted to test her wall climbing and roof jumping skills first. So they ran across the rooftops of Roma and climbed up high towers. Lia was elated, she loved feeling the wind wisp around her as she climbed or jumped. They only ran into a few archers which her uncle took care of since he had all the weapons. Soon they ended up in front of a blacksmith, which surprised Lia. Was her uncle really going to buy her artillery?

Sure enough, he had her dagger and sword custom made and he stocked her full with throwing knives, poison darts, and crossbolts for her crossbow. He said this was all she'd need for now. Afterwards they headed back towards the guild, but they stayed outside to train.

* * *

"_Maledetto,_(Damn)" Lia cursed as she hunched over, completely out of breath. Then a hard blow to the back caused her to stumble forwards, she hit the wall and turned around. She rolled just in time as a sword aimed at her head shot forward. She sprinted at the wall, her tired arms managed to get her body up onto the roof. She grunted as she dodged as flying knife, her legs felt like rubber at this point. She removed her dagger and whirled around to clash with her uncle.

He didn't hold back on his strength as he pounded his sword on her dagger. Lia managed the best she could, the adrenaline in her blood was helping, she managed to slash his clothes and shove him backwards. He stumbled for only a second then took the hilt of his sword to knock her aside. Lia fell to the ground, out of breath and exhausted. La Volpe held out his hand and helped his niece up "You held your ground well, for awhile, we have much to work on," he told her.

She nodded "I know, must you go already?" she asked as he hopped off the building.

"I'm afraid so, my friends are waiting. I'll be back late tonight, don't wait up." he replied as he mounted a horse and galloped away.

Lia sighed while jumping off the roof, her jelly-feeling legs could barely keep her up. With heavy eye lids she managed to lug herself to the house and into her bed for a nap. That was something she was in desperate need of at this moment. She slept for probably 3 hours, she would've slept longer but a soft shake woke her. "Lia, Lia, _sveglia_,(wake up)" a voice broke into her drowsy mind.

"Wha?" she mumbled, opening her eyes a crack to gaze at an unknown person.

"My name is Biagio, La Volpe sent me to get you," the man said, he was dressed like a thief, with ruddy cheeks and mousy brown hair.

"My uncle? Why does he need me?" she muttered while sitting up in bed.

"He didn't say, but he told me it was urgent. So _fretta, fretta!_(hurry, hurry)" he urged.

"Alright, alright," grumbled an unhappy and tired Lia. She stood up, tamed her hair then followed Biagio out the door to two awaiting horse. She mounted the dark, brown mare and trailed behind the man. She wasn't familiar with where they were headed, probably because it was dark and she had just woken up. "Are we almost there?" Lia called to Biagio.

He glanced back at her "We are close, La Volpe should be waiting inside that building." he pointed to a large building looming ahead.

Why would he need me, Lia thought to herself, maybe he needs help with something. A jolt of excitement woke her completely up, yes! She would finally be able to help her uncle with his "business"! Lia contained her excitement and managed to not outride Biagio. They dismounted once they reached the building, Biagio knocked on the door in a secret code. It opened to reveal a woman in all white robes and armor. She let them in, the woman gave Lia a sharp, judgemental gaze.

Lia wasn't quite sure what her problem was, but she already didn't like her. The young woman made sure to keep up with Biagio as she looked around in awe at the beautiful white stone and rich red curtains. "This way, Lia," Biagio said to her in a low voice, she blushed when she realized she was going the wrong way. She scurried over to the waiting man and followed him into a large room.

That's when she caught sight of her uncle, he was standing with three men and a woman. She smiled brightly at him, he returned the smile, finally, he wants her to help! "_Grazie,_ _Biagio,_(Thank you Biagio) You may leave us," La Volpe said to his thief who bowed and exited. "Lia, it is nice to see you again. Have you rested up?" he asked his niece politely.

The young woman nodded vigorously "_Si,_" she replied, then gazed towards the other four people. "Uncle, why have you called me?" she then asked with interest in her voice.

"Well, _mio caro_,(my dear) we are stuck right now. I knew that you always asked to help me, so now, I need your help." answered her Uncle with a smile.

"_Oh veramente_,(oh really)" Lia said with a grin of her own, she observed the mysterious people in front of her. "_Ciao, mi chiamo Lia Niccosai da Firenze,_(Hello, my name is Lia Niccosai from Florence)"

"So this if your niece! She is _molto bello_!(Very beautiful)" said a large man with a rough looking face, he had a sort of happy spirit though. Lia instantly blushed.

La Volpe chuckled while wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Indeed, Bartolomeo, she looks much like her mother," he replied.

"_È il piacere di conoscerti io sono Claudia Auditore_,(It is nice to meet you, I am Claudia Auditore)" Said the slightly older woman. She had her black hair put up in a jeweled hairnet and wore a long, rich red dress with golden stitching. She didn't have much makeup except the shimmer of gloss across her lips.

Lia nodded towards her, then another man stepped forward. "I am Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli," he said with a smile. Lia blinked a couple of times, that was a long name.

She looked to the last man who had not introduced himself, he stood in all white robes. Much like the woman who answered the door, maybe they were in the same line of "business". "_Ciao io sto Ezio Auditore de Firenze donna,_(Hello, woman, I am Ezio Auditore from Florence.)" He said and kissed her hand. Lia turned a shade of red and pulled away. They all chuckled except Claudia who rolled her eyes at her brother.

Lia glanced at her uncle "What is it you needed me to help with?" she questioned with suspicion.

"As you know the Borgia have signaled which land is theirs," La Volpe started "When you kill the captain the influence there instantly is gone, but to show that they have lost control of that area you set the towers on fire." he explained.

Lia nodded, crossing her arms under her bust, waiting for him to continue. But now it was Machiavelli who spoke "Rodrigo Borgia has now started to supply his men with guns, they are stationed about the rooftops."

Ezio cut in "This makes it hard for me to go unnoticed before the captain gets away. I need someone too take out the gunmen so I am undectected." finished the smooth man. Lia then became uncertain, she was going to have to work with him? He seemed to be charming, but maybe a little too charming.

"Alright, when do we get started?" she asked with a smile. They all replied back with a smile.

"_Essere attento, prego,_(Be careful, please)" La Volpe said to his niece, his hands rested on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes seriously.

Lia smiled "I will, don't worry uncle," she reassured him, she then gave him a great, big hug.

He chuckled and squeezed her tightly "Go, and Lia," she looked up at him "pick up some groceries on the way home."

She laughed while waving as she left towards the waiting assassin. Once she reached him they began to walk together. An awkward silence was between them, well, maybe it was only awkward to Lia. She peered up at the taller man, he had his eyes glued in front of him. "Sooo..." she trailed off, he didn't say anything. She frowned "What's the plan?" she questioned.

He glanced over at her, his chocolate orbs meeting with her blue ones. "I'll blend in with the crowds, slowly making my way towards the captain. You take out the gunmen, then all the guards standing in my way with the crossbow." he explained.

She nodded "_Va bene,_(Alright)" a silence fell between them once again. Then she sighed, kicking a rock out in front of her.

"Are you enjoying Roma?" asked the older man next to her.

She lit up, finally, he was trying to make conversation. "_Si!_ It's beautiful here, I love it." she replied with a dreamy smile.

He also smiled "You say you are from Firenze, how is my home doing?" he questioned.

Her smile faded, a sigh was emitted from her lips "Well, I don't live in the rich part of Firenze, I live in the slums. So, that part of Firenze isn't doing well at all. Most shops are closed, many people are homeless and starving. We barely make it by." she told him in a soft voice.

"I see," murmured the thoughtful man, he gazed at the young girl. She was pretty, certainly a sight he liked. Ezio was looking forward to getting to know her, she seemed good spirited. He watched her the day before protect a stand keeper. She stood her ground the entire time. That's why he suggested to La Volpe that she help him with this mission.

Lia looked around as they approached the edge of the Borgia area, she nodded towards him and scurried up a building. She could see him weaving in and out of crowds of people. The young woman pulled the crossbow from her back and loaded it. She ran across the rooftop with light steps, barely making a sound. She could see a gunman stalking about the rooftop across the road. Lia aimed and with deadly accuracy hit him in the chest, piercing right through his armor. She moved with Ezio from above, shooting each guard that was in the way. Suddenly an arrow came out of no where and hit her in the arm. She stifled a scream and looked around, she could see an archer on the way over here. With pain shooting up her arm she tried to reload the crossbow but didn't have time. The guard was already shooting, she quickly dodged. She pulled out a throwing knife and threw it with all her might. The guard rolled to the side, she cursed under her breath.

Lia turned to run, she jumped across the small gap to another building, she grunted at the pain radiating in her arm. She took the arrow and pulled it out. Blood covered the tip and ran down her arm, well, her uncle wasn't going to be happy about this. If she's lucky he may let her leave the guild maybe once a day. She didn't have much time to be still, the guard was already hot on her heels. Lia lauched herself from rooftop too rooftop. She whirled around and threw another knife at the presistant man. He jumped away once again, "_Merda,_(shit)" she mumbled.

The next gap was larger, she managed to grab the lip of the building, but her rib cage slammed into the hard stone. Lia groaned in pain, it seared in her arm and now in her abdomen. She squealed in surprise as an arrow hit next to her, she then scrambled up the building quickly. She felt something hard connect with her back, she fell to the ground and rolled to see the guard with his sword unsheathed. She pushed up off the ground and moved swiftly away from his sword. She withdrew her dagger, she blocked the sword, the sound of metal sliding against metal echoed in the quiet night. Lia landed a hard blow to the mans gut with her foot, she wasted no time slashing his face but he shoved her away. She tripped over her feet and stumbled to the side, he swung his sword at her. She grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop the weapon.

Quickly Lia kicked the weapon off the rooftop to the ground below. He growled "_Cagna maledetta,_(damn bitch)_"_ she snarled at him as he tackled her to the unforgiving stone. Her head hit it hard, her skull now throbbed, but her adrenaline was pumping so she couldn't feel it. They rolled together till she was on top, she punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. Lia could hear the tell-tale crack, signaling she had broken his jaw. He screamed in pain, she took her dagger and plunged it into his heart, past his chain armor. She could feel him go limp under her, she let out a sigh of relief.

At that moment all the pain crashed into her, she groaned and rolled over next to the dead guard. A loud explosion jolted her into a sitting position, she saw the Borgia tower go up in flames. Lia smiled, he did it, of course she didn't doubt he would. She sighed and leaned back once again, she ripped a piece of cloth from her cape and tied it tightly around her bleeding arm. The brunette closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful night. She could hear the people below laughing, talking, and having a good time. Roma was much more lively than Firenze.

"Are you alive?" came the rich, itallian voice that could only belong to Ezio Auditore.

Lia cracked open her eyes to see him standing there with his hands on his hips and concern on his face. She nodded from her place on the roof "_Si,_ _sto bene,_(Yes, I am fine)" he held out his hand so she could get up. She slipped her hand into his, forming an alliance that would last forever. Lia stood up and dusted herself off and winced at the pain in her middle, arm, and head.

Ezio examined the blood soaked cloth wrapped around her upper arm. "We need to get you to a doctor," he stated, his eyes searching her face.

Lia shrugged "It's not that bad, I'm sure I could clean it up myself," she replied.

He shook his head and grumbled "No, you could get an infection, we need a doctor." he told her. He allowed her to lean on him as they walked to the edge of the tall building. Lia scanned the area too see where she could get down easiest but suddenly she was swept off her feet. She squealed in surprise and clung to Ezio, he chuckled.

"It's alright _donna_,(woman) _i si prenderà cura di te_(I will take care of you)" said the confident man. He jumped down onto a wooden platform then to a stone wall, and finally the ground. Lia still clutched him like a life line, not that he minded. Ezio jogged through the streets toward the doctors stand, he gently set her down on the stand. The doctor looked over her wounds and treated them.

"Ah, be careful donna, we wouldn't want a pretty girl like you hurt," the doctor said with cheer.

Lia blushed while smiling "_Grazie_(thank you), I feel much better now," she told him, she pulled out her money purse but Ezio stopped her.

"No, I'll pay," he murmured and handed the doctor the florins. Lia blinked at the nice gesture in shock.

"G-Grazie(thank you)Ezio," sputtered the grateful girl, he flashed her a heart wrenching smile. She instantly turned the color of a tomato, this caused him to chuckle.

"We should get going, it's late and you need rest." he pointed out, thats when she realized how tired she really was. The small fight had taken most of her energy. She nodded her reply before hopping off the stand.

"Oh wait!" she exclaimed, Ezio stoppped walking to look back at her. "I need to get fruits, vegetables, and meat for home!" she took off towards the food stands set up in the street. Ezio watched in amusement as she sifted through the merchandise, picking out what she thought was the best. Afterwards he led her to the butcher, there they got meat. Her arms, along with Ezio's, were full of cooking supplies. Lia realized maybe he wasn't so bad after all, or maybe she just hadn't got to know him enough. It was a little of both.

* * *

**Soo, how was it? I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. If you think I could be doing anything better, please, tell me! I'm always open to suggestions. I (hope) to have the next chapter out soon, if you guys want it. Um, that's about it. Thanks again for reading!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	3. Chapter 3: Atto de fede

**Well, hello there! I'm glad your back ;) Haha, anyway, I have a ton of ideas for this story so I do plan on continuing it for awhile! I try not to put to much OCCness so I'm sorry if you think there is a lot. In this chapter we will see Lia and Ezio's relationship start to blossom! Enjoy!**

**Errm, if I owned Assassin's Creed I obviously wouldn't be writing this, so no I don't own it. I simply own my OC's**

* * *

After Lia's first mission with Ezio her uncle was weary to let her continue with him. First of all, he knew how smooth Ezio was with women. Second of all, La Volpe didn't want her to get hurt any more than she did that night. Then lastly, he thought she wasn't ready to handle the sacrifices that came with being an assassin. But that didn't stop her, and he knew it wouldn't so he didn't stop her. He warned her, but let her go. To keep her safe he trained her, hard, every day for a week. Now Lia was on a mission with Ezio too assassinate a woman who works as an assassin for Cesare Borgia.

Lia and the male assassin had become good friends in a short time. She enjoyed his company, and he enjoyed hers. They were currently in a race to get to the bath houses first. Lia snapped the reigns of her chocolate, brown mare. A smile was spread across her face as she took the lead. "Ha! You cannnot beat me old man!" she shouted back at him.

"Old?" he called, then his horse surged ahead and he laughed loud enough for the fuming girl to hear.

She snapped the reigns a couple of more times but it didn't help her in any way. She groaned as she pulled her horse to a halt, Ezio had a smirk plastered all over his arrogant face. She glared at him "That doesn't count, your horse has more experience," she simply said.

"_Sciocchezze!_(Nonsense)" he yelled, his tone was smug as he taunted her. "You just hate to admit you lost to me,"

Lia scowled while giving him a harsh shove to the shoulder "_Essere tranquillo uomo vecchio,_(Be quiet old man)" she mumbled and stomped into the bath area.

Ezio walked next to her, griping the robes over his heart "_Ohi,_(ouch)" said the dramatic man "You wound me so, Lia." he playfully pretended to fall against the wall, accidentally falling into a man.

Lia giggled "Smooth move," she teased, he rolled his eyes at her. She gazed around the place, lots of people were here. Pools of water had at least 5 to 6 people sprawled out in them. She didn't blame them though, it was quite a warm day. "Do you know what the woman look likes?" she murmured to her campanion.

Ezio shook his head while tilting his head down a bit too conceal his features. "No, the man just said she would be around here." he replied in a low tone.

Lia glanced around, she then caught sight of a dark object move. She narrowed her piercing blue eyes, "Ezio, I'm going to look on my own. You'll know when I find her," she told him and spilt away before he had time to protest.

The young woman swiftly moved through the crowds of people, following the darkly dressed figure who looked to be stalking a man. Lia could already feel her adrenaline buzz through her veins. She felt the cool metal blade press into the palm of her hand. Her blue eyes followed the figure as they led their prey to a private area with less people. Lia hurriedly tried to catch up, once she rounded the corner she watched the assassin plunge her knife into the unlucky targets stomach. The brunette flung herself at the unsuspecting assassin, they rolled together, Lia's blade was inches away from the other womans juglar vein. The woman desperately tried to keep the blade back, Lia pressed forwards but the woman overpowered her. They rolled once more, this time the other assassin was on top. She landed a good punch to Lia's face. Although the young girl wasted no time, she took her palm and shoved it up into the other womans nose. Blood splattered everywhere, the mysterious assassin screamed in pain and Lia took this time to take the dominate position.

Lia locked her hands around the womans neck, the woman did the same to the her. Now it was a match to see who would suffocate first. The younger brunette felt her air supply start to run out, she then slammed the womans head into the ground. The womans grip slackened enough for Lia to get a quick breath in. Blood was still gushing from the womans nose and Lia's lip was bleeding heavily. The woman suddenly threw Lia off and started to run, she skillyfully climbed the small buildings. Lia growled and took off after her, she was so close. They chased each up high up on the tallest structed that curved. The woman turned around to throw three knives at Lia who managed to dodge all but one which hit her thigh. "_Cazza!_(Fuck)" she hissed but didn't stop running.

Ezio wandered around, searching through every person, till he came to a vacant area. There lay a dead man in a pool of blood, then off to the side was splattered blood on the ground. He snapped his head up to see two woman chasing each other. He bolted towards the structure, just as the woman jumped she was unlucky enough to land on his blade. She coughed out gobs of the metallic life substance, Ezio took his foot and kicked her off his sword. She slid to the shingles before slipping to the ground. Lia slowed down at the edge, she leaned over breathing hard. "You okay?" Ezio called up to her, he cringed as he watched her pull a knife from her leg.

Lia felt dizzy from her blood loss, she looked down at a concerned assassin. "I cannot get down," croaked out the light headed girl.

"I'll catch you! _Vai!_(Jump)" he shouted with outstretched arms. Without hesitation Lia jumped off the building into his arms. He effortlessly caught her. He sighed "How many times will I have to take you to the doctor?" he muttered.

Lia closed her eyes but managed a smile "_Dispiace che io sono così spericolata,_(I am sorry I am so reckless)" she whispered. She heard him chuckle before she blacked out.

The young woman wasn't sure what time she woke up or rather where she was at that. She sat up, feeling a dull ache in her body, especially her neck, lip, and thigh. Then realization of what happened hit her, she scowled at herself, how come she was always getting hurt? La Volpe would surely keep her home now. Lia stood and opened the door, she peered around. At that moment a courtesan ran past her giggling. Wait, she froze, was she in a brothel? Lia walked down the hall then down the stairs, courtesans were everywhere, mainly "entertaining". She searched the entry way, thats when she caught sight of her campanion. He was obviously flirting with a giggling prostitute. Lia rolled her eyes, at that moment she noticed Claudia at a desk. The brunette skipped down the stairs and over to the slightly older girl. "_Ciao,_(Hello) Claudia," she said with a smile.

Claudia glanced upward at the other, she smiled "It's nice to see you're awake, how are you feeling?" she questioned.

"Sore, but fine. What am I doing here?" asked a curious Lia.

"Well, the thieves guild was much to far so Ezio brought you here to rest. I also think he wanted to have his way with Abelie," Claudia muttered.

Lia giggled while leaning on the desk, running her fingers over the red marks on her neck. Her eyes flickered up to Ezio to see him staring at her. She looked instantly away, a blush surfaced on her cheeks. Deep in the depths of his chocolate eyes was a burning lust. Probably because of the girl with him. He would never consider her, she was far to young. Right? Lia couldn't help herself, she thought of the assassin, her cheeks flushed. Her heart raced, he had always been good to her. She shook her head, no, no, no! He was obviously fond of every woman. A loud sigh from Claudia broke Lia from her thoughts. "What is it?" she asked her friend.

"We need money, but I don't want to ask Ezio for more." Claudia murmured "He's already done so much,"

"Is there anyway I can help?" Lia suggested with concern, her blue orbs searching her friend.

"Well," Claudia pondered the thought for a second "I guess there is one way you could help. But it requires danger and you're still healing."

Lia smiled while patting Claudia on the shoulder "Do you really think a little pain can hold me back?"

The older girl returned her smile "I suppose not," murmured Claudia "Alright. There's a Templar Senator in town, he regularly has my girls in and out of his house. If you follow one and sneak in somehow I am sure you can find his coin purse and other valubles. Take them and bring them back here. Try not too kill him either, we still need him for information."

Lia nodded while slipping on her cape "You can count on me!" she exclaimed, making Claudia laugh.

Claudia pointed at a courtesan that was leaving "Follow Calandra, she'll lead you too him." she told her.

With a quick nod Lia slipped out of the brothel too follow the courtesan. The brunette made sure to stick to the rooftops, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Sometimes she would run into an archer but she took care of them without a problem. Good thing her uncle trained her, she probably wouldn't still be alive. Finally the courtesan stopped in front of a large house, knocked on the door, and disappeared inside. Lia furrowed her brow as she looked for a way in. She finally found an unlocked window and snuck inside without making a sound.

She tip-toed around, trying not to let the floor boards creak underneath her. She cringed each time they did, but the laughter and soft talking downstairs reassured they didn't hear anything. Lia sifted around in each room till she found a locked cabinet. She drew out a lock pick and began to jostle the lock a bit. It didn't take long for her to get it open, she'd done it a lot in the past. Not only did she find valubles but plans that the Templars were making. Lia smirked in triumph, well, this trip proved successful. Now she just had to get out of there, undetected.

She took the sheets from a bed and tied it like a sling to carry items in. Lia stuffed everything inside and disappeared out the window. The run back wasn't easy, not with a heavy bag over her should. This time she had to be sneaky and not fight the archers, it could end up bad. She could lose something important. Lia finally made it back to the brothel out of breath, her leg was officially killing her. She carefully climbed down, not wanting to drop anything or hurt herself any further. Lia walked inside the brothel with a proud smile. Not much had changed. She traveled over to Claudia who was talking with her mother.

Lia dangeled the sheet in front of her, Claudia turned around with surprise. "You're back! Did you get the valubles?" she asked.

The other girl nodded "_Si,_ I got something even better than that as well." she stated pridefully.

Claudia quirked an eyebrow "Oh? What is that?"

Lia set down the sheet and untied it to reveal its contents. She pulled out some scrolls of parchment "Templar plans," she murmured, making sure no one overheard.

Claudia's eyes were wider than saucers "_Alcun modo,_(no way)" she whispered in a hushed voice.

Lia bit her lip, a smile tugged at her "I know, this trip proved to be lucky. Now we'll know whatever they plan on doing." she said in a low voice while nudging the frozen woman.

"_Questo è incredibile!_(This is amazing)" exclaimed Claudia with a bright smile.

"What is so amazing?" asked a very familiar voice, one completely smoothed over. Lia glanced up through her lashes too see Ezio standing there, looking quite disshelved.

Claudia looked at her brother with narrowed eyes, obviously she didn't want him to be present. Lia cleared her throat awkwardly "Well, I found some things of great worth to us," she told him. His intense brown gaze caused her breath to hitch and blood to flood to her face. Staining it a noticable shade of red.

He smirked "What would that be?" he questioned, coming over to stand closer to them and the table.

Lia looked to Claudia, hoping she would start speaking. The brunette got no help, she scratched the back of her neck. "Um, well, Claudia sent me to get a few objects for her," explained Lia, slowly getting over her nerves. "I was looting the house and found Templar plans, I took all of them. So, now we know the names of the people and their plans." she told him quietly, excitement laced in her voice.

Ezio was shocked for a second before grinning "_Buon lavoro, Lia!_(Good job, Lia)" he praised her, then began looking at all of the parchment. "We should probably head back to _Isola Tiberina_(Tiber Island),"

Lia nodded "You are right, Machiavelli will want to know about these." stated the slightly tired girl.

Ezio collected all the plans, said goodbye to his family and Abelie. Lia rolled her eyes as he shared a long kiss with her. She waited outside for him, since he was taking too long with Abelie. Lia ran her hand through her mass of brown hair with a sigh. She crossed her arms and shifted from foot to foot in an impatient dance. Finally Ezio emerged from the brothel. Both of them whistled for their mounts. Lia trotted just a bit behind him, enjoying her surroundings.

Then she got lost in her troubled thoughts. She would have to write home soon, she was worrying about Savina. How was she doing? Lia chewed her lip, maybe she should go home for a few days. But she was deeply involved with the assassins, she couldn't get away for a few days. Although, Ezio could probably manage on his own for awhile. "Lia? Are you alright?" Ezio's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up at him, her worried expression lingered for a second before switching to a happy face.

She replied simply with "Of course, why would I not be?" Ezio wasn't so sure but kept to himself. Not wanting to pry into her business, besides, she would tell soon enough. Lia went quiet once again, but didn't wrap herself in depressing thoughts. The ride went quickly and they were already at the hide out. Lia hurriedly hugged her uncle once inside.

"How was the mission? Did you succeed?" La Volpe questioned her. Lia nodded in reply, he smiled while patting her shoulder "I knew you would."

She started to walk away from the group, she wanted some time alone. She went outside and climbed to the very top, she sat down to stare at the moon. Lia sighed while swinging her legs back and forth. She stood up, carefully walked to the edge of a small ledge. The wind gently whispered through the young womans hair as she looked at the water below. Lia began to wonder how cold it was, it was the middle of the summer so it wouldn't be that cold. Suddenly she felt a hard shove to her back, Lia screamed as she plummented down towards the water. As she fell, she caught sight of a laughing Ezio Auditore. She scowled then gained control, straightening her arms out she dove gracefully with a small splash.

Once she broke the surface, Ezio was still standing on the top of the hideout. "What was that for?" she shouted.

"_Atto de fede_(leap of faith)" he yelled back, confusing Lia further. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, tell me! There is this little word called Review and you can click and tell me! :D So, do, please. Ha, anyways, I decided to put a little more action into this chapter and I know, I know Ezio didn't actually meet the woman assassin until later. And yes, the woman assassin's name is Lia da Pazzi, but I didn't name her in the story because it would be weird for them both to be named Lia. Also, I made up Lia finding the lists of people, but it does mean something in the future! Enough of my chatter. Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy?

**Ello everyone! School is out, woo to the freakin hoo! So you know what that means, I'll have more time to write! Oh yeah! But, then again, I have a summer job so I'll still be busy. Gosh dang it. Oh well.. In this chapter Ezio and Lia go to a festival. Um, I know that doesn't happen in the game, but I made it happen. That way they can develope more of a relationship. There is always a method to my madness. Enjoy reading!**

**Sadly, _I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED_, we all know it. Again, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Lia was offically in the Assassin Order. Ezio proclaimed it, they even burned her hand, talk about painful. She was still rubbing at the next day. The front door was thrown open without a simple knock, in strutted Ezio. He smiled broadly at the suspicious girl at the table. Today she was dressed in normal clothes, a long soft, lilac dress with her brown hair cascading down her back in a braid. "Lia! Let's go!" he shouted like she wasn't sitting right there.

She cocked an eyebrow "Why?" came her slow reply. He shook his head and set his hands on his hips.

"No time for questions, it's time for the festival and I want to go." he told her.

Lia sighed "Auditore we took today off for a reason. So we could relax," she emphasized that word but it didn't get through his thick skull.

He siezed her hand and pulled her outside behind him, "It is relaxing! Come on!" she stumbled before regaining her balance. She scowled deeply at him.

"I was planning to clean the house though," she snapped. He laughed, loudly, so loud that the people around them gave them startled looks.

"That's what you call relaxing? I'm afraid to say Lia, that isn't relaxing at all. Leave that to La Volpe!" he cheerfully told her. What had he been drinking?

She snorted "My uncle? You really think he would clean the house?" she started laughing, that was impossible.

He also laughed, suddenly he stopped making her look in awe at the scene in front of her. They were standing on a cliff overlooking Roma, the city was packed with people. They were all dancing around and laughing. She was smiling next to Ezio, he was staring at her, waiting for her to thank him for taking her. His hand was still in hers. "Wow," she whispered.

He nodded "I know, now, time for a "thank you Ezio" and "I'm sorry for being angry." he mocked. She scowled at him and shoved him. He stumbled away laughing. Even though he was getting older, he still acted like a kid sometimes. Mostly because he hadn't aged a day in his mind.

Lia didn't know his age, she thought he was at least in his late twenties, early thirties. She was way off though, not that it mattered to her. "I swear, you're a child." she muttered, crossing her arms.

He scoffed at her "_Mio amore_(My love) I am much older than a child." he told her. She bumped her shoulder against him, smiling.

"Then why don't you act like it, Auditore?" she teased, he rolled his eyes while smiling.

"I don't have too, I prefer not too. You wouldn't want me to go around acting like an old man would you?" he questioned.

She shrugged then walked to the edge of the cliff, seeing a cart of hay. "I guess you're right for once. Now, let's go down and join the festivities. See you," she said and jumped. She laughed as she landed, seconds later he landed in the hay after she had gotten out.

Lia looked around the stands with great interest, mainly because vendors from around the world were there, selling things she'd probably never see again. But she couldn't buy anything because she sent every dime she had to her parents in Firenze. Ezio was also looking around, he was in love with a piece of special armor. While Lia was entranced in a piece of jewelry. "Who made this?" she heard Ezio ask the man.

The man had a smug look on his face, he was sure he had sold the expensive piece. "The one and only Leonardo Da Vinci," he announced loudly, probably so people around could hear. Lia looked over, he was a famous artist. One of the best. That lit a fire in Ezio's eyes.

"Leonardo? Where is he?" Ezio asked forcefully, the intensity in his eyes was enough to scare both the vendor and the brunette next to him. Lia tried to calm him down by resting a hand on his shoulder which he rudely shrugged off. She huffed and went back to looking at the jewelry but still listened to them.

"I-I do not know Singori, he went missing long ago," the vendor stammered, turning into the small man he was.

"I know this," Ezio growled "Where did you get the armor?" his voice was low and threatening.

The merchant decided to toughen up a bit "A man must not give out all his secrets." Lia glanced over to see a quite annoyed Ezio, but he was calm. Too calm. She watched him grab the man and flip him over the table and onto the ground. People around them were startled, but she wasn't. She rolled her eyes and watched as Ezio held him to the ground.

"Tell me," he demanded through clenched teeth, why was he so hooked on Leonardo? Were they friends at one point?

"Fine! Fine!" the little man squeaked "I got it from a man in the outskirts of Roma. He said he got it personally from Da Vinci himself and sold it generously to me!"

"Who is this man?" Ezio asked, not letting the man go just yet. Mainly because he knew the vendor would run.

"I wouldn't tell you!" the mans rebelious spirit was returning again. Not good for an agitated assassin. Suddenly blade slid from Ezio's gauntlets, poking at the soft skin of the mans neck. That was it for Lia, she fumed. This man was just a man, he wasn't a threat. She slammed her hand down on her partners shoulder and pulled him off.

"Stop, Ezio that's enough," she barked harshly at him, he obviously wasn't happy about that. Just as he lost his focus on the man to start arguing with Lia the merchant took off. Ezio growled at her and then sprinted after him. The defeated girl sighed, tucking a stray piece of chocolate hair behind her ear. Well, this day went downhill fast.

Lia enjoyed the festival though, she didn't care to go after the angry assassin. It wasn't worth it, she didn't want to be chewed out by him. Lia had a special pink umbrella, which was given to her as a free souvinier, above her head. It blocked the hot sun from beating down on her. She smiled at the day, gently moving with the crowds. She walked around a small town square, inspecting each cart carefully. Suddenly, delighted laughs echoed throughout her ears. She turned too see a crowd gathered around a man.

Lia peeked in too see what was going on, there stood a handsome man doing magic tricks. People watched in awe, and were delighted each time he would do something magical. "Now! I need a volunteer!" he announced, every person raised their hand in an instant. "You!" he pointed straight through the crowd to her. Lia was shocked, she didn't even raise her hand. The crowd parted for her, each person slightly disappointed but still bubbling with excitement. Lia timidly traveled over to him, he held out his hand to her so she slipped hers into his.

He smiled brightly at her, lighting up his handsome face. He took a card and turned it into a blindfold. He tied it around her eyes, the crowd hushed into a silence. He began to wrap ropes around the blinded girl, Lia was anxious now. "Watch! As this mere woman levitates in the air! Nothing to hold her up at all!" Lia felt the chair lift up. The crowd gasped, oohed and ahhed. She could hear the florins beging shuffled out. The chair set back down easily. The blindfold was removed and turned into a flower, the magician handed it too her. "_Merci, mon amour_(Thank you, my love(french))," he said.

Lia smiled while blushing as she took the beautiful rose. "_Grazie Messer,_(Thank you, mister.)" he chuckled and winked at her. She turned the shade of the rose.

"Tell me your name, _Donna_(woman)" he asked, the crowd was scattering quickly now. So, he decided to make conversation with the girl.

"Lia Niccosai da Firenze," she replied giving a small curtsey causing him to erupt in laughs. She also giggled.

"I am Fiore Rizzo da Roma," he kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Lia blushed once more, but smiled.

"Well, Fiore, would you like to go see the fireworks?" she asked sweetly. He lit up with happiness.

"Of course," he said smoothly and offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. The only reason Lia asked him was because Ezio ditched her and she had no one too watch them with. Although they ended up having a nice time together, he was a nice man. Very gentlemanly, he caused Lia to be in a constant blush. He also bought whatever she wanted, it was weird. They felt like old friends, well thats how Lia felt. She told him about her family and he told her about his. He walked her back to her uncles house, currently her house as well.

"Thank you for everything, I appreciate it," she said smiling while twirling the rose in her hand.

Fiore smiled "No, thank you _donna_(woman), I had a wonderful time. Maybe I can pick you up another time?" he suggested.

She blushed a fiery red. He chuckled at the cute reaction, he stooped down once more and kissed her hand. "Good night," he murmured and left. Lia's heart was pounding in her chest, the blush still lingered on her face. Suddenly she noticed Ezio leaning against the house not far away, his hood was pulled to cover his face.

"Oh, Ezio, I didn't see you," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who was he?" Ezio all of the sudden demanded to know, Lia was taken aback by the forcefullness in his voice.

She scowled "I met him today after you ditched me, oh and thanks for that." she muttered opening the door, going inside, and throwing the roses onto the table.

"Lia," Ezio called after her, he followed on her heels into the house. He was obviously not a happy man right now. "Listen, I'm sorry about the festival. I just, had to find someone." he tried to explain.

Lia sighed "Look, it's fine. I don't mind. I had a nice time with Fiore anyways, I think we might have developed something," she said with a soft smile.

Ezio scoffed "You just met him, I'm sure he just wanted in your dress," he told her with hints of anger in his voice.

Lia shot him a glare "_Mi scusi_(Excuse me)? You don't know him!" she snapped, what was his problem? Lia was fuming, first he ditched her and now he's telling her that Fiore wasn't a nice guy. What did he know?

"Don't tell me you actually didn't notice Lia? Are you really that naive?" he growled. Lia shook her head and went to leave but he caught her arm. "Why are you walking away?"

She ripped away and shoved him "Go away Auditore! I'm mad at you and I don't want too see you any longer! You don't know whats good for me, why would you even care!" she yelled at him "Besides he was a better friend than you!" she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

La Volpe peeked into the entry way, he had been listening to their arguement "Ezio, maybe you should get going," he suggested casually. Ezio left, slamming the door behind him.

Lia was furious, she threw stuff around her room while she ripped off the dress and got into her night gown. "Damn him," she muttered to herself. She sighed, were they always going to fight like this? Why was he so upset anyway? He had no right to be! He left her! He's the one who shrugged her off! She had the right to be angry! Lia kept telling herself that, fueling her rage. There was a soft knock on her door, it could only be La Volpe, her uncle. "Come in," she replied.

The door creaked open to reveal her concerned uncle, bingo. "Yes?" she asked simply, not wanting to address the real problem.

"Lia, is everything okay? Do you need to talk?" he questioned, still awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm fine." she replied, staring at him through the mirror. Her blue eyes gave away that she was angry though. They were the doors to her emotions.

La Volpe sighed "Get some sleep, you'll need it. Trust me, tomorrow we have a tough day." he mummured to her.

"Okay, good night, I love you," she said, he nodded and left. Lia laid in bed feeling upset still. This didn't help her sleep either. What would happen the next time she saw Ezio?

* * *

**Aw, Lia and Ezio's first fight :( Trust me, there will be more of those so don't freak out. It's only because they are both such headstrong and stubborn people. Goodness. I'll say it once more, there is always a method to my madness! Plusss, didn't you get the little hints Ezio was the tiniest bit jealous ;) Aw. Anyways, thanks again for reading! I'll have the next chappie out soon! Oh and before I forget, thank you people who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries Galore

**I finally finished this chapter! Thank the lord. So I hope you are still enjoying this fanfiction. In this chapter we learn a lot about Mister Fiore! He's an intresting one. Anyways, please enjoy! I don't write this for nothin! Haha :P In advance I apologize for OCCness if there is any. **

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, obviously if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction. I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Lia dressed in her assassin's robes and tied her hair back, her uncle had woken her up extra early. Not that she slept much the night before. She was too angry, that damn Auditore. She was still mad, she didn't know why, but she was. She finished buckling her boots as she walked out, her uncle was already waiting.

He gave her a smile "Ready? We're going to work on your skills, you need the extra practice." he told her. He pulled up his hood and they were out of there. First they ran a mile across rooftops then picked random fights with Papal guards. Which was fun, it helped in releasing anger. After lunch Lia went to visit Claudia, she was going to the other day but obviously she didn't. Lia pulled down her hood down as she entered, she smiled as she saw her friend.

"Claudia!" Lia called too her, the slightly older girl turned and returned the smile.

"Lia, what are you doing here?" she asked in a happy tone, but her eyes showed her confusion.

Lia shrugged while sitting down "I just wanted to see you, a lot has happened." she murmured, her mind drifting back to her and Ezio's fight.

Claudia nodded as she joined her in sitting down "I know, did you and Ezio have a disagreement?" she questioned. Lia gave her a shocked look, then Claudia nodded again like she confirmed her own question. "I know my brother much too well," muttered the stressed looking woman.

"How could you tell?" Lia was shocked Claudia knew. How? She said she knew her brother too well, so, she would have had to see him. Did he come to the brothel? Lia's anger flared, of course. He goes to a house of prostitutes right after they fight. Just like him.

Claudia sighed while running a hand over her dress too smooth the wrinkles "It's just little things that are alarms that he's had a fight with someone close. My first thought was you," she replied.

"Oh," mumbled Lia "I don't know what exactly happened. I mean, it's not my fault!"

Claudia cocked an eyebrow "Oh? Really?"

"Well, I guess I contributed to some things," Lia sheepishly admitted "But, I was just mad. I don't really think about what I'm saying."

The older girl chuckled "I'm the same way, don't worry," she assured Lia who sighed while leaning back in her chair.

"I have to go to _Isola Tiberina_(Tiber Island), I'll catch up with you later," Lia told her older friend who nodded.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the hideout, good thing Auditore wasn't there. She just wanted to be alone with the other assassins. "Nice too see you Machiavelli," Lia said to the philosopher that was sitting at a desk. He looked up at the young woman and smiled.

"How are you?" he questioned, aware of her and Ezio's fight. La Volpe had already informed him.

She shrugged while walking into the art part of the hideout. She toured the small art display, it was nice. There were portraits of many people, including the Borgia family. Lia rolled her eyes at Lucrezia, she never did like that woman. She turned and walked out and too the bookshelf, her gloved fingers skimmed over the books. Lia had never really toured the hideout, but it was nice, the stone work was quite elaborate.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice talking to Machiavelli, this voice made Lia scowl. She decided it would be best if she just snuck out, she wasn't ready to face him. She feared her anger would get the best of her. She successfully made it past him, giving Machiavelli the quiet sign. Lia went up to the roof and traveled to the edge, without a second thought she began to jump. But someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her back, she landed into them with a thud. Lia strained too look behind her, but she knew who it was.

Ezio had his arms tightly around her while he rested his head on her back, he made no move too let her go. "Ezio-" she was cut off by him.

"I am truly sorry Lia," he murmured "I never meant to fight with you," now she was blushing, having him so close was odd.

She sighed "It's okay, I forgive you," she smiled "Besides it's not all your fault, I became angry too." said the now feeling better girl. He still didn't let go, he simply rested his head on her shoulder.

No one said anything, not that either of them minded. Finally she spoke "Did you find out where Leonardo is?" she asked.

He broke away with a small frown "No, sadly, I couldn't get his location. That man is good at hiding," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sighed while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly "I can tell he was a close friend,"

Ezio nodded but smiled "I'll find him, but it'll just take awhile. I have your uncle too help anyways," he simply stated.

Lia returned his smile "I suppose you're right," she stepped forward on the ledge "I have to go send a letter, I'll be back later, alright?" she told him then jumped off. The water was cool runnning over her skin, Lia loved to swim during the hot summer time. She climbed out and shivered, good thing her robes dried fast. Lia quickly blended in with the crowds, but they went to slow so she pushed them aside to walk quicker. She was anxious to send the letter to her family. They would be happy to recieve it since she hadn't been in contact with them for a week and a half.

Afterwards Lia began to wander down the streets, she liked observing Roma. She stopped in front of the Pantheon, the large building had red and white flags drapped between the columns. The marble was a white that was worn. The inside was quite elaborate, it was decked out in rich red, gold workings, and warm candle light. Lia sat down on one of the benches and looked up at the skylight, the suns rays brightened the room and rested on her face. She watched as a group of civilans made their way inside to sit and pray, not wanting to look like an idiot Lia bowed her head. "Oh great God of something, I'm not sure, please watch over Savina. Give her at least another month. I need to be back with her before she, you know, dies. Oh, and please, please watch over the idiot Ezio. I fear he may get himself hurt," Lia snorted to herself "No, I know he'll get himself hurt. He doesn't have any common sense! He just pushed me off a ledge once, he didn't even know if i could swim! Can you believe that God of whatever?" Lia pushed down her rising anger and smiled "But, he is nice sometimes, and sometimes is a key word. I know, he means well, but he can be very irritating. Um, well, this is an odd prayer. I guess just save Savina and save that damn Auditore. Amen?" Lia finished muttering the prayer to stand and stretch. She turned around to see a smirking Ezio. He just about gave her a heartattack.

He started clapping and pretending to wipe away tears "That was an amazing prayer!" he taunted her.

Lia grounded her teeth together and shoved him, hard, in the shoulder. He stumbled to the side laughing. "And I can't believe I prayed for you," she mumbled as she stalked past him.

"You think I'm irritating Lia?" he asked from behind her, his voice was mocking.

She rubbed her temples from behind her white hood "Yes, very," she shot a look back at him. "Why are you even here?"

"Everyone is back at _Isola Tiberina_, I came to get you so you could attend the meeting." Ezio told her, Lia nodded in return. That was signal to go, but before Lia could call a mount Ezio hauled her onto his. "We don't have time," he told her. Lia scowled, what did he mean? Of course she had time to call a horse, it took about five seconds. She rolled her eyes, whatever.

At first Lia refused to wrap her arms around his torso but soon that was forgotten after the first turn. She held onto him for dear life, this made him laugh. The city flashed before her eyes as he rode at a quick speed, practically trampling everyone in the way. Finally they pulled up in front of the hideout, Lia was first one off. "Remind me never too ride on a horse with you," she said as he dismounted. He smiled but didn't say anything. Good thing too because she wasn't sure what he was thinking. Once inside Lia caught sight of her uncle, Bartolomeo, Claudia, and Machaivelli. She smiled at all three of them and gave La Volpe a hug, he squeezed her.

"How was your time out?" he asked with soft eyes, obviously he meant, did you make up with Ezio.

Lia shrugged "Fine," she murmured then broke away as Ezio entered.

"So, what have you discovered?" he questioned all three guilds, Bartolomeo was the first to speak.

"That _bastardo_ Cesare is in the Castel Sant'Angelo with the pope," he didn't seem too happy when he said it. Lia looked to her uncle as he began to speak.

"My spies tell me the Apple has been secreted to someone for study. I am working on determining his identity," La Volpe stood aside.

Claudia finally spoke up, looking slightly insecure "Caterina will be moved to the prison within the Castello next week," This was a lot of information Lia was soaking in. Who was Caterina? Why was she important?

"_Bene_.(Good) So the Castello it is. Roma will heal quickly with Cesare and Rodrigo gone." said Machaivelli with a sense of finality in his voice.

"Only if the oppurtunity to assassinate them arises will I take it," Ezio quickly interjected.

Machaivelli turned to Ezio with a serious expression "Do not repeat your mistake in the vault. You must kill them now," this statement confused Lia further. What vault? So many questions ran through her mind.

Bartolomeo traveled to stand by the philosopher "I'm with Machaivelli on this one Ezio. We should not wait,"

Lia looked to her uncle as he began to speak "Bartolomeo is right," he agreed.

Claudia had a fire in her eyes as she spoke up "They must pay for Mario's death," she added.

Ezio looked slightly overwhelmed "Do not worry. They will die. You have my word." he promised and turned too leave. Lia decided she would follow him out, she had some questions she needed answers too. They stayed quiet for awhile as they walked the streets of Roma. He finally glanced over at her "You have questions," he stated dully.

"How'd you know?" Lia asked in a baffled tone, was she really that readable? Or did he know that she didn't know about half of the things they were talking about.

He smiled wryly and shrugged "Intuition," was his simple reply.

The young woman sighed "Okay, well, I'll start with what is the 'Apple'."

Ezio stopped her then grabbed her arm to pull her away from the streets. They halted once he was sure they couldn't be overheard. "The Apple is a Piece of Eden. It holds extreme power, it can bend the thoughts of people to the will of the user. This is why we can't allow the Templars to get it. My uncle, Mario, was protecting it but he was murdered and Cesare took it." Ezio had much anger and venom in his voice as he spat out the last part. Lia was still slightly confused but didn't press the subject.

"What did Machaivelli mean when he said 'Don't make the same mistake as you did in the vault' or however he said it," Lia asked.

The male assassin sighed while rubbing his temples "Well, I had the chance too kill Rodrigo, but I didn't take it. I just couldn't," he murmured.

Lia furrowed her brow "If you felt it then it was probably the right decision," she stated.

He fixed her with a scary look "If I had killed him would Mario be dead? Would Caterina be prisoner? I should've done it," he growled.

Lia gave a heavy sigh "I'm not going to fight with you Ezio, maybe you need some time too cool off. I'm going to go, see you tomorrow," said the cautious girl. She turned and walked away, he wasn't in a good mood so she wasn't going to push it. On the way back to her uncles house Lia stopped too pick up some things for dinner. As she sifted throughout the vegetables someone caught her eye. She glanced over to see Fiore walking with a group of Templar guards and a woman on his arm. Lia thought about saying hello but then decided against it. A few seconds later a hand was holding a red rose in front of her.

She turned around too see a smiling Fiore "_Ciao, Lia,_(Hello, Lia)" he smoothly greeted her and pressed his lips against her hand. Lia turned the shade of the rose he held.

"What a coincidence to see you," she politely replied, his eyes flashed with amusement.

He brushed off her hood too reveal her face completely "Who are you hiding from?" he then leaned in close so his lips touched her ear "Perhaps the law?"

Lia felt her stomach churn uneasily "W-What? Of course not," she scoffed at him. He took her hand in his.

"Listen, I'm on my way to a dinner would you like to attend with me?" asked the charming man. Lia cast her eyes too the annoyed looking woman, who also had tints of jealously in her gaze.

Lia cleared her throat "Is she not with you?" she gestured to the woman dressed in expensive robes.

Fiore shrugged "Does it matter? I can take the both of you," he winked.

The brunette blushed "I'm not dressed for such an occasion. I don't think you would have an extra dress," said the uneasy assassin.

"In fact I do," he countered her, he snapped his fingers and two guards brought a chest up. "I was bringing some gifts for the party but I can spare one for you,"

Lia raised her eyebrows, he was surely not just a magican. No way could he be this rich, or have personal guards. Now that she was observing him, he was dressed in the finest clothing. "Then I guess I can join you," responded the reluctant girl.

When they arrived at the large villa Lia was allowed to change in an unoccupied room. The dress was a rich red, with gold detailing along the skirt and neckline. The corset was a pain, but the assassin managed. She slipped on the golden slippers and released her mass of brown hair from it's confines. She quickly braided it, then coiled it in the back elegantly. Lia sighed as she pinched her cheeks for extra color, maybe she could get some information out of this dinner.

Once she exited the room she made her way to the large foyer, high officials and nobels covered the area. Lia jumped slightly as she felt an arm snake around her waste. "_Vous regardez tres beau,_(You look very beautiful)" the velvety voice of Fiore whispered in french.

Lia faked a smile "_Merci,_(Thank you(French))" she replied quietly with a quick sweep of her lashes.

He smiled, but in a more menacing way "Care to dance?" he questioned.

The young woman nodded and he swept her out to the dance floor that was crowded with couples. Lia was trained in the art of dancing, her mother demanded that she should be. Her mother said it would be an 'insult' to her French heritage if she wasn't. Lia didn't care much for it, but now she appreciated the practice. "You dance well," she complemented him as they skimmed around the floor.

He smiled "As do you," he murumured, then twirled her out then back into his arm. Instead of being a fun dance it was predotary, their moves were sharp and dangerous. Both knew they were a threat to each other. He dipped her, her back bent elegantly over his arm, he snapped her up. "Tell me, _assassino_, why are you here?" his voice was a whisper but had an edge.

Lia felt all her alarms go off, so he knew. She swallowed her panic and kept her cool as she replied "You invited me, did you not?"

He chuckled "Indeed, I did," he twirled her in a snappy fashion, in instant she was back to him. "I was surprised when you accepted,"

Lia leaned into him, letting him feel the dagger concealed within her dress "Maybe it was foolish, but how am I too refuse such a nice offer," she said, her voice was taunting and a smile tugged at her lips.

A rumble of laughter passed through him "Oh, how you amuse me Lia," he told her with a grin. The music died out signaling the dinner was begining. "Now, it's time to eat," he then led her out with the rest of the people.

Lia sat down stiffly, how was she going to get out of this? What was he planning? Was he going to turn her in? Judging from the smirk on his face, that wasn't the case. He was brewing something up, something not good.

* * *

**Ooh, Fiore is a Templar, what? At least Ezio and Lia made up though. I have the next chapter done too, so it'll be up right after this one(duh)! I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Thank you for reading once again! Please, please, please review! I love reading them!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescuing a fiery Damsel

**Another chapter uploaded! Woohoo! Eh, it's kind of long. It's all about the mission to save Caterina Sforza. It's basically all action. Maybe I should of spilt it into two... Nah.. Anyways, Lia is starting to get a taste of jealousy herself, haha :P Ah, well, enjoy people!**

**Sadly, I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Lia sat in the huge banquet hall, listening to the people converse around her. They mainly gossiped, nothing important to her trained ear. Fiore spoke with the men who looked to be Templar officials. Lia judged this by their attire, and way of speaking. She didn't talk much, just nodded and laughed at some jokes that the women and men told. The magician obviously caught onto her discomfort and rested his hand on her hand. "Lia, are you alright dear?" he asked, a smirk still lingered across his lips.

The young woman smiled "Of course," she simply replied. She had to make an escape soon, she couldn't stick around this man. He was obviously trouble. He had to be a Templar official himself. This could prove to be bad for her in the future. Or now. Lia's blue eyes scanned the room for possible distractions, her gaze locked on a candle not far off. If she could start a small fire, people would be flustered and she could get out. She plucked off a grape from the stem and set it at the edge of her spoon. With deadly accuracy she launched it at the candle stick. The light weighted candle tipped, just a bit, but to her luck someone pounded the table and it tipped over fully. Screams and panicked cries erupted as fire lit up the expensive table cloth. Lia stood along with everyone, but instead of staying, she took the time to disappear.

She sprinted down the street, it felt nice too be back in her normal assassin's robes. She shoved aside slow civilians which gave her a warning with their words, she didn't pay attention. Lia spotted an unoccupied horse and mounted it quickly before galloping away. She arrived quite dishelved at her uncles house, he wasn't home. That was good because Lia needed to collect herself. Hopefully she never had too see Fiore again. He could jeopordize her life along with everyone elses. Lia took a deep breath, she'd just have to lay low for the next week. Till they'd have to get Caterina or whoever she was.

And that's what she did. The next week Lia didn't really go anywhere, she mainly stayed in her uncles house or the thieves guild. Ezio was out, preparing for whatever he needed to do. He hadn't been around much, not that it bothered her, much. The young woman had grown accustomed to him. She tried not to think about him all the time, but he always seemed to find his way back into her thoughts.

Lia was just about to go crazy from cabin fever when she got an important letter in the mail. It was one from her sister, Savina. She told about how she was feeling better and couldn't wait for her return. She also said some medicine arrived from an anonymous person. This made the young assassin much happier. Finally she'd heard from home, maybe she missed home.

The door to the house suddenly swung open, in stepped Ezio. "Lia! Let's go!" De-Ja-Vu.

Lia stood and followed him out, she knew it was time to see that Caterina woman. She still didn't know who she was. The young woman contemplated asking but decided not too. "So, what's the plan?" she asked her companion.

"Well, as you know I won't assassinate Cesare or Rodrigo unless the oppurtunity presents itself. Although I do plan to rescue Caterina, no matter what the cost." he stated, his pace was brisk causing Lia to jog. They stopped in a crowd that was watching as a carriage pulled up. Out stepped Lucrezia Borgia, from behind her emerged two guards with a half dressed, red headed woman. Lia felt Ezio stiffen next to her, ah, so that must be Caterina. She was beautiful. Then it hit the young woman like a ton of bricks. Ezio had a thing for Caterina! Lia couldn't stop her rising jealousy. Although she managed to get past it.

She didn't have time for that, now she had to focus. "_Salve, cittadini di Roma!_(Halt, citizens of Rome) Behold a sight most splendid! Caterina Sforza, she-whore of Forli, has at last been brought to heel!"

Lia was surprised at Caterina's snarky response "Ha! No one kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia! Who put you up to this? Was it your brother or your father? Perhaps a bit of both? Perhaps at the same time!"

Lucrezia was clearly outraged, she stalked towards the red head and backhanded her. Lia heard Ezio growl next to her. The young woman felt bad for Caterina, there's no telling what they'd done to her. "_Chiudi la bocca!_(Shut your mouth) None speak ill of the Borgia!" she snapped then turned to the people "The same will happen to any who defy us!"

As Caterina was being dragged away she began to call out to the people "Good people of Roma, stay strong! You will be free, your time will come. I swear it!"

Ezio fisted his hands into tight balls "They're going to torture her," he growled.

Lia rested her hand on his shoulder while looking at him with determination. "Then we shall save her,"

Ezio nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They slipped down the stairs to the water. Ezio jumped onto a peg sticking up out of the water, Lia followed his every move across the water. The guards that stalked along the bridge had no idea what went on below. The young woman watched as the male assassin paused to observe his surroundings. He launched himself at the side of the Castello, successfully grabbing onto it. Lia followed in suit, they shimmied along till they got to a wooden ledge. Ezio peeked out at the small courtyard, three guards stood. He pulled out his crossbow, loading it quietly and swiftly. Lia watched as an arrow shot through the air, hitting the guard in the head. The Borgia guard stumbled to the side before falling down, catching both guards attention. The older male took this time to re-load and shoot both down.

They hopped into the courtyard as they ran across the stone ground Lia stopped to loot the guards. She got a couple of florins off them. Ezio gave her annoyed look as he waited at the top of the ladder. The brunette shrugged while smiling. She then quickly climbed the ladder to join him at the top. That's when a voice filled their ears, the voice of Cesare himself. "Forget the pope," he was saying "You only answer to me. Roma is the pillar that holds our entire enterprise aloft. She cannot waver. Which means, neither can you,"

Lia strained too see the group of men, it was the French general who spoke next "What of _il Vaticano?_(The Vatican)"

"That tired old mans club?" Cesare scoffed "Play along for now, but soon we will have no need of them." the Italian general turned to walk inside the Castello. Ezio began to search for a way up, Lia stepped back a bit then ran and climbed up the wall. She found a spot to hold onto and hoisted herself up, she smiled down at the surprised assassin. She scooted along the edge of the ledges to where a guard stood. She unsheathed her hidden blades and stabbed him then threw him over her shoulder. Lia swiftly pulled herself up, she checked left and right. A guard caught her eye, her was standing not too far off observing what happened to the guard. She pulled a throwing knife and hit him in the throat.

Lia watched as he tumbled off the roof to who-knows-where. She glanced over at Ezio as he jumped down from the ledge. He motioned for her to follow him. They skimmed across the ground to a small ledge overlooking the ground that was covered in Borgia guards. The male assassin looked down below, Lia watched as his hidden blades emerged and his stepped off the ledge. Her eyes follow him as he landed on the guard, his blades sunk into the poor mans neck. She jumped onto a small ledge then to the ground so the fall wouldn't be so harsh.

They exchanged looks, Lia stooped down and looted the dead man before running to catch up with Ezio. He was stealthily running along beams that connecting the outerwall and the Castello's exterior. Lia swallowed her nerves as she mounted the beams, they creaked under her weight. She cringed but no one seemed to hear. She hurried along the beams till she got to the roof of a building. The brunette observed that her partner had already killed the guards here.

Lia scrambled up the small wall and followed him across the ropes connected to the Castello. With swift agility they scaled the Castello, they stopped in front of a window. Lia could see Lucrezia inside, then she watched as Cesare entered. "Cesare," she greeted him happily.

"Lucrezia," he greeted, equally as elated. Both assassins cringed as they shared a long, romantic kiss. Weren't they related? "I hope you have treated our guest with kindness," Lia could hear the edge of sarcasism in his voice.

"That mouth on her, how I'd love to sew it shut." she growled angerily.

Cesare gave a small smirk "I'd rather like it open myself," his reply made Ezio stiffen next to her. Lia glanced over at the raging assassin. Lucrezia gave an 'oh' sound while her brother chuckled. As they neared the window the assassins ducked down, still listening. "Have you talked to the pope about the funds requested by my banker?" questioned the Italian general.

Lia peeked over the edge, she could see the jealousy glint off Lucrezia's eyes. "He is away from the Castello," she paused "And he might need some convicing when he returns."

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it?" he said rather menacingly to her. Then Lia felt slightly bad for the woman, she was just a puppet in his show.

Lucrezia shut her eyes while taking a deep breath "No," replied the cowardly woman "Only it gets quite lonely here. You and I spend so little time together these days, busy as you are with your other conquests."

Cesare cut her off as he placed his hand on her chest "Soon, once I have secured the throne of Italia," he backed her up, a threatening look on his face. "You are going to be my queen, and your loneliness will be a thing of the past." he told her.

Her voice had a lusty edge to it now as she said "I cannot wait," but suddenly he grabbed a hold of her hair.

"Behave yourself while I am gone," he then left her, against the wall. She followed out looking like she was going to burn the Castello down with her anger.

Lia and Ezio exchanged looks, both of them knew where she was going. They jumped along the ledges sticking out of the castello, they were still climbing when yells broke out into the night. "Open the gate! The captain general is leaving!" a man yelled.

Ezio looked to his companion "Machaivelli is going to be very disappointed," he grumbled to her.

"The main thing now is too get Caterina out of the Castello prison," Lia murmured too him. He nodded in reply, and with that they began to scale the Castello once again. Both assassins stopped once they heard speaking, they peeked into the window too see it was Caterina's.

Lucrezia charged towards the door "Open her cell," she commanded the guard. A fiery jealousy burned in her eyes. As she entered she grabbed a iron rod, Caterina stood to meet the blonde witch. "How was the journey to Roma? Did you sit in Cesare's private carriage?" her words were full of venom.

Lia was surprised by Caterina's defiant response "You're pathetic Lucrezia," she growled. Lucrezia gave her a harsh shove so that Caterina fell.

"What did he talk about? His plans for Napoli? Did you like it?" Lucrezia was spouting off, her aura was wild with green.

"I can't remember," was the snarky comment the red head made.

Lucrezia pulled back the iron rod "Perhaps you'll remember this!" she then let it go with all her pent up rage in one swing at Caterina's hip. The red head squealed in pain. "That put you in your place," she hissed then stalked out to the guard. "Lock it and give me the key," she commanded. The guard quickly handed it over.

Lia looked over at the angry Ezio, his chocolate eyes burned with rage. She squeezed his shoulder, giving him a look that said, we will get her. The older male assassin nodded and they were off once more, scaling the large Castello. They got to the top quickly, they began to head for the courtyard. Lia got there first so she got to assassinate the guard walking around. Ezio was already running into the Castello as Lia still looted the dead man.

Once she was finished she followed right behind him. The Castello was nice, the walls were white marble and the floors were covered in rich, red, Persian rugs. Lia descended into the dungeon quickly, she could that Ezio had already been there. A guard was lying dead on the floor. Lia didn't take the time to loot him. She hurriedly raced down the hallway, once she arrived Ezio had just finished off the guards. He had already talked to Caterina as well, he gave Lia a look that said, let's go. They sprinted throughout the hallways up to the garden where Lucrezia was.

"I love you so, I want to sing it too the heavens," a male voice was saying. Puzzled, Lia strained to get a better view, the man was not Cesare.

Lucrezia looked worried "Please! You must whisper it only to yourself. If Cesare found out, who knows what he would do," she told the man.

He seemed confused "Are you not newly widowed?" questioned said man.

"He killed my husband," she bluntly stated to him. If I was him I would have been running, Lia thought to herself.

The man did look slightly frightened "Oh,"

Lucrezia leaned towards him "Cesare has always been jealous of my attentions, but that should not deter us." she said to him.

"No?" the man seemed slightly uncertain, maybe he was thinking it wasn't such a good idea.

"I will keep our secret," Lucrezia promised.

The man's dramatic response made Lia want to throw up, "Lucrezia. Your lips call to me," he wooed. Both assassins had just climbed over the large, golden fence.

Lucrezia looked up alarmed "What was that?"

The man also sensed the sound and got up, quickly making an excuse "I am late for rehearsal. Farewell, my love," he then exited. Lucrezia stood and started to exit herself when a guard approached.

"I heard the entire exchange, _mia Signora_(my lady), and can vouch for it," he told her.

Lucrezia was quick to respond "Good," she snapped "Tell Cesare. We shall see how it feels when the shoe is on the other foot,"

The guard backed up "Yes, Signora," he made a quick escape. Lucrezia went over to the flowers and picked one up, like a schoolgirl she began to pluck the petals off.

"He loves me, he loves me not." she sang "He loves me, he loves me not." She was interupted as Ezio and Lia jumped down behind her. She whirled around, panic in her eyes.

Ezio stepped towards her "Please, continue. I did not mean to interupt," he smoothly told her

She began to circle him, her eyes never leaving him. It's like she didn't even notice Lia standing behind him. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze? How nice to finally meet after hearing so much," she then paused before saying "A pity Cesare is no longer here. He would have enjoyed this." the brunette woman realized immediatly Lucrezia was backing up.

Ezio took menacing steps toward her "My fight is not with you Lucrezia. Free Caterina and I will stand down." said assassin told her.

"Impossible," Lucrezia snapped, Lia was about to hurl herself at the woman if Ezio didn't.

"Then you leave me no choice," he growled while taking larger steps towards her.

Lucrezia backed up while yelling "Guards!" Lia quickly withdrew her dagger while Ezio grabbed his sword.

"No, you get Lucrezia, I'll handle the guards," the young woman barked at her partner. Ezio gave her an uncertain look but captured the blonde witch. Lia easily defeated the two men, then another four came running in. It took her a minute or so but she got them down. Ezio was already dragging Lucrezia away, Lia could hear the annoying womans screeching. The young woman launched herself down the stairs to catch the guards that had just begun to attack once more. Lia finished them off, telling Ezio to keep going so he did so.

When they got down into the dungeon he brought Lucrezia over to the barred door. "_Salute _Lucrezia! How I've missed you," Caterina's words dripped with posion.

"_Vai a farti fottere, troia!_(Go fuck yourself, whore)" the blonde shot back with equal venom.

Caterina smirked "Always a pleasure. Bring her here. I'll take the key," she then reached down into Lucrezia's corset and brought it out. "Oh, classy," Caterina shoved Lucrezia inside, the blonde went on a rampage.

"Guards! Guards!" she screamed, Lia was about to jump but Caterina slammed her head into the bars.

Caterina snarled "That's enough out of you!" Lia was surprised by this ferocity. The red head was starting to grow on her.

Ezio's eyes roved over the half dressed woman "Can you walk?" he questioned.

"No," she simply replied, Lia watched as the male assassin swept her off her feet.

He sighed "I guess we are going out the front," he muttered. That was easier said than done. Lia fought off the guards while Ezio held Caterina. The brunette also fought off her jealousy, she remembered when Ezio held her like that. As they fought Lia listened to Ezio and Caterina's conversation. They said something about a night together. What happened there? Jealousy prickled it way up again, damn, she pushed it away. Finally they reached the exit of the Castello, Ezio set Caterina upon a horse and looked to Lia as she also mounted a horse. They all rode across the bridge, Ezio told Caterina to go on to _Isola Tiberina_ and they would distract the guards.

By this time Lia was exhausted from fighting, she thought it would never end! Guards kept coming, they never seemed to stop. Thats when Ezio grabbed her arm and began to drag her out. "Let's go!" he yelled.

"What about fighting?" she yelled back as they raced the streets, knocking civilians aside. When they came to a blockade of guards the male assassin cursed and pushed her up a building. "I can climb on my own," she hissed and scrambled up.

"There's too many to fight," he told her as they ran closely together. Lia's eyes darted around at the guards.

She looked over the edge of the building, guards were racing down there to catch up as well. "We should spilt up, meet back at _Isola Tiberina_," before Ezio could protest Lia had jumped across the street to another building. She was tired from fighting and climbing but she ran as fast as she could. Her hand slipped to her knives, she turned around and launched a few at the following guards. Three of them fell causing the guards to trip over them. This gave her extra time to get away, she jumped and pulled her knees into her chest. She landed in a cart of hay and waited for the guards to run past. They did just that.

Lia sighed while getting out of the hay, she picked a few pieces of straw out of her hair. With swift steps she blended into a crowd to pass the guards that stalked by. She only hoped Ezio got out safely.

* * *

**Well, I'll try to explain Ezio and Lia's relationship in a less complicated way. Lia sort of likes Ezio. She thinks he's a good guy besides his man-whorish ways. That's why she doesn't fully trust him. Ezio likes Lia, but he's still hung up on Caterina. Now that Caterina has explained that she doesn't like him that way Ezio can explore his feelings for Lia. So, yup, that's the least complicated way! Anyways, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks again for reading! (review?)**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	7. Chapter 7: Love is like Rose Thorns

**All right my reviewers. You were demanding Fiore in this chapter so that's what exactly happened. He is in this one! A lot of drama happens actually. Poor Lia, she has trouble with men. I like this chapter because this is when the story starts to get pretty good in my opinion. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Enjoy lovelies!**

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, duh, of course I don't. (I wish) I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Lia burst through the door of _Isola Tiberina_ out of breath, she had sprinted there after lowering her notority. Machaivelli was sitting at his desk. sifting through the papers. He didn't look happy, at all. He glanced up once he sensed her "Oh, hello," he mumbled.

"Has Ezio been by?" she questioned, worry rose up in her. What if he hadn't gotten away? Surely he had.

Machaivelli sighed "Of course he has, he just saw Caterina out. He'll probably be back in looking for you," just as he finished saying this the said man strode inside. Not looking happy either. Lia knew she was in for a lashing because she spilt away from him.

He came up, grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Machaivelli! Save me!" she called to the philosopher dramatically. This got the older man to smile at his desk but he didn't look up. Ezio shut the door to the small room they were in and let go of her.

"Lia, you scared me half to death," the male assassin growled "Something could of happened to you!"

Lia scoffed at him "Nothing did, did it? I can take care of myself, Ezio," she snapped.

He scowled "Something could of happened, I don't want to take chances. I care about you, Lia, a lot." the last part he mumbled, Lia had to strain to hear it, but once she did she turned the color of the red curtains.

"Why do you say such things to me," she muttered and turned to leave, suddenly he grabbed her hand.

The questioning look in his eye told her she shouldn't have said that. "What do you mean?"

Lia pulled away "Don't act dumb, Auditore," she ripped away only to be shoved up against the wall. His arms trapped her on both sides. She ground her teeth together.

"I mean it when I say I care about you," he told her "We're friends." the statement stung.

Lia shoved him away "Yes, well, maybe you should open your eyes Ezio! One of us has feelings for the other that mean more," with that she stormed out. The young woman didn't stop, she charged outside and mounted her awaiting horse. Lia's horse didn't halt till she was at home. She threw open the door, then what she saw made her eyes go wide. "F-Fiore, what're you doing here?" she sputtered.

The magician gave her a smile "I came to ask you out to dinner, since you left so rudely the last time," was the smooth reply. He swiftly stood and siezed her hand so he could press his lips against it.

Her eyes flickered to her uncle who was sipping on some wine across the room looking quite confused. "I don't think so, I have some things I need to do," she declined but the look in his eye made her reconsider. "Well, I suppose I could go out for awhile," she backtracked.

His smile returned "_Magnifico_,(Magnificent)" exclaimed the Templar man.

Lia rushed into her room and doned a blue dress with long pink sleeves. She hurriedly laced the corset and slipped on her pink slippers before doing her hair into a braid. She exited her room reluctantly, Fiore stood up and escorted her out the door. Lia was very conscious of the guards tailing them. For awhile they didn't say anything but the young woman couldn't hold back anymore. "What do you want from me?"

Fiore grinned at her "Nothing really, I like you. So, it's only natural I court you."

The brunette stumbled a bit "C-Court?" she stuttered incredously.

He chuckled "You're acting so surprised now days, of course. You'd make a good wife, plus you could handle my lifestyle." he shrugged.

"Even after you've learned what I am?" she knew there was something behind all this. He would surely want information.

He smirked "That doesn't matter to me, even though you could help me in the future. Also if you refuse to marry me I could always turn you in and have you hung." he said nonchalantly.

"It would be a marriage without trust, and I will not quit the brotherhood." she growled, her hands itched to lodge her dagger in his throat.

He stopped her once they arrived at an expensive restaraunt, he slipped his hand to the small of her back and ushered her in. "Ah, _Benvenuto Messere Rizzo_(Welcome Mister Rizzo) A new woman tonight?" the servant winked. Fiore forced a smile.

"_Si,_ now would you please show us to our table?" the magician asked between gritted teeth. The servant nodded while gesturing for them to follow. Fiore pulled out her chair for her, Lia blushed slightly but wasn't complemented. She didn't like him, he gave her the creeps. He had bad intentions.

Lia's eyes narrowed at him as the servant disappeared to get the wine. "So, you're quite the ladies man?" she smirked at him.

Fiore ran a hand through his cropped blonde hair that had tints of brown. He was definitely not from Italia. "I suppose," he smiled, his voice dripped with charm. The brunette took a sip of the wine that was just poured in front of her. "So, how is your sister?" he asked.

Lia froze, her eyes were wide as she looked at him "How do you know about my sister?"

"I looked into you, I wanted to know more about you. I learned your sister, Savina, is a very sick girl. So I sent some expensive medicine to her, did it help?" asked Fiore, Lia couldn't find her voice. She didn't know how to reply. He saved her sister?

The young woman finally snapped out of her shock "She's is doing much better, thank you," she sincerely thanked him.

He smiled "I'm glad to hear it," he then ordered for the both of them. It was probably food Lia wouldn't have any other day.

"Where are you really from?" she questioned him, he seemed happy she was asking him questions about his past.

"Well, I'm from France, but my father was so in love with Italian names he gave me one." he shrugged as he said this.

Lia nodded "That explains your French," muttered the girl.

He smiled "I love the French language, you speak it as well, correct?" he asked.

She gave a short nod "Of course, my mother is French." she stated dully.

"_Avez-vous déjà été en France_(Have you ever been to France)?" he questioned her with interest in his green eyes.

The female assassin shook her head "_Je suis beaucoup plus à_ _ de pauvres_(No, I'm much to poor)" she replied, the words rolled off her tongue smoothly.

He smiled in delight "_Je vais devoir vous y lorsque nous sommes mariés_(I will have to take you there when we are married)" this comment made Lia scowl. She didn't want to marry him, she liked someone else. She just admitted it to him. Thinking about it made her cringe, maybe she shouldn't have left right after. "Lia, Lia is everything okay?" Fiore asked with concern.

She snapped her eyes back to his "_Oui je vais bien_(Yes, I'm fine)" she replied, he smiled. The food came out and it was hard to eat slowly because it was so good. She wasn't sure how to feel about the man across from her. He did save her sister, but he was blackmailing her to marry him. It just didn't seem right. Plus she was, maybe, in love with Ezio Auditore. But he would never love her back the way she wanted. He just thought of her as a friend and that killed her. Maybe she should just let him go, besides, he would never be faithful. She'd seen him work on girls. He had much experience.

Although, Lia was an assassin, fighting against the Templar's and here she was being engaged by one. So, in all sense, she hated Fiore, she did. He might've saved her sister but he was her enemy. After dinner he walked her around the streets of Roma. She noticed they weren't heading in the direction of her uncles house. The guards were still tailing them, they were most likely Fiore's. He suddenly stopped in front of a large fountain. He kneeled down, Lia swallowed the lump in her throat as she knew what was going on.

He pulled out a beautiful amethyst ring, studded with rubies "_Lia Niccosai de Florence veux-tu m'épouser_(Lia Niccosai from Florence, will you marry me)?" his velvety voice asked.

"No!" She growled to him, he stood up not looking like a happy man. He took her hand and shoved the ring onto her finger.

His eyes burned into hers "You will marry me, I thought we had already discussed this," he hissed to her.

"No, you discussed this, I didn't agree to anything," she huffed and crossed her arms.

He squeezed her arm, hard, enough to make her bite back a squeek. "Would you rather be hung along with your family?" he growled into her ear.

Lia's eyes were wide as saucers "You wouldn't," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Try me," he stated bluntly, and he smiled wickedly at her "Now, let's get you home," he said cheerfully.

The young woman didn't move, she was frozen. He had threatened her family, too bad she forgot her dagger. She would've killed him. She still could with her hands but it was risky considering he weighed a lot more than 120 pounds and he was strong. She could just tell. Plus she would have to fight the guards then she would be an enemy of the city and she couldn't even show her face for at least two months. She would have to do it another time. She slowly began to trudge behind him.

She didn't speak to him the whole way back to her house, even if he tried. Obviously it wasn't making him happy. When they arrived he grabbed her hair and forced her against the wall "If you say anything or do anything stupid then consider yourself dead." he hissed "And you better treat me better next time, I am your future husband." he stated and kissed her neck. She felt tears prick at her eyes, the hold on her hair was really starting to hurt and now her back was throbbing from the impact with the wall.

"_Va bene_(Okay)" she managed to say between gritted teeth, he let go of her and backed away.

He waved as he left "Good night, _mon amour_(my love(French))" he called to her. Lia wasted no time to scramble inside the house, her eyes were wide with a mix of bewilderment and burning hate.

She screamed "Damn him!" she lost all sense and threw a vase of flowers, she bought them the other day, at the wall. The scream and crash of glass caused La Volpe to come running in.

"Are you alright?" he quickly asked and hugged her tightly as she tremebled with rage.

"I will kill him," she swore loudly, La Volpe couldn't be any more confused.

He stroked her hair "Who, tell me who, _nipote_(niece)" he whispered to her.

"_Fiore Rizzo da Francia_," she hissed.

* * *

**WHAAAAT? I know, it's shocking. But it wouldn't be a dramatic love story without a twisted and physco man that stalks the woman. Ahh... Yep. Lia has finally realized her feelings too! (About time) Haha ;) The chapters from now on will be a little more interesting. I'm kind of backing off the story line so I can focus on Lia's life. But, there will be mentions of missions in the fic. Did you like it? Please, review! I love to read them, they give me inspiration to keep writing. :) Thanks again!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Comes with a Cost

**Ah, it's almost been a week since I've updated! That's crazy! I meant to do it sooner but I just didn't have the time. I had to work this week (ugh). Oh well, enough of my excuses right? Haha, anyways, everyone is in for a treat with this chapter! Things might be happenin between Ezio and Lia ;) if you catch my drift. Haa, also, Fiore is a prick, like always. I hope you enjoy it! On with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED**

* * *

Lia didn't come out of her room till about noon the next day, she was exhausted from the day before. She had stayed up late telling her uncle about the predicament she was in and didn't get to bed till about 3:30. She had a lot of work cut out ahead of her. First of all she had to apologize to Ezio for being rude. Secondly she had to kill that _bastardo _Fiore. She would make sure he died by her hand.

Her uncle also vowed to help her, no one threatened his family either. Lia was now on her way to _Isola Tiberina_ to see Ezio, hopefully he was there. She wanted to explain herself, she shouldn't have done that too him. She was disappointed when she found no one inside, she sighed and plopped down in a seat in front of Machaivelli's desk. Suddenly the door opened and a male voice starting calling out "Machaivelli! Are you here?" Lia turned around to see a surprised Ezio.

She stood up "I was looking for you," she told him, his eyes narrowed. Once again he didn't look happy. He didn't answer he simply folded his arms over his chest. She blushed while scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. She began to stumble over her words "I-um- I just w-wanted to say s-sorry," then wanted to slam her palm to her forehead. Could she sound any more pathetic?

He took a few steps towards her, he stopped when there was a few inches betweem them. "Why did you leave yesterday?" he asked.

She shrugged, stepping back, bumping into the desk. "I was scared of what you would say," she trailed off.

He suddenly closed the small gap between them, he slipped his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Lia hadn't kissed a lot of boys before, so she wasn't as experienced as the man in front of her. But he guided her throughout the kiss, gently coaching her mouth to open. She complied and felt his tongue skim over hers, sending chills down her spine. She raised her hands and pulled down his hood so she bury her fingers in his hair. Lia felt feelings she hadn't ever felt before blossom inside her. His hands skimmed down her body and lifted her up. He set her down on the desk, she instictively locked her legs around his waist so she could him pull closer.

The heat built up between them, setting them both on fire with lust for each other. Ezio broke the kiss so he could trail his lips down her neck, he sucked on her skin. Making sure he left a mark. Lia moaned softly, encouraging him to go on. He began to unbuckle her armor and she did the same for him. A sudden 'ahem' caused them to stop and jump away from each other. There stood an awkward looking Machaivelli and La Volpe. Lia was already flushed but an ever brighter blush surfaced on her face.

The female assassin hopped off the desk and re-buckled her armor. "You just had to do it on my desk," Machaivelli muttered as he went to fix the papers now scattered about.

Ezio smirked "You know, it happens wherever it happens," he said shrugging nonchalantly. Lia was about to faint from embarrassment.

"Lia, I think you should continue to wear this," her uncle held out the amethyst ring. She gave it a disgusted look, he sighed. "Just until he's out of the way, if you don't it could arouse suspicision." Lia snatched the ring and slid it on her ring finger.

Ezio looked confused "What's going on? Why are you wearing that ring on that finger? Who gave it to you?" he was now interrogating her.

"Um," Lia sputtered, where should she start? "You should sit down before I start telling you what's going on,"

After she finished her story Ezio was up pacing, cursing under his breath. Jealousy burned in his eyes, Lia wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was kind of sexy. "Do you have a plan?" the said man asked La Volpe.

"No, it's not my mission," her uncle started to say but Lia cut him off.

"It's mine. I plan to get close to him them cut his throat." she growled, twirling her dagger between her fingers.

Ezio stopped pacing and glanced at her "I will help,"

"No," she said forcefully "He threatened my family, _figlio di puttana_(son of a bitch)"

"Besides Ezio, you have other things to attend too. Like the assassination of Rodrigo and Cesare, you shouldn't forget." Machaivelli warned the male assassin.

Ezio sighed "So with this man lurking around, can I still take Lia out?" he asked.

La Volpe looked to Machaivelli, who shrugged. "It could be potentially dangerous if he suspects you two have a romantic relationship. He is a Templar official which means he has power, guards, and money. You should be as careful as you can," he told them.

Machaivelli smiled "Wait, Ezio isn't your birthday coming up?" asked the philosopher.

The male assassin groaned "Don't mention it, I'm trying to forget it," he muttered.

Lia grinned at him "Why didn't you tell me? I'll have to get you a present! When's the party?" she asked Machaivelli since Ezio seemed to be in distress he was getting old.

"Friday, it will be held here." Machaivelli told her, Ezio groaned loudly, announcing he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

The female assassin stood "Well then, I have two days to find the perfect gift! I have to leave now!" she announced and flew out the door, leaving the three men to talk real business. Lia skipped happily down the street, she hated the ring on her finger, but was ecstatic from her kiss with Ezio. She touched her lips, as she traced her bottom lip a smile formed on her face. She giggled to herself and continued down the street.

A chill came over body and she stopped, much to the displeasure of the civilians behind her who grumbled. Lia whirled around, her eyes darted about, she sensed she was being watched. She didn't see anyone so she turned back around and kept going. The young woman was headed to the most expensive merchant she knew of. She was looking through the armor and weapons. She didn't find anything so she went to the black smith. Lia smiled at her idea of having something specially made for him.

The practically broke girl gawked at the price of the price of the sword she wanted. She clapped her hands together "I'll be back with the money," she told the man who nodded. As she began down the street that creepy feeling came back and she glanced backwards. There was a man, dressed in all black robes, leaning up against the wall. His hood was pulled over his face so Lia couldn't get a good look. She decided she shouldn't wait around to figure out who he was. She was out of there in a second, she weaved in and out of crowds without drawing attention to herself.

Lia pickpocketed a few people for extra money for the sword before going to the pigeon coop on top of a building. She searched for a good mission that paid well and went to execute it. She did just that, she had to assassinate a spy. The man wasn't easy to spot, but he was easy to kill. He didn't even see her coming. Lia collected about 2,000 florins and went to pay to have the sword made. Every once and awhile she would cast a look backwards and the man in black was following her. That wasn't a good sign. She'd have to climb up to the rooftops to get away and if he followed her then she would confront him.

After paying for the sword Lia jumped up onto a box then to the roof, she kept going higher from there. Once she was at the top she stood still, waiting to see if he'd show up, whoever he was. A few minutes past and Lia let out a sigh of relief, so he wasn't an assassin, maybe just stalker. If that made it any better. She turned to keep walking but was met by the man in black. His cold almost black eyes bore through her, Lia gasped and jumped away. "W-Who the hell are you?" she demanded to know.

He smirked "My name doesn't matter. I was hired by Fiore to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." he stated.

"I don't need a babysitter." she hissed "If you keep following me I'll kill you," she threatened and rested her hand on her sword to show she was serious.

He chuckled while throwing her a smug smile "You couldn't kill me sweetheart, I'm the best assassin in Russia." he told her with pride laced in his voice.

"Yes, maybe you are in Russia. But here in Roma you're just another to add to the list," Lia growled and disappeared off the roof. The landing was rough, pain shot up her legs but it didn't stop her from sprinting away. About 15 minutes of running and she was pretty sure she'd lost him. She rested in an ally, trying to catch her breath. She rubbed her feet, they ached from running and climbing so much lately. Lia pushed off the wall and joined the streets of Roma, she had one more stop after all.

Lia was once again, happier than ever. She had the perfect gifts planned out. She returned home only to find the man she hated most having tea with her uncle. She grinded her teeth as she saw him, Fiore. "Hello _amoureux_(sweetheart(French))," he purred once he caught sight of her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked as she made her way over to the pair. Her uncle glanced upward and gave her a smile.

Fiore stood and planted a kiss on her cheek "I came too see you. Is it odd a man wants to see his fiance?" questioned the hated man.

Lia shivered in disgust, but he took it the other way. "I suppose not," she began to say "Although, I'm much to busy to slow down,"

Her 'fiance' frowned "What could keep you from your future husband? I was hoping I could spend some time getting to know your uncle." he sighed "I planned a horse ride and everything," he gave her a sad looking. He was trying to play on her heartstrings, but she didn't have any sympathy for him.

She gave him a bored look "Maybe another day," she bluntly stated causing a dark look to pass over Fiore's face.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" his voice was tight as he spoke, obviously he was having trouble controlling himself in front of her uncle. La Volpe narrowed his eyes at the man, he'd surely kill him if he laid a hand on Lia.

Lia nodded "Of course, tomorrow would be better anyways. I don't have anything to do, we can spend the entire day together," she quickly tried to empathize with him.

His easy look and smile returned "Great, I'll be by at noon to pick you up, be ready _mon amour_," he cooed then kissed her cheek. She reluctantly kissed his in return. He then left, his threatening aura lifting up from the room. Lia let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the sofa.

"I hate him already," La Volpe muttered from his place in the seat across the wooden table.

The female assassin opened her eyes to glance over at him "Now you know how I feel, I wish I could just kill him," she grumbled.

Her uncle stood and went to put away the tea but left her a cup "The tea should help you sleep," he told her as he returned.

Lia quickly threw it back and got up "Good, I definitely need the sleep. _Grazie zio,_(Thank you, uncle)" she trudged to her room and flopped onto her bed. Sure enough, the tea put her to sleep. She woke up to a small shake, then another small shake. "Hmm?" she grogily murmured.

"Ezio is here to see you," her uncles voice broke into her ears, at the sound of that name Lia was up in an instant. This made her uncle chuckle and leave. She was in her sleeping gown but didn't want to change so she threw on a long, blue overcoat that seemed like a dress. She hopped into her brown boots and walked out, after taming her messy hair. Lia still looked a tad sleepy but she didn't care and neither did her assassin. Ezio instantly smiled once he saw her, she smiled also.

He gently took her hand and brushed his lips over her skin "_Ciao amore mio_(Hello my love)" he said, a blush descended on her face. "Come with me," he then whisked her out the back door and to the country side. She giggled as they ran, she wasn't sure where they were going. Finally he stopped and sat down in a field, Lia sat down as well. The moon shone brightly in the sky, it was full tonight.

She shivered in the chilly night air, he pulled her close and shared his body heat. Lia smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you for visiting me," she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head "How could I stay away," he teased and she laughed.

"We can't be seen together," she told him dully, he backed away a bit to see her somber face.

He had an angry look "What? Why?" asked the fuming man.

She sighed "Fiore hired an assassin to follow me around and make sure I don't get into 'trouble'." she told him scornfully.

A deep growl rumbled through him "_Quel bastardo_,(That bastard)" he snapped.

Lia snuggled closer to him "At least we can be together now," she whispered and hugged him tightly.

He then rolled on top of her and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She allowed his tongue into her mouth and they danced with lust. She pressed her body to his, wishing to satisfy herself. She stroked his head as his lips roamed down her neck, his fingers swiftly unbuttoned the coat and his lips latched to her collar bone. Lia gave him a moan of pleasure, fueling his actions. His hands began to push the dress up her thighs and rest on her hips.

She raised her hips and pressed into his groin, she heard him groan delightfully. She smiled and repeated her actions, he looked up into her eyes with lust clouding his gaze. "If you keep doing that I'll take you right here," he husked into her ear. She shivered in pleasure, wishing he'd do just that.

Lia kissed him once more "Ezio will you promise me something?" she asked him.

He nodded while getting up off her, she felt slightly saddened he was gone. "Of course, _mia caro_, what is it?"

She bit her lip "Will you only like me? Not any other girl," in other words she didn't want him to cheat. She knew he was smooth with other women and slept with lots of them.

The male assassin nodded "I only love you Lia, I promise you this," stated the honest man.

She smiled and stood up "Good, now I better get back to bed and you should get home before that other assassin comes around,"

* * *

**Aww, I'm such a tease. Don't worry my lovelies, the next chapter is the best. Well, it depends whatcha like. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out soon, like tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing it. I promise no late delays on chapters. Thanks again for reading! Remember, review!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	9. Chapter 9: Deflowering a Perfect Rose

**What? I lied! I'm sorry! This was a long chapter to write and I had such little time. But I got to it, I literally had to drag myself to the computer! Haaa, so in advance, I'm sorry for any errors in spelling, grammar, etc... It's a good chapter though. It's pretty long, like 5,000 words. Whoa! Haha, the ending is a sweet treat for those who love smut :P So yes, there is smut in this chapter. You don't have to read it. Enjoy lovelies! R&R**!

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, sadly, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Lia woke up happy at first but then realized what she had to do and scowled. She had to spend time with damn bastard Fiore. The brunette reluctantly dragged herself from her bed and trudged to the wash room. She took a quick bath before getting ready. She wore a plain red gown, she didn't feel like dressing up. She pulled on her brown buskins and braided her hair quickly. Just as she finished her 'fiance' arrived with a large smile and gifts.

The young woman was surprised as he set a chest down on the wooden table. He then turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek "_Bonjour, mon amour_(Hello, my love)" he purred.

Lia fought back the urge to wipe off her cheek "It's nice to see you," she lied with a fake smile. She pointed to the chest "What is that?"

"Open it and see," he urged her with a bright smile. Lia cocked an eyebrow and cautiously opened the chest. Inside was a beautiful white dress, her heart dropped into her stomach. "I know alterations need to be made, but when I found it I knew I had to have it for you. It was made in France," he prided himself.

The female assassin was speechless as she began to pull the dress from the chest. It was beautiful, she would admit to that. Expensive lace covered the boddess and diamonds studded the neckline. The skirt was full, with rolls of fabric, the train could easily be 8 feet. Lia also admitted she would look perfect in the dress, but if only she wasn't marrying him. "Wow," was the only word out of her mouth.

She felt his arms suddenly snake around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. Much like Ezio did after their fight awhile back. "I can't wait till our wedding. I especially can't wait till afterwards." he smirked against the skin of her neck while planting a kiss there. Good thing Lia covered the mark Ezio left on her collarbone. If Fiore were to see it he would go crazy.

"It will be one magical day," she murmured, that's the day she planned on killing him. She undid his arms from around her form and turned to face him "Where will we be going today?"

"I plan on taking you to Florence so we can meet your family," he told her, a bright look on his face. Her stomach did a flip at the thought of seeing her family, but she would miss Ezio's birthday! The trip is almost 5 hours on horseback! She could probably be back late tomorrow night.

She swallowed hard and forced a smile "That's great! I've missed my family so much, although, we'll have to leave early tomorrow. I have something important to attend to." she told him. He seemed content she agreed to go.

He rushed around, packing a few of her things "We best get going, I already informed them we'd be there tonight," he hurried her outside and into an expensive carriage. Well, this wasn't what she expected.

The entire ride he talked about his travels and all the places they would go when they were married. Lia didn't pay attention to most of it, she mainly watched the landscape change as they headed to Firenze. She was excited to see her family, but not with the devil across from her. The 5 hours seemed to be a lifetime, she thought it would never end. Finally at about 5:30 they arrived in the city of Firenze. Lia could feel her excitement bubble as they headed down the street that led towards her part of town. She recognized some of the residents she knew well.

Fiore smiled at her as he saw her happiness "Are you happy to be back home?" he asked.

"Of course, I've been gone from my family for awhile," replied Lia curtly. That's the only reason she was happy to be in Florence. He shouldn't get it mixed up. The carriage lurched to a stop in front of her humble home, the expensive transportation looked out of place. Lia saw her family waiting in front of the door with huge smiles. She jumped out of the carriage and threw herself into their arms.

"_Je suis tellement heureux que votre maison!_(I'm so glad you're home!)" Colette, her mother, exclaimed while smothering Lia in kisses.

Fiore stepped out, straightened his vest and caught the attention of her entire family. He held out his hand to her father, Felice. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir," he politely said.

Her father smiled while shaking his hand "You too, son. I'm happy to see my daughter is marrying a gentleman," he chuckled as he said this.

Fiore then smiled at Colette who released Lia so she could hug her father. He brought Colette's hand to his lips, pecking it lightly. "_Un plaisir de vous rencontrer comme bien Madame,_(A pleasure to meet you as well, madam,)" said the smooth magician.

The mother blushed "_Vous parlez français_?(You speak French?)" was her incredous response.

"_Oui, madame,_(Yes, madam)" he told her with a smile that even made Savina blush.

He gave Savina a light kiss on the forehead "And how are you? I hope my medicine helped you," his eyes sparkled as she lit up.

"You sent the medicine? _Grazie! Grazie, messer!_(Thank you! Thank you mister!)" she gave him a hug causing Lia to feel nauseas. Why did they like him so much? He wasn't that great. No, he was the spawn of Satan himself. He was blackmailing her to marry him!

Fiore chuckled while patting Savina on the head "_Non è un problema_(It's not a problem). I need my future sister to feel better," cooed the persuasive man. Lia rolled her eyes.

Her little brother, Adamo, gave Fiore a good, hard look with judgement in his gaze. Lia felt her hope rise, finally someone was catching onto his fake attitude. "You are marrying my sister?" he asked with uncertainity in his voice.

The magician nodded "_Si,_ I love her," he replied with all seriousness. They stared at each other for a few seconds before her brother got an odd look.

"Why would you ever want to marry her? _Lei è una strega!_(She's a witch!)" he stuck his tongue out at his shocked sister. Fiore broke out into laughs along with the rest of the family.

Lia fumed "_Sei morto!_(You're dead!)" she growled and he took off down the street, she quickly followed. With her longer legs and more developed muscles she easily caught him. She plucked him up and dragged him back home. He was laughing so hard that he embarrassed her in front of her 'fiance' so he didn't recognize the pain when she grabbed his hair. "Brother," she barked at him to get him to shut up.

Once she released him and he straightened himself up, the smile quickly turning to a scowl. "Yes, what is it you need, sister?" his voice dripped with sarcasim. She was confused, before he didn't act like this.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

His glare burned into her "Nothing, why don't you just go back to Roma and leave us again." he snapped at her.

"Hey!" she shouted at him as he stormed into the house "Is that any way to talk to your sister?" she muttered to herself.

The night went by faster than she expected. Her brother still ignored her but the rest of her family enjoyed Fiore's and her company. The dinner was small but good like always. Lia's mother was quite the cook, she cooked all the time. For some reason Fiore was delightful with her family, she didn't understand. If he grew to like them then how could he threaten to hang them? But then again, he said he _loved_ her but he threatened to hang her as well.

When it was time to go to bed Lia was hoping her parents would make them sleep in different rooms. No way did she want to share a bed with that creep! Too bad for her though. Since Colette trusted Fiore so much she allowed him to sleep with Lia in her room. They awkwardly danced around each other to get the room ready. Finally Lia was ready to put on her sleeping gown. She cleared her throat as a sign for him to leave.

He smiled while going around her "You might as well get used to undressing in front of me," he murmured while his fingers slid her dress from her body.

Lia gasped as it fell from her shoulders, she held it too her chest to conceal her breasts "W-What the hell! I'm not changing in front of you!" she snapped.

Fiore's gaze was lustful as he traced his green eyes along her unblemished skin. That's when rage clouded his gaze and he suddenly had her shoved up against the wall. It was so quick Lia didn't even see it coming. She grunted at the sharp pain at hitting an old nail in the stone. "What is this?" he hissed, his eyes flickered to the dark mark on her collarbone.

She tried to shove him off but his strength was too much, he kept her pinned. "It is nothing, why?" she tried to play stupid.

But it only enraged him further, he pressed her further into the stone wall, the nail drawing blood from her skin. She winced but kept her fear out of her face. "Don't you dare try to play dumb with me!" he hissed "Who gave you this?"

Lia finally found her power and pushed him away "It's a bruise!" she whispered sharply, not wanting to alarm her family "I am an assassin Fiore, I'm going to get them," she turned and dropped her dress to the floor. It was a pool of frabric about her feet. She slipped the sleeping gown over her head, quickly crawling into her small bed. There wasn't much room so they were forced to touch, not that he minded much. Lia cringed each time their skin brushed. It was difficult to fall asleep but she managed after while.

The next morning she woke up, alone, sprawled across her bed. The sun light flitted through her shabby curtains, landing straight in her eyes. She groaned as she got up to get ready. She wore one of her old dresses from her closet, she also noticed it had a new moth hole on the sleeve. Lia grumbled to herself as she messed with it. She struggled into her buskins before traveling out of the room. Her eyes about popped out of her head to see her mother and sister sitting there sewing while laughing with Fiore.

It wasn't a nice sight first thing in the morning. The young woman cleared her throat in annoyance, no one caught it. Fiore looked up at his 'fiance' and jumped up, smacking a kiss on her cheek. "Morning lovely," he purred.

She forced a smile while swallowing the bile in her throat "Good morning," she told him in a strained voice. Giving off the aura that he should back off. Although he ignored it with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" asked the 'sincere' man as he led her to the table so she could eat breakfast. Her mother and sister watched on in lovestruck awe. Occasionally they'd giggle together if he wiped some food from her mouth or stole a bite. Which exasperated the female assassin further. For some reason she couldn't help but blush at his actions. Lia also could tell it was making him smug and she wished she could just wipe the look right off his face.

Her reply to his question was curt "Fine," she then continued to eat, quicker than normal. Once she finished she took her plate to the wash basin and went to talk to her mother and sister. "Where is father and Adamo?" she questioned.

Colette shrugged "I suspect they are in town running the stand," she weaved the thread through the rags that served as clothes. Lia sighed, she thought the money she had been sending would help. Apperantly it barely put food on the table. Although, the brunette was just happy to see Savina not looking so sick. She actually glowed slightly, she was actually joyous as well.

The more Lia watched, the more she became suspicious of her sister. "Savina," she suddenly said, the younger girl looked up "let's go on a walk," she walked out the door, her sister following quickly behind.

"What is it, s_orella?_" Savina asked with concern, she had a tinge of worry clouding her voice.

Lia smiled broadly "Who is he?" she questioned, a smug edge showing through.

Savina sighed then smiled weakly "Am I that readable?" she muttered, mainly to herself.

"Tell me who it is! I want to know!" the older woman squealed causing Savina to blush.

The younger girl quietly murmured "Celio DeSanto, he's a courier. Mother and father don't know about him."

Lia wrapped her arm around her smaller sisters shoulders "Tell me more about him," urged the female assassin.

Savina sighed with a dreamy look on her face "He is great Lia, really great. He's very sweet and caring. He's 30 and before you say anything, I don't care that he's older. I love him, I love him so much." she stated forcefully.

Then it hit Lia, she gasped as she finally figured it out. "You're carrying his baby!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Savina hissed, she smacked her hand over her mouth. Then the girl sighed, this time with sorrow. "It's no use, in a few weeks mother and father will know. They will never let me see him again,"

Lia frowned while sliding her arm around her sister skinny shoulders. She was so small since she was sickly all the time. "I am almost completely sure they wouldn't do something like that. If they know you love each other they couldn't spilt you up. Nothing can break up love." the older girl stated.

Savina's smile returned "Like your and Fiore's love?" teased the unknowing girl. The eldest sister froze, her anger boiled. She did not love him.

After a few deep breaths she forced a smile "Yes, exactly," a hint of sarcasim was in her voice confusing Savina. "Anyways, when do I get to meet this Celio?"

"I don't know, he's delivering some papers in the _Vaticano_(Vatican)" replied Savina "He said the job will pay well!" she seemed to be excited.

That's when Lia became skeptical "He works for the Borgia?" her change in mood frightened her younger sister slightly.

"_Si_(yes) he's good at his job and they pay him the best." Savina explained shakily. The narrowed look coming from Lia made her nervous.

The female spotted her brother and father selling their produce. "Go back to the house, I need to talk to Adamo," she told her little sister. Savina nodded and scampered down the street. When Lia started to approach the stand her brother gave her a pointed look, one that said 'go to hell'. She was extremely confused why he was so angry at her. Lia glanced back to see that stupid assassin still following her from the rooftops. Damn it. He probably was listening to her conversation with Savina. Good thing she didn't say anything confidential.

As Lia closed in on the stand Adamo turned and bolted away, their father didn't notice, he was too busy selling things. The eldest sister took off after him. She was amazed as her brother effortlessly climbed up a building, she followed him still. He was young and inexperienced though, and she was much faster so she caught him easily. "What the hell is going on with you Adamo?" she asked.

He ripped himself out of her grasp "Why'd you leave us?" he hissed "You left me all alone!"

"Adamo-"

"Shut up! You left us all to just fend for ourselves! Me and Savina both missed you so much. But you still left! We didn't know if you were ever coming back! I hate you for leaving me! You were my best friend," he barked, his eyes sparkled with water but he didn't let any tears fall. Lia grabbed him and hugged him tightly as he pounded his fists on her chest. "Get away! Don't touch me!" he was screeching but she held him all the while. Then it turned it cries of desperation for her not to leave. He clung to her like a kid, soaking her dress.

She gently stroked his hair "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered "I'm here now," her eyes flickered to the assassin that was crouching on a wall not far away. Could he be anymore obvious? She scowled but kept on reassuring her little brother.

He sniffed "Will you leave again?" he managed to say, although he knew the answer.

Lia somberly nodded "For a little while longer, then I promise I'll come back and take care of you all. I am involved in something now that I can't escape." she murmured to him.

"I want to help," his eyes were determined now as he wiped his eyes, he obviously knew she was into the business her uncle was.

The older girl had a conflict, should she let him? "Fine, but listen, it's a dangerous track. Are you sure?"

He nodded "Of course, I'm sure. I've been training while you were away. Someone has to protect our family with dad." he stated proudly.

"Alright, I want you to keep an eye on Savina and her boyfriend Celio. I worry about him, I also want you to watch out for suspicious action in Firenze." she told him, sternly.

He lit up with happiness "I will! I can help you now!" he exclaimed, Lia hurriedly put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

She bent down and cupped her hands around his ear so she could whisper to him. "I'm being followed by an assassin. We can't be to careful. I want you to watch out for Fiore as well, he's not good." whispered the anxious girl. At least she'd have her brother on her side.

"I thought there was something a little odd about him," he muttered causing a smile to break out on Lia's face.

She jumped off the building "Come, we must go. You need to help father and I need to get home." he gave her one last hug and sprinted away. Lia smiled, at least that's resolved.

The rest of the day was wasted away. She spent a lot of time with Fiore, her mother, and Savina. Lia learned she'd missed a lot in the short time she was away. Her spirits were slightly lowered since she wasn't involved anymore. She'd changed so much she didn't fit in with her family anymore. It was just one of the sacrifices of being an assassin. When it was time to leave everyone was disappointed, besides Lia. She was ready to go see her handsome Auditore. Colette sobbed as she hugged her daughter "Be careful, please Lia," she sniffed.

"I will," Lia reassured her mother "Goodbye, everyone." she waved to them as she boarded the carriage, Fiore followed closely behind.

He smiled at his 'fiance' "Your family is lovely," said the man "It'd be a shame if you did not listen to me." she turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Fiore?"

His gaze became dark "Don't do anything you'll regret." he went on to say "I will know if you do,"

Her eyes burned with rage "You don't own me!" she hissed between gritted teeth. Her hands fisted at her sides, they itched to lodge her dagger in between his eyes.

He smirked "Not yet," he replied simply, those two words caused Lia's stomach to churn uneasily. The rest of the ride was silent. She fidgeted nervously, she didn't know how tonight was going to work out. She knew the party was going on right now and she would miss it. Hopefully her gifts would make up for it, she smiled at the thought. The look on his face would be priceless.

They got back to Roma late, it was almost 1:00 in the morning. Lia quickly said goodbye to Fiore and ran to get her things for the night. She let herself in _Isola Tiberina_ and quickly found Ezio's room. As she opened the door the candle light from outside flittered inside, landing on the lump in his bed, which had to be him. She tip-toed over to the large bed and saw his peaceful face deep in sleep. She sat down with a smile, she traced his features with her finger. His eyes fluttered open, his gaze didn't look happy. "Hello," she whispered.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The duvet fell from his upper body to reveal his muscular chest. "You missed my birthday," he said not in a glad voice. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Lia tried not to be offended "I'm here to give you your presents," she told him as pulled out his specially made sword. His eyes widened as he took it, exaiming the blade.

"Thank you, but I'm tired so get going." he muttered and set the sword aside before huffing under the covers. Lia sighed, she knew he was still mad. She left the room and changed into a long, pratically sheer nightgown. It clung to through the boddice but flowed out in the skirt. She re-entered his room, his eyes opened in an irritated fashion as the light hit him. Once he realized what she was wearing his gaze widened with shock.

Lia smiled "Still tired?" she asked in a seductive voice, he smirked. When she reached his bed he pulled her inside and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with lust, each of them wound up in the moment. Her hands skimmed over his scarred back, wanting to memorize every part of him. With skillful fingers he undid her gown and pulled it off her body. His lips attacked her neck, feasting on her youthful skin. She moaned encouragement to him, she stroked his head, feeling his smooth hair.

Ezio smirked against her collarbone, where he recently left a love mark. Anticipation built up in Lia as he skimmed towards her breasts. His torturous lips teased her further by skipping right over her erect nipples to the skin just below. She groaned causing him to chuckle. The sudden lash of his tongue across the sensitized area made her gasp and her back arch off the bed. Pleasure shot straight to her loins. His lips enclosed around her nipple, he sucked and bit gently. All the while he rolled the other between his index and thumb finger. She moaned encouragements to him.

Lia's breasts weren't as big as the ones on the woman Ezio usually took to bed so she was slightly self-concious about them. But all those doubts were in the back of her mind now. Her womanhood was now dripping wet with her lustful passion. "Ezio..." she moaned his name as he began his descent further down her body. The forming ball of heat in her lower stomach was just waiting to burst in powerful waves. He planted feather light kisses about her belly button. "You are teasing me, please, I need you," she murmured through her haze.

He smiled up at her "In all good time," he purred to her and continued his trail. Ezio's fingers hooked in the modest, soaking white underwear and pulled them to her ankles. She squirmed as a rush of cool air met her heated core. The infamous assassin leaned forward and ran his tongue along her swollen lips, her taste was the sweetest to him. She gave out a breathy moan. As he buried his face between her legs he kept her bucking hips down with his hands.

She gasped as he sucked, hard, on her exposed clit. Her orgasm was close now, she could feel the ball of heat began to untangle. Ezio also knew she was close and he wanted to prolong it as along as long as he could. He pulled away, his lips coated with her, she flushed at the sight. His tongue ran over his smirking mouth. Lia furrowed her brow in frustration as to why he stopped, she wanted to feel the immense pleasure. She was so close. He reached her lips and gave her a long kiss. The young woman kissed back with much fervor. Her fingers entangled themselves in his brown hair, tugging gently.

Lia gasped into his mouth as his index finger slipped inside her. She was incredibly tight, considering she was a virgin. Ezio inserted another finger, stretching her constricting walls so it wouldn't hurt her as bad. Her nails scraped down his back, pleasure was shooting to every end of her being. "Oh, god," she moaned, once again rapidly approaching the peak she was rudely taken away from. His fingers picked up the pace of sliding in and out. She cried out as her first orgasm of the night wracked her body in powerful waves. White hot pleasure seared throughout her, bright lights burst from behind her eyes. Ezio withdrew his fingers, licking them clean.

His erection throbbed inside his thin cotton pants. The tent was quite obvious. His carnal desire was just about to consume him as he watched her body arch and spasm. As Lia finally came down from her sex high she noticed his strong need. She flipped him over and rolled on top of him, her long brown hair tumbling down around her face. She ground her soaked center into his standing member. Ezio groaned and tried to switch their position but she restrained his hands. A wicked smile crossed her face "It's my turn to tease now," she cooed to her lover.

His clouded eyes pleaded with hers but Lia stuck to torturing him just like he did to her. Her lips brushed over his in a tantalizing fashion, he growled and captured them in a hungry kiss. She giggled as she broke away to trail her lips down his neck, sucking till a rosy spot appeared. The traveling proceded downward. She traced a few of his scars, all the stories he could tell about them, one day she wished he would. The young woman smiled and flicked her tongue lightly over his nipple, he groaned. The taunting tongue swivled it about, occasionally sucking or biting. Her fingers played with the other, just like he did to her.

Lia grinded her hips slowly over his groin, she could feel him pulsating. She shivered at the thought of having him filling her to the brim. He thrust up, causing them both to moan. But she wasn't ready to give up her teasing just yet. She moved her body down his, her lips tracing his well toned adomen. With her teeth she dragged his trousers to his ankles, exposing his engorged organ that begged for attention. The young assassin bit back a smirk, she blew cold air on his hot flesh. He hissed in a mixture of frustration and annoyance.

Deciding she should finally pleasure him, Lia wrapped her lips around the head. "God, Lia," He groaned while tilting his head back against the pillow, his now free hands tangling into her hair. Inch by inch entered her mouth, he was about 9 inches. It was hard for her to take it all so she only took half. Her tongue swirled around the head and down the shaft, tracing the throbbing veins. Ezio was in heaven underneath her ministrations. Lia's hand wrapped around the rest that didn't fit in her mouth and pumped it. Occasionally she would massage his balls that were tightening each moment, just waiting to shoot his seed.

After minutes of pleasure he let out a long groan. She drank every last drop of his steamy load that poured into her mouth. Lia released him with a 'pop' sound, letting him recover from his orgasm. His member still stood tall. He looked over at her, their gazes locking. He smiled and positioned himself between her legs. "Time for the best part," he husked into her ears making her shiver with anticipation.

He took his manhood in his hand and guided it to her quivering entrance. The young woman was nervous, how would he fit into her? As he began to push inside her she felt a sharp pain causing her to yelp. He kissed her gently "It will get better, just wait minute," he stopped moving and allowed her time to adjust to his size. Damn, she was tight and it felt incredible around him. She was like a velvet glove. Soon her pain passed and turned into immense pleasure.

"M-Move," she commanded in a breathy moan, he quickly complied. His thrusts at first were agonizingly slow. He pulled out till just the tip remained and then slammed back inside. But as the pressure in their lower bodies began to build his thrusts became quick and with much more need. "Faster!" she moaned to him as he thrusted. Lia clung to him as he rammed inside her. Her climax was approaching quickly, never had she wanted anything more. Then he brushed over a super senstive area sending her right off the edge into bliss. She saw stars once more. As her womanhood contracted it caused Ezio to lose himself too. With one more thrust, he was all the way buried deep and releasing his seed into her womb.

After the strong orgasm they both collasped in exhaustion. Lia smiled, her mind was still swimming from what had just happened. He wrapped his arm around her so she could rest her head on his chest. "Happy birthday." she murmured before they drifted off.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed ;) I maybe will get the next chapter up in a few days. I hope to be able to spend more time on it. But I have lots to do in the next few days then I leave for camp the next week. Crazy, crazy. So don't expect it till like, two weeks? Um, I'm sorry! I wish I had more time! Thanks for reading! Cross your fingers for another chapter! Review please, I love to read them! Thanks to all you who do and who favorited my fiction! Ciao for now!**

**-LoveToWrite14**

**A side note- I'm sorry for those who read this earlier, I know it was super confusing! I messed up, I redid some things and copy and pasted them in the wrong spots. Lord have mercy! So it was all messed up. But then again, it was 2:30 in the morning. Yeah, yeah, yeah excuses. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Parents

**Oh my goodness everyone! I haven't updated in forever! But don't worry, I haven't given up on this story yet! I just love reading all your reviews. Oh and I love knowing that you all are reading this. It makes me so very happy! Anyways, mature content ahead, heh. Just a little though. Ugh, we have to deal with that Fiore again. He seriously needs some meds. Haha! I'm excited to get this chapter up. I probably don't say this enough but please, correct my language, spelling, grammar, etc. If you see anything wrong, I'm always open for constructive criticism. Enough of my babbling, let's get on with it, shall we? **

_**I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, so don't ask, I only own my OC's.**_

* * *

The next morning Lia woke up with two, strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled up at her lover, he looked so peaceful asleep. Once she began to untangle herself from his arms his eyes opened. A lazy smile crossed his face "Goodmorning, _mio amore,_" he purred while planting a kiss on her head. "How are you this morning?"

The young woman returned his smile "I am wonderful, better than that even," she said, kissing his cheek. A mischevious look in his eye appeared. She cocked an eyebrow at this, but she felt his rough hands started to skim up her body and she knew. Lia laughed while kissing his lips, he deepened it instantly. Her fingers began to trace a scar over his heart. She broke away from him and he groaned "What's the story behind this?" she asked.

His eyes shone his annoyance "I'm trying to make love to you and you ask about my scars?" muttered Ezio.

Lia pecked his lips "There will be plenty of time for that, now, I want to learn more about the man I love." she stated, then blushed when she realized she had said she loved him.

He smirked "You love me, eh?" he leaned in closer, his breath brushing over her face. "But I thought I was just an old pervert?" she scowled.

"Don't try and change the subject," she grumbled, leaning away from him. She sat up, her legs stradled his torso and the blankets fell from her body. Ezio's lustful gaze was locked onto her breasts which were exposed to the cool air. Lia's fingers still traced the scar "Tell me," she husked to him.

His tongue darted around his mouth, wetting his now dry mouth. "Um, well, it happened not to long ago. Probably only a few months or so. It was when the Auditore Villa was attacked. I was running across the rooftops trying to get to my uncle Mario. As I neared him, I was shot, it was clean and didn't hit my heart. Although, it was close. Mario, wasn't so lucky." he finished his story, waiting for her to give him the okay.

She smiled, her fingers tracing another scar down his stomach "This one?"

"Lia," he groaned loudly, he didn't look happy at all, she crinkled her nose.

"Fine, I'll just get up," she began to slip away but he caught her and rolled her over on the bed and positioned himself above her. She bit her lip as her eyes skimmed over their compromising position. Her eyes locked with his and he smirked.

He leaned down and brushed his lips along her neck, she moaned quietly to him "I earned this one two years ago. I was fighting in a small battle outside of Napoli. I was drunk and in being an _idiota_(idiot). I argued with a man who offended one of the courtesans and I punched him. He pulled out a dagger and sliced my stomach. It wasn't deep and I didn't lose to much blood. Although," he chuckled "it gave the courtesans quite a scare,"

Lia snorted "Why? Were they worried they couldn't romp with their beloved Ezio anymore?" she muttered, he laughed. He rubbed his growing groin between her legs.

"Are you jealous, _mio amore?_" he teased her, she sighed in pleasure as his lips descended down her body to her erect nipples.

The young woman locked her legs around his waist "No," she mumbled, her vision going hazy.

Ezio slipped inside her and she gasped while he groaned at her tightness. His thrusts were slow, he liked teasing her. Each thrust seemed deeper than the other, brushing over the special spot that caused her to shiver. She wished he would just constantly hit that spot. They rocked together, both of them were lost in the blissful oblivion. She didn't last long, she cried out as her climax surged through her. "Lia," he groaned, this time in pleasure, as she squeezed his aching member. His release followed almost directly after hers.

The male assassin flopped next to her, satisfied and ready for another nap. Lia panted next to him, trying to regain her breath. She slowly got up, her legs were pretty sore. Ezio chuckled as he watched her hobbled to the wash room that connected to his room. "What are you doing?" he called to her. She poured hot water into the tub before jumping in.

"What does it look like I'm doing," she replied back, her eyes closed lazily and she rested her head against the wooden tub. There wasn't a word from him so Lia knew he had dozed off. After washing the grime off her body and out of her hair she got out. She grabbed Ezio's shirt off the ground. As she pulled it on she opened the windows to let in some air and sunlight. Then she hobbled back to bed so she could pull on his pants and some of his boots. She wanted to go out to get food for her and the lump in bed.

His clothing hung like drapes on her, she had to tie a piece of rope around her waist to keep the pants up. Lia smiled at herself in his mirror, all decked out in his raiment. The young woman skipped outside, spotting Machaivelli right away. He was drinking coffee while sitting at his desk as he looked over some papers. The philosopher seemed to be deep in thought and didn't even notice her approach. "Machaivelli," she said, startling him slightly "can you point me in the direction of the kitchen?" his eyes raked over her with a knowing expression.

He flicked a finger to a closed door "It is in there," he cleared his throat "when did you get here?"

She smiled "Last night, it was late. You must have been asleep," she shrugged as she headed for the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled when she caught sight of shelves of food. Lia quickly cooked up a decent breakfast before bringing to her assassin in bed. Immediatly after the food entered the room he awoke.

"_Grazie, mio amore,_" he purred as he crunched into a cannoli "you are a good cook," he complemented her.

Smiling, Lia began to eat "Yes, well, my mother insisted I know how to do so," he chuckled "So, what are we doing today?"

She watched as his gaze darkened "I have some business to attend to. Although you will have to stay away for awhile, we don't want Fiore to be suspicious." Lia was about to protest but he cut her off with a raise of his hand. "I know you are not pleased. I talked to your uncle and we both agreed it would be best if you kept your distance from me. Your uncle has learned many things about this Fiore Rizzo while you were away with him." stated Ezio.

Lia furrowed her brow "Like what?"

The famed male assassin sighed "Bad things. He is a murderer and also a former assassin. He killed for power and gained Cesare's trust when he eliminated a few senators for him. Thus, he was accepted into the Papal forces. Fiore is not someone to tamper with, you will have to be extremely careful," Ezio warned.

"I have a plan," she told him, her eyes burned with an unhindered hate. "I will kill him at the altar, in front of every single person. This will instill a fear in the Templars that will keep them away from us. Before our wedding day I will assassinate the assassin that is following me now."

Ezio gave her an uneasy look "Are you sure about killing him in front of everybody? You will become notorious and a target of the city. They will search everywhere for you," he shook his head "No, I wont allow it. We should go about this more carefully. Your family could potentially be in danger."

Lia groaned, leaning back on the bed "This is much to difficult," she felt him get up and begin to dress in his robes. "How about we just bring my family here so they can't find them." she suggested watching him get dressed.

"If that is what you want, I will make it happen. I just don't think it is smart," he said honestly, making her scowl.

She hopped up "Then tell me what to do! Since you know everything," she snapped, hurriedly undressing and redressing in her own robes. He sighed as he helped her buckle some of her armor.

"I'm not interfering," he reassured the irritated girl "You do what you want," he shrugged and left.

Lia grumbled before leaving to the outdoor world. Some help he was. As she rounded the corner a hand shot out and caught her wrist. The startled girl glanced at the person who happened to be the asasssin who was following her. "Come, Fiore requests your prescence." he hissed in a low voice to her. She struggled in his steel like grip.

"So how does it feel to be Fiore's lap dog? You follow his every order huh," Lia spat the venomous words "you're his bitch,"

The assassin whirled around and slammed her into a stone wall, Lia cracked her head. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. "Watch your mouth woman, I will kill you. I don't care about Fiore, all I want is his money." he growled, their faces were inches away. She could feel his hot breath wash over her face. Lia flushed in rage.

"Once I tell Fiore-" she was cut off by his snort.

He smirked "What is that man going to do to me? Nothing. He needs me right now. So you might as well save your breath," he told her and began to drag her away again. This mysterious assassin paid no respect to anyone, he shoved the civilians aside and onto the ground. Lia apologized for him each time.

After a few minutes of practically jogging down the streets of Roma they reached the country side. The male assassin hijacked two horses and launched her onto one, he made sure she was following. Lia was smart enough to do so. This assassin fightened her a bit. Finally they approached a large gated villa. So this must be Fiore's living quarters. The gates opened and two Templar guards stood at the enterance. "Welcome _Messere_(Mister)Anton," they said to the assassin. So that was his name, Anton.

He nodded at them, still dragging the young woman behind him. Anton brought her inside, through the large halls, to what looked to be sun room with glass walls and ceiling. There sat Fiore, sipping his tea while laughing with an elder woman. The magician smiled as he spotted Lia "Ah, mother, meet my _mariee_(bride(French))," he gestured to the young brunette. Anton let go of her, bowed and exited.

Lia cleared her throat awkwardly while pulling down her hood. The woman who was announced as Fiore's mother had a judgemental gaze. "Should she not be dressed like a woman? Not some hooligan," she spit out.

The female assassin was about to retalate with a sharp counter but Fiore silenced her with one look. She had to bite her tongue. "Mother, I would prefer you not to treat her in such a way," He told her in a forced sugary tone.

Her cynical eyes glared him down "Fine, _nous laisser mon fils_(leave us my son(French))." commanded the woman. Fiore nodded towards his mother then gave Lia a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting. The young brunette stood there awkwardly, her eyes wandered around the bright and lavish room. The older woman that sat in silence, still watching the young woman, was undoubting beautiful. Her blonde hair was just starting to gray and she had probably just started getting wrinkles on her creamy skin. She had piercing gray eyes that seemed to sear through Lia. "Sit," she told the uncomfortable girl who instantly complied.

Another spell of silence was brought upon them. Finally Lia found her voice "This room is quite lovely," she said randomly. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Tell me, why are you marrying my son?" she asked. The young woman pulled at a thread on her robes, not answering. Her silence seemed to confirm something for the other woman. "Ah," is all she murmured. For a few seconds they enjoyed the scenery. "He is forcing you to marry him, I can see it. It is written on your face." she sighed "He is exactly like his father," this startled Lia.

She stumbled over her words "H-He forced you t-to marry him t-too?"

The woman bowed her blonde head, a look of deep thought was on her face. "_Oui_(yes(French)), when I was younger every man wanted to marry me. Including Fiore's father, I foolish to engage in an affair with him. After I wanted to break it off he threatened to hang me and my family," the story was all too familiar to Lia. She had been threatened the same way. The elder woman sighed once more "So I agreed, reluctantly."

"I understand," Lia whispered "this is happening to me now," her sad blue eyes locked with the elderly womans and that look of knowing crossed her aged face.

A small smile graced her lips "Ah," she murmured "you are in love, but not with my son."

Lia's eyes just about sprung out of her head, she was like an open book to this lady! "How d-do you k-know?" she stammered.

The elderly woman laughed lightly "I know a woman in love when I see one," she had a new light in her eyes. "Lia, that is your name correct?" Lia nodded, letting the elderly woman continue. "This will be hard, but I will try to make your stay in my family as enjoyable as possible. You are young and I know marriage is not what you are looking for right now, but it seems you have no choice. I will try my hardest, _ma chere_(my dear(French))," her aged hands clasped Lia's youthful ones.

Lia's eyes fell downcast, no matter how hard this woman tried she would never enjoy her marriage to Fiore. This is why she planned on killing him. Hopeful this nice woman could forgive her for taking away her son. "What is your name?" the younger female asked.

The elderly woman chuckled "How rude of me, _j'mappelle Eveline Rizzo_(I am Eveline Rizzo(French))." her name had an elegant ring to it.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Fiore, he had a bright smile on his face. "_Pere de maman est arrive_(Mother, father has arrived(French))." he announced excitedly. He reached out and grasped Lia's hand "Come, we must go. I want you to meet him," he drug her down the hallways to a large foyer. In walked a tall, broad shouldered man covered in armor. He was laughing heartily and talking with another man.

"I am sure we will rule Roma soon," he was saying pridefully. His eyes landed on his son and his bride. His smile widened "So this is the _tres belle_ (very beautiful(French)) Lia I have heard so much about!" he reached out and gave her a kiss on both of cheeks. The young woman was frozen, she wasn't sure what to do.

She simply blush and murmured "It is nice to meet you,"

The rest of the time she had to sit and listen to Fiore's father, Marcel, new stories of the war and amazing journies. She was bored out of her mind but she kept thinking about her assassin that was waiting for her. A small smile would occasionally ghost over her lips as she thought of the night before. Goose bumps would bloom on her skin when she thought of Ezio's lips on her body. Marcel noticed her love-struck daze and his green eyes narrowed. "Fiore, son, may I talk to you in another room?" alarm flashed in Eveline's gaze.

Fiore nodded and stood along with Marcel "Of course," replied the elated man. He wouldn't be for much longer.

After they were gone Eveline leaned towards Lia, her voice was hushed and urgent "Listen, Lia you are in danger. If they even suspecting you are having an affair you will be dead." the young womans eyes widened. "You need to snap out of it," she hissed.

Lia nodded "I'm sorry," she mumbled lamely, she knew once Fiore was suspicious she would never get any time with Ezio and she would probably be beat by him. She wouldn't allow it though, she would threaten him right back this time. The brunette was tired of being pushed around.

The door re-opened and a not-so-happy Fiore entered, his sharp green eyes landed on his 'fiance'. "Lia, we need to go." he said. At first everything was calm as Fiore walked Lia back to her house. But then again they always say, it is calm before a storm. Boy, were they true. The magician whirled around and gripped her hair, he shoved her up against a wall. She winced at the impact. "Who is he?" he hissed.

"Who is who?" Lia managed to growl out, she felt her hidden blade start to slip from her gauntlets.

Fiore scoffed "The man you are sleeping with. I want to know!" he roared.

She snarled at him "I am a virgin! How dare you insult me!" she spat at him. His grip released from her hair and she thought he had calmed down. His finger slipped down her face to her neck where he began to grasp tightly, suffocating her.

His eyes flared with rage "You dirty little whore, tell me! I will kill you and that bastard." he hissed. That was it, Lia snapped and she pushed him away. She slashed his cheek with her blade and he cried out in pain. What she didn't see coming was his quick reflexs. He had her on the ground in an instant, a dagger to her throat. His blood ran down his cheek and dripped onto her face. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I gave you everything you could possibly want, yet you still betray me," he growled.

"Fiore, listen to me, I did not betray you," she whispered, she cringed as she thought of what to do next. Lia leaned in, her lips barely touching his. "I am your bride," she murmured. He pressed his lips to hers in a frenzied passion. Lia was disgusted, she wanted to kill him then but she couldn't. Not yet. His rough hands began to grope her body.

"I'm so sorry Lia," he murmured into her ear as he hungerily ravished her neck. She prayed to God that her uncle would appear and make him leave. For some reason, God decided to answer her prayers. Out stepped her uncle, a bewildered look overtook his face. Lia gasped like she was ashamed of their actions. Fiore jumped away, he was panting now. "Gilberto, I am sorry." he apologized as he stood. Lia gave her uncle a grateful look.

La Volpe stalked over to the man "Get out of here, how dare you try to ruin her innoscence!" he growled. Fiore quickly ran away. The young woman jumped up and threw herself into her uncles arms.

"He almost killed me," she whispered to him, La Volpe sighed in reply. He brushed away some stray hair.

"I thought Ezio told you he was dangerous?" the slightly confused man stated.

Lia nodded, while swallowing, her throat hurt. "He did, but I didn't expect him to be so, animalistic." she shuddered.

La Volpe sighed once more "Go take a bath, I have heated some water." he urged her into the house. The young brunette staggered into the wash room. Her head was swimming with a mixture of thoughts. He was much more deadly than she expected.

After taking a long bath she dressed back in her assassin's robes. "I need to see Ezio," she stated as she passed her uncle on the sofa.

"You cannot, he is away on a mission. He has to save some actor from death to get a key." La Volpe informed her. She frowned instantly.

She huffed "Why didn't he take me with him? How rude," she muttered.

La Volpe sipped his wine "You should probably get some rest, you have had a long day."

"No, I need to go release some anger. Just being around Fiore causes me rage," she fisted her hand and growled.

Her uncle gave her a gentle look "Please be careful _mio caro_(my dear)," he called to her as she bounded out the door.

Lia went around attacking random groups of Borgia guards that stalked about Roma. She showed no mercy with all her pent up anger. How could she let some man push her around? Her 'wedding' was in a week. She planned on having her family secreted to Roma in three days. Then the night before her wedding she would murder that damned Anton. When the big day came she would walk down the aisle with a big smile. She would finally get to end _Fiore Rizzo da Francia_. Lia would have an escape plan ready by that time.

As she thought of killing Fiore her strikes become more deadly than the last. Bodies laid scattered about and blood, which was not hers, stained her robes. One week, one week and she wouldn't be trapped any longer.

* * *

**So did you like it? Huh? Huh? You basically just saw some Ezio x Lia cuteness and some Fiore crazyness. But, what's a chapter of Dangerous Love without that, I mean, c'mon. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed this little chapie. Grazie amici! Addio!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Times to Come

**Well, this is a pretty short chapter! I usually make my chapters at least 2,000 words, but this one is just sort of a filler. :P I had to put it in though, because it sets things up for the days to come. Enjoy! Also, correct me if any grammar or translations are wrong! I'd hate to butcher a story. **

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED,**_** if I did Ezio would be mine :3**

* * *

A few days past and Lia was pacing about the entry way of _Isola Tiberina_. She was anxiously awaiting her family to come through those doors. She couldn't wait to see them. She couldn't wait to know they were safe. Finally they came in, looking completely awe-struck. "Lia!" Savina and Adamo exclaimed while running into her arms. She happily accepted the hug, she practically smothered them.

"I am so happy to see you," she confessed honestly. Her heart just about exploded with joy.

Her brother and sister backed away so her mother could hug her. "How are you darling? Are you ready for your wedding?" her mother excitedly asked.

Lia cringed "_Si_, I am ecstatic. Now, go get set up in your rooms." she advised them. They nodded and headed to the rooms. She sighed and plopped down in a chair across from Machaivelli's desk. He was gone at the moment. No telling where he went. Thinking of him made her think of Ezio. He hadn't been around much. He was much to busy with his own things to be with her.

The young woman had been under much stress and just wanted a break from it all. She had been readying herself for the 'wedding day' and she had been making plans with her uncle. Everything was planned out, moment by moment. There wasn't a confirmation whether Ezio would be attending but Lia assumed he wouldn't. In all truth, she missed him. A lot. But she would never admit it.

She was too lost in her thoughts to even notice her brother approaching. "Lia, Lia?" her brother called her out of her thoughts. Her head snapped up and a smile crossed her face.

"What is it?" she questioned happily, she was glad he wanted to talk.

He leaned down and cupped his hands around her ear "You remember how you asked me to look out for Savina and her boyfriend?" he questioned her. Lia nodded with a puzzled look. "Well, I don't think he is good. He is very controlling of Savina. She doesn't realize it," he whispered.

Lia furrowed her brow in concentration. "How so?"

"He makes her tell him everything she does and he doesn't like her to be around you, he says you are bad. He almost made her stay with him this time." Adamo explained to his eldest sister.

She raised her eyebrows "I will have to talk to her. Thank you, you are a brave man." she said with a smile which made him smile.

"Can I go explore?" he asked with excitement. Lia looked around and grabbed a small cape and tied it around him.

"Make sure no one recognizes you," she told him in a low voice, he nodded and was out of there in a flash. She chuckled and went to speak to her sister. When she opened her door her eyes widened, Savina was bent over having a coughing attack. Lia rushed inside to help her, panick overcame her. She didn't notice how frail her sister was looking, even though her stomach was poking at her loose dress. She rubbed Savina's back gently, calming her down.

Savina finally regained her composure "My sickness is back, Lia," she croaked out in a hoarse voice.

Lia frowned "What about the medicine? Is it not helping anymore?" asked the concerned sister.

"I ran out two days ago," Savina told her "I only get it every week. I have to take more now since I'm getting weaker with the baby." a small smile lit her pale face as she said baby.

Lia tried to be happy but she couldn't help but thinking having a baby would be bad for her sister. She forced a smile "Do mother and father know yet?"

Savina giggled "_Si_, and they are very happy for me! I was surprised." replied the bubbly girl.

"Tell me about your babies father again, he is a good man, right?" Lia asked her sister.

The younger girl nodded vigorously "He always looks after me! I love him, I really do," said the love-struck girl.

Lia's eyes narrowed "Listen, there is such a thing as being too protective," she told her.

Savina cocked an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" her voice was icy.

"Nothing, nothing. Just think about it," Lia stood up and left the room. Her sister became extremely defensive so suddenly. That wasn't a good sign. She sighed as she went outside to get some fresh air. The energy and life of Roma swirled around her, lifting her spirits just a bit. Only a little while now.

Since Lia was a 'bride' she had much to do in these final days. She had many lucheons to attend to and many things to learn from Eveline. The elderly woman had no idea Lia wouldn't really need anything she taught her. Lia planned on murdering her son. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty since Eveline had grown on her. And that's why assassin's don't use emotion, she reminded herself.

All of Fiore's family was coming in from France. She had to meet every single one of them. Fiore was happy to show her off, especially to his older brother, who could care less. The magician seemed to be content now that Lia had seemed to give in to him. Ever since she kissed him. She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Lia trailed along the streets, she observed the place she was to be married. It was a large, stone church with a beautiful inside. It had large, stained glass windows that highlighted the entire area in an array of colors. If she was really getting married she would like it, but she always pictured herself getting married in a small church. With the thought of marriage in her head she pictured Ezio.

A scowl graced her features, he would never want to settle down. He barely has time for her now. She felt as if she was just another one of his one-night stands. After one night of passion he doesn't hang around. Lia mentally cursed herself for being dumb to think he would want to be with her.

Suddenly a grab at her wrist shook her from her troubling thoughts, there stood Fiore. He smiled at her "Come to see the preperations done as well?" he asked kissing her on the lips.

Lia shrugged "I suppose, it is my wedding. It should be perfect," she lied straight through her teeth.

He laced his fingers with hers "Then let's go, shall we?" he husked into her ear before leading her inside the large church.

If Fiore wasn't a Templar and a physcotic man she may had liked him. When she first met him he was nothing like the man his was right now. He was charming at first, and gentle. Now he was scary, threatening, and harsh. He didn't care if he hurt her as long as he got what he wanted. "In two days we will be married," he purred happily.

"_Oui_(yes(French)), it will be a magicial day," she smirked at the thought of plunging her stiletto into his heart.

The church had mainly already been set up for the wedding. Red roses filled it too the brim, they were Fiore's favorite. Everything that Lia could ever ask for was there. Lia was aggitated though, she just wanted it all to be over. She angerily directed the workers who shrunk back from her. Lia then gave up and left.

The only thing that was in her head now was, only few more days. Only a few more days.

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter is just a little foreshadow to the future. I thought that I should put this chapter in to give hints and forebode the wedding and such a bit. Poor Lia, she has it tough now. I hope to have the next chapter out soon enough. School starts soon, AH! My writing may slow down then. Oh well, thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	12. Chapter 12: The Eve of a Nightmare

**Holy crap everyone! It's been awhile, huh. I'm sorry, schools a real bitch, I hate it. Hopefully I can write more soon. Key word: hopefully. I can't really promise anything! Anyways, it's getting close to the big day! Woo! This is an exciting chapter, Lia has her showdown with Anton. Dun, dun, dun! And of course, correct me if my grammar, translations, etc. are totally out of whack. Enjoy!**

**_I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, I simply own my OC's.  
_**

* * *

Lia woke up the next morning feeling ready. She was ready to kill Anton that night. She had everything planned out. In a quick haste, Lia threw the duvet off and practically ran to the wash room. She took a fast bath and dressed in her assassin's robes. The brunette was still braiding her hair as she exited her room. La Volpe sat casually on the sofa, sipping on his wine. "_Buongiorno_(Good morning)," he greeted her.

She gave him a smile "Are you ready?"

He chuckled as he set down his glass "_Si_, I am always ready." he stood up, stretching quickly before following her out the door.

They both withdrew their choice of weapon, him a sword, her a dagger. This would be there toughest practice yet. She had to be ready for anything Anton planned on throwing at her. He wasn't like an assassin from Roma, he was from Russia. She had never heard good things about assassins from there. Lia had to learn to control her fear and channel it through her. She had been practicing these things with her uncle for awhile.

Both people launched forwards, not holding back one bit, they clashed. Lia skid backwards, but didn't lose her footing. She withdrew threw throwing knives and released them at her uncle. He rolled, although one managed to snag his cape. "Too slow," he critiqued her. His swift sword was whirling around her, she blocked its blade each time. They seemed to blur at the speed they were moving at. Lia jabbed at his side when he wasn't looking, he moved, a slice appeared in his clothing.

He began to charge at her, she feigned being ready to take him head on. Just as he reached her she moved and hit him, hard, in the back of the head. If she had just a bit harder he would have been unconscious. La Volpe groaned on the ground "Well done," managed the hurt man.

Lia offered him her hand which he gladly accepted. "I think I'm ready," she stated more to herself than him.

He nodded "Of course you are, I made sure you were," her uncle fixed her with a wry look "Do you really think I would send you to your death?"

The young brunette cracked a smile "I suppose not, _grazie _Uncle Gilberto. For everything you have ever done," she said. He patted her head while chuckling.

"Go, you have someone you want to talk to," he told her before walking away into the thieves guild.

Lia stood there puzzled, what did he mean? Certainly he didn't mean who she thought he meant. Sure, she wanted to talk to Ezio, but he was much to busy, as was she. She had no idea where to find him anyway. You could go to _Isola Tiberina_ and ask Machaivelli, a little voice in her head sounded off. She grimaced, what was she going to say to him? 'Hey, how are you doing? Ever since we slept together you disappeared?' no, that wouldn't do. Lia had no idea what she would say.

With a heavy sigh she heaved herself onto a mount and rode to the large city. In the corner of her blue eyes she could see Anton stalking along the rooftops. He wasn't very sneaky, not in black. He should of picked a more camoflouged color. The young woman shook her head, at least she would be able to find him later. Then again, it would be dark. He would blend in better. But, he's always right behind her, so it wouldn't be too difficult.

In the next few hours she would be locked in a heated fight with the Russian assasssin. She didn't doubt he would try and kill her, he already told her he would if she tried anything funny. Lia shivered, he could kill her. What if she wasn't strong enough? She frantically shook her head, it was no time for negative thoughts. She had to do this. She had too.

Nightfall came quicker than Lia would've liked. She was now standing in her room, her breathing was even and steady. Piece by piece she put on her armor, she had taken it off to take a bath. Her stomach was churning with nerves. Lia was never more anxious in her entire life. She could die. She could really die. Now she was regreting not going to talk to the infamous male assassin that was her partner and her lover.

But, was he really still her lover? The young brunette wasn't sure and that kind of hurt her. That's it. She was hurt. The reason she backed out on talking to him is because she was hurting and she didn't know how to talk to him. You will get through this, she reassured herself, you will and after you will talk to that ass Ezio. You will tell him how you feel.

Feeling bad about something wasn't anything close to what she needed. The last buckle was secured, she checked her hidden blade, and began to insert her weapons into her belt. Lia nodded at herself in the mirror before disappearing out her window. She made sure to make quite a racket as she mounted a horse and rode off. The female assassin had to make sure Anton followed. She wanted to fight in a place they couldn't be disturbed.

Lia glanced back, a dark shape was darting throughout the shadows after her, good. Finally she came to a sudden halt in the middle of a large field with wild flowers scattered about. She dismounted and gave the brown mare a slap on the behind to tell her to go on. With one last deep breath she turned to face the dark figure who was none other than Anton. "What are you doing, missy?" he sneered.

Her eyes narrowed "I think you can guess, can you not?" she replied level headedly. The female assassin's hand rested on her dagger giving him the sign.

A wicked smile crossed his face, showing his rows of straight teeth. "So," he began to stalk towards her "you want to fight now? _Вы готовы умереть_(Are you ready to die?(Russian))."

Lia wasn't quite sure what he said since it was in Russian but she was ready for anything. "Are you going to stand around like a little girl or are you going to fight me, _figlio di puttana_(son of a bitch)." she hissed. He then launched himself at her. Luckily, she had fast reflexes and she blocked his hidden blade. With his blurring speed he whipped out his sword and slammed it on her dagger. Lia winced while stumbling away, she jumped away as his sword came down once again.

She would certainly die in a close combat battle with him. She quickly grabbed a throwing knife and hurled it at him. He was too fast, he ducked, he was now running towards her. Lia waited for him, which wasn't long, she lunged at his legs, knocking him down. Ruthlessly she sliced him in the face while he was on the ground. Lia didn't get much damage done because Anton was throwing her off. He launched himself through the air towards her, hidden blade extended.

The young brunette froze, she couldn't move. Her life was flashing before her eyes. His blade was so close now, it was all moving slowly. Finally she regained her wits and rolled away, his blade nicked her arm. It was planted it the ground, he struggled for a second to pull it out. Lia took the moment to kick him in the gut, he groaned and flipped over. She lodged her dagger in his side, he screamed in pain. Anton's fist connected, hard, with Lia's face. She flew back, landing with a thud.

Pain radiated through her face, if he applied anymore force her jaw would have been broken. They both stood up, he staggered to the side, griping the dagger that poked from his abdomen. Lia held her jaw tenderly in her hand. "_Вы будете платить_(You'll pay(Russian))," he snarled as he ripped the blade out. Lia watched as blood gush from the wound.

He grabbed her and backhanded her before kneeing her hard in the stomach. The young woman gasped for air, she stumbled away, falling to the ground. Anton took menacing steps towards her with his hand still at his side. Lia took in big gulps of air and kicked him in the chest. He lurched backwards, he groaned but still stood. She wiped the blood from her nose and withdrew her sword. His hand grabbed his sword. Sparks flew into the air as they clashed weapons.

Lia pressed on with two hands while he only used one, he still had a lot of strength. She struggled but landed a cheap shot in his shin with her foot. He growled while losing his grip, Lia hurriedly hit his sword from his hand. It flew across the field and stuck in the ground. They locked eyes, his were burning with a unhindering hate. His eyes began to dull, blood began to run down his chin from his mouth. Her sword was straight through his stomach. "_Requiescat in pace_(Rest in peace)," she whispered and kicked him off her blade. His limp, bleeding body rested in the middle of the flowers. A small stream of blood flowed from him. She then looked down at the large gash in her own stomach. At the last minute the fucker stabbed her with his hidden blade.

Lia winced as she began to apply pressure, blood oozed onto her hands at a rapid pace. She bit back a scream as her pressure increased. Tears pricked her eyes, she had to blink them back. She managed to put her fingers in her mouth and whistle like she had never whistled before. She need a horse, now, and fast before she lost conciousness from blood loss. Her brown mare came galloping up. Lia could see the concern in her deep brown eyes, they had a real connection. Mounting the horse was the problem. It hurt and she let out cries, not caring if anyone heard.

The speed was difficult, she had to get home fast but the bumping was causing her significant pain. As she approached her uncles house her vision was becoming blurry, blood was running down her robes and her hand. Please, god, just get her to the door. Black began cloud her gaze, soon she felt nothing. She blacked out. Lia slid off the horse to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**It's another short chapter, I know. But short is better than nothing, right? I have no idea how to speak Russian so if something is mistranslated, it'd be a big help if you'd tell me! Anywho, the next chapter will be... THE WEDDING DAY! I promise, it will be. No more dilly-dallying. Thanks for reading!**

**So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me! **

**-LoveToWrite14**


	13. Chapter 13:The Wedding Day of Nightmares

**The day has finally come! This chapter was definitely exciting too write! I'll let you guys read! Enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, **_**I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Painful, that's the only thing Lia could describe the feeling running through her as. Her blue eyes cracked open and gazed around the dimly lit room. There were two blurry figures standing over her, one definitely a male. They talked in low, urgent voices. She winced as she felt something piercing her skin. The male reached out to her, squeezing her hand "Lia," his voice was warped in her mind "You are safe," Her head rolled to the other side, her eyes tightly closed because of the pain. "Will she be okay to go to the wedding tomorrow?" he questioned the other figure.

The figure had a feminine voice, so it was a woman, "_Si, messere,_(Yes, mister) She should be sore, but fine. Just make sure she does absolutely nothing tomorrow," she murmured to the male. Lia gasped in pain as the piercing became more painful. She moaned in agony, the grip on her hand tightened.

"I know it hurts," soothed the male "it will be okay soon. Go back to sleep, _nipote_(niece)."

Lia took his advice and dozed back off. She could barely keep her eyes open. They felt like they weighed a ton. As she was deep in sleep she began to dream.

She was dressed in the beautiful French dress that is her wedding dress. Her hair was elegantly pulled up, diamonds were intwined in the braid. She stood in front of two large church doors. They slowly opened, her uncle appeared by her side with a big smile. He took Lia's arm and began to walk her down the long aisle to a male who wasn't facing her. From behind it looked like Ezio. Lia's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. This was the best dream she'd had in a long time. Marrying Ezio would be lovely.

As her and La Volpe neared the altar the male assassin began to turn to see her. She held her breath, a grin on her face. Her face contorted in horror as the face of Ezio wasn't there, it was Fiore. He had a large, smile that gave off an eerie look. The glass windows exploded into shards, Lia glanced to her uncle who had an arrow sticking from his chest. He fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide in angst, all around her the ones she loved were dead. Rivers of blood flowed down the white aisle, staining the bottom of her dress.

Fiore was still wickedly smiling at her. The young woman looked down to see a red spot forming on her own dress. She dropped to her knees, breath fleeing her body. Her head hit the ground, the diamonds falling from her hair. Fiore's smile haunting her thoughts till her eyes closed for the last time.

Lia gasped and screamed as she jolted forward in bed. Her frantic eyes darted around her room. Her uncle came bursting through the door, he held a dagger in his hand, he was ready. "Lia, are you alright?" he quickly asked, coming over to her bedside. Her racing heart began to slow down, tears unwillingly sprang from her eyes. La Volpe gently hugged her "Shh, it is okay now Lia. You are safe." he soothed his niece.

"I-I just h-had a n-nightmare," she stammered, she cringed as pain suddenly shot from her stomach. Her breath was literally stole away. "W-What happened?" managed the girl.

La Volpe sighed, he smoothed her sweaty hair "I found you bleeding to death outside the house. You were lucky, if you had lost any more blood you would be dead right now. I instantly called over one of our local and trustworthy neighbors. She started to clean your wounds then sewed you up. That's when you woke up," he explained in a soft voice, his eyes were full of sympathy. "She told me you would be okay, I am very grateful you are."

A silence fell over them, neither of them knew what to say. Lia finally cleared her throat "_E morto_(He is dead)," whispered the hurting brunette. His eyes were wide in shock.

"You," he paused to take a deep breath "killed the assassin?" he was surprised she was capable of doing such a thing. He thought she was injured and barely managed to get away. Apperantly that wasn't the case.

A small smile ghosted over Lia's face "_Si,_ you can find his body in a meadow just a mile from here," she pridefully told him.

La Volpe chuckled "You are amazing Lia, I am so proud of you," he stated, her eyes sparkled up at him. He could see the genuine happiness that reflected inside them. Had she ever heard those words before?

"_Grazie, zio, grazie,_(Thank you, uncle, thank you," she murmured, that small smile still on her lips.

He stood up from his kneeling position, kissed her on the forehead, and made the move to leave. "Get some rest, you still have a couple of hours before you need to get ready for the wedding," he told her.

Alarms jolted through Lia, the wedding. Today is the day. Holy, mother of God, how could she forget? Now, how was she supposed to fall asleep when she's all antsy? The young woman sighed in frustration. Good thing her body was exhausted and forced her into slumber. This time she wasn't interrupted, she simply slept. Until she felt someone shaking her, she groaned while slapping their hands away. "_Mamma un paio di minuti più_(A few more minutes, mama)," she muttered.

Lia heard a chuckle "_Nipote_(niece), it's time to wake. Your wedding is in two hours. They are requesting you at the church to get ready," he told her. Lia groaned loudly, she really didn't want to go. "Lia, you must go. Especially if you want to murder him," La Volpe reminded her.

She opened her eyes and glared at her uncle "_Va bene, va bene_(Alright, alright) I'm going." she grumbled while slowly getting up. She was trying to avoid hurting herself. The pain was just a dull ache now. The young brunette cringed at the thought of having to wear a corset. "The carriage is waiting outside," he murmured as he helped her slip on a robe.

"_Grazie_," she said, her wide blue eyes looked up at him "I suppose I will see you at the church then," he nodded in reply. They exchanged a quick hug before she left. Lia gazed out the window of the carriage. Life was peaceful. Kids played in the streets, people walked around, people shopped. People lived. No matter what went on with her the world didn't stop so she could catch up. Lia frowned, was it right to kill Fiore? Yes, yes it is. He threatened your family, the voice in her head was screaming.

The young woman let out a frustrated sigh, why was she having a battle about this? It shouldn't matter. No, it didn't matter. Lia scowled, I bet I look like a mess, she thought to herself. As she pulled up to the church she noticed it was quite busy. People were running in and out with food and decorations galore. Her heart rate began to rise, this was it. This was the day she had been waiting for, yet she had been dreading it as well. With the only confidence she had, she strutted inside the church, finally ready.

"Ah! There you are Lia, this way!" called Eveline from a room in the front of the church. Lia hurried to meet the elderly woman. The woman was practically glowing with happiness. "We need to get you in that bath!" she pointed to the porcelian tub with gold feet. The young brunette nodded as she stripped and jumped into the water.

Eveline gasped as she saw the line of stitches across Lia's stomach. The 'bride' shook her head "Don't ask, you do not want to know," she muttered.

The elderly woman nodded her head shakily then snapped her fingers. "Make sure you soften her skin till it feels like a lilac petal." commanded the woman to her servants who rushed to bath the 'bride'. Lia blushed as they bathed her naked body, that was a little odd. She didn't like it one bit.

After the bath they dosed her in lotion and perfume. The young brunette wore, at the moment, a long white robe as they pulled her hair up in different styles. Eveline chose the one she liked the most since Lia couldn't decide. Her hair was curly-ish in a loose bun in the back. Trendles of chocolate hair fell to frame her face. The servants pinned the diamonds throughout the updo.

At first Lia refused any make up since she usually wore none. Eveline told her it was her wedding day so she might as well indulge herself. The brunette was a sucker for Eveline so she agreed, reluctantly. She thought she didn't look half bad when she looked in the mirror. Now it was time to dress in the wedding gown.

Lia was pretty sure everyone in the entire church could hear her cries of pain as the servants tightened the corset. She was surprised she wasn't bleeding. After that experience she was ready. Every woman in the room swooned, they kept telling her how beautiful she was and how lucky she was. Apperantly many women wanted to marry Fiore. Lia snorted at the thought, why in the hell would they want to marry a psycho. Perhaps no one knows that side of him besides his mother and father.

She shuddered at the thought of having to live a lifetime with him. Eveline practically did since his father is the same. Good thing Lia was ending this today. For a moment the women gave Lia some space, she took the time to hide her dagger in her sleeve. That way she could easily slid it out and stab him in the chest. Straight into his cold heart. This is something she will never regret. "Lia, it is time," Eveline's voice broke in the quiet room. She was standing there, lovely as ever, with a large smile.

The 'bride' swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded while traveling over to her. Lia joined her uncle at the two doors, they linked arms. "You look _molto bello, mio caro_(very beautiful, my dear)," he whispered to her. She shook her head, her nerves were getting the best of her. La Volpe squeezed her arm gently "You are ready Lia, I know you are. You can do anything," he whispered. Then the doors opened, it was show time.

If this wasn't about to be a murder fest Lia would be impressed with the church. It was beautiful decked out in white and red. People filled up the pews on each side of the church. Most of the people of Lia's side were thieves and mercenaries. Although she picked out the Auditore family almost instantly. Her breath hitched as she saw Ezio standing there, his face was serious. A blush rose to Lia's face.

Of course he would be here, he wouldn't leave you here to maybe die, the voice in her head snarkily told her. For a moment she scowled then remembered she was getting married and turned into all smiles. Fiore was grinning so widely Lia thought he might spilt his face in two. The aisle seemed like it lasted forever, she felt like it was a mile long. But finally she reached the altar and her 'fiance'. La Volpe let go of her and went to sit next to Claudia.

Lia's stomach was doing flips as she stood there and clasped hands with Fiore. The ceremony seemed to last forever. Everyone on the 'brides' side was getting antsy. They all knew the time to start fighting was soon. Lia knew that once she killed Fiore all hell would break loose. There were many Templar guards around. Good thing Cesare or the Pope wasn't there. They couldn't make it because of 'important military matters'. Lia was sure if they had come Ezio would have already spilled their guts on the floor.

She shuddered at the gory scene. Her eyes wandered around, locking with Ezio's rich chocolate ones. Lia flushed, seeing him brought all her feelings crashing into her. If she did have to marry Fiore she would never be faithful. She couldn't, not when she had a hot male assassin that loved her. Well, she thought he loved her. Lia tried to fight off a frown that threatened to break her fake smile. Finally the Pope of this church said "Does anyone reject this marriage," those were the words.

Lia held her breath for a moment as the dagger began to slip from her sleeve into her hand. All time seemed to freeze as her eyes were locked with his as she readied to stab him. I hope this works. I hope he dies. I hope Eveline doesn't hate me. I hope no one dies on my side. Please God, I know this is wrong, but I need you now more than ever, she prayed. Fiore gave her a quizzical look as he saw her hand raising. "Goodbye," she whispered and her arm came down, her dagger pierced into his chest. Everyone gasped, everyone was in shock. People began to scream and run away, people were yelling murder. Soon she could hear the shattering of glass as more mercenaries arrived. The shards rained around them.

Fiore fell back off of her blade, a bloody stain was appearing around his chest. Lia could hear the clash of weapons, everyone was fighting behind her. "Get out of here Lia!" yelled someone, she couldn't tell. But she sure did listen. She took her dagger and sliced the long skirt off to half the length. She kicked off her shoes and sprinted down the street, guards tailing her. They were much to close for comfort.

The former 'bride' scurried up a tall building and continued along the rooftops. She caught sight of a cart of hay below and dove into it. She wasn't going to run for long, she couldn't. Not with an already aching body and a corset that she thought probably popped out one of her stitches. Lovely. Sure enough, once she removed the corset in the hay a bloody spot had appeared in the general area of her stitches.

She peeked out of the hay to glance around. She was now notorious, if any guard caught sight of her she would have to kill them. She'd rather just go home without any trouble. It'd be hard to not be noticed in a big, cut off, white dress. Lia had to find different clothes and fast. She jumped out, looking around she caught sight of a woman walking alone. Lia stalked over to her, grabbed her by the dress and hurled her into an alley way. The woman started yelling like crazy. Lia rolled her eyes and knocked her out, she then stole her clothes. She didn't leave her there in just in her underwear, she had the decency to dress her in the wedding dress. Hopefully she likes it. Lia snorted to herself and began to walk the streets. She blended in with crowds, making sure to hide her face from stalking guards who were looking for her specifically. The woman who killed her 'fiance' at the altar. That's a nice reputation.

Lia finally arrived at _Isola Tiberina_, her family sat in the entry. They were all smiles, joking and talking. She had told them the wedding was pushed back a week. They had no idea it was today. If they knew she just killed him they would be shocked, disappointed, and angry. Colette, her mother, really enjoyed the man. But no one knew his true side. "Ah, _bentornato, Lia_(welcome back, Lia)," Adamo greeted her with a smile "How are you doing?"

Lia didn't know. She had no idea how she was doing. She just killed two men in not even 24 hours and she was wanted by every guard in the city. The man she truly loved hadn't been around and was probably sleeping around with other women. In all sense, she was not good. But her heart felt like a big weight had been lifted away. Her family wasn't threatened anymore. That was a huge relief, but deep down in her gut a dark feeling was rising. Why did she feel like this wasn't over?

* * *

**Uh oh, not a very settling ending! If you are wondering if I plan too continue the answer is yes! This is not the end so stay tuned for the next chapter! We'll finally get too resolve the stuff between Lia and Ezio. Thanks for reading!**

******So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me! **

******-LoveToWrite14**


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal

**Well hello and welcome back my lovelies! Are you ready for another dramatic chapter of Dangerous Love? ;) I know, I know it's been awhile since I've updated but life is super busy. I finally got to editing this chapter and now I finally get to post it! We get to see some of the aftermath of the wedding in this chapter. Enjoy! **

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED**_**, I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Lia stayed on the rooftop of _Isola__Tiberina_ for at least an hour. She was back in her assassin's robes now. She wasn't sure if everyone had yet return from the bloody wedding. She wondered how many causalities there were. Hopefully not many, if anyone that was important to her was hurt- She shook her head. No, don't think like that. With her trained ears Lia heard the door to the roof open. She didn't have to look back to know who it was. "Lia," the rich Italian accent flowed through her ears. It caused chill bumps to blossom on her skin.

The famed male assassin came over to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "It is really over," she murmured.

Ezio sighed "Well, that fiasco is, but we still have Cesare and Rodrigo to deal with." he reminded her. Lia smiled; maybe they could go back to the way things were.

As she thought of it a scowl appeared on her face "Where have you been?" questioned the girl.

"At the church, I just got back," he replied in a puzzled way.

Lia shook her head sharply "That's not what I meant. Where have you been this last week? I haven't seen you since the day after your birthday;" her voice came down in volume to barely a whisper "Was I really just a one night stand?"

He furrowed his brow "No, of course not. You have been just so busy and so have I. You know I care about you, I love you Lia." he confessed to her.

Why was trusting him so hard? "Do you really? Or is that what you say to all the girls you've slept with that you have to see repeatedly?" she snapped quite harshly.

Ezio growled "Are you accusing me of being unfaithful? You know I would never do that to you, I care too much," he forced eye contact "I promised you I would never have an affair while I was with you,"

The young brunette sighed heavily "I'm sorry, it has just been a long and stressful week." muttered the guilty girl. How could she accuse him of cheating? She should trust him. He cares.

A smile tugged at the edges of Ezio's lips, he leaned in and began to plant kisses along her neck. "I bet I know something that can help relieve all that stress," he husked into her ear.

Lia shivered with pleasure, she wouldn't mind a love making session, although, she should go around removing her notoriety. His lips sucking on her collarbone were quickly changing her mind. "Ezio," she moaned to him, wishing he would just hurry up. Too bad he loved to torture her.

He snickered against her skin; he loved the sound of her voice. The older male assassin moved to where he was laying over her, his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Lia gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him even closer. Her mind was swimming at this point; he melted her on the inside. Lust worked her body now. The carnal desire burned within both of them. It seemed that it had been forever since they got to hold each other. Lia wanted to cherish it.

Ezio's skilled fingers began to unbuckle her armor, letting it drop against the stone roof. He was eager to get underneath her robes, to feel her smooth skin. Finally he got to pull up her robes and he instantly laid his lips upon her milky stomach. Lia moaned encouragements to him; she had missed him, more than she thought. Neither of them noticed the sound of the door opening. The sudden clear of a throat caused them to spilt so fast they practically blurred. Lia's eyes were wide as she saw her younger brother with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed toward Ezio.

"So, you are my sister lover?" he asked with a stern voice, Lia smiled at her brothers protectiveness.

The male assassin chuckled with a grin "I am," he replied with a small shrug. Adamo's eyes flickered from both assassins.

His gaze turned threateningly towards Auditore "Listen here, _Messere_, if you dare hurt my sister. You won't see the light of day!" he pointed a finger in the other male's face. Lia fought back her fit of giggles.

Ezio easily smiled "Trust me, I cannot hurt her. I love her," stated the confident man.

Adamo gave him a skeptical look "_Va__bene_(Okay), but I am keeping my eyes on you. My sister is a good woman and deserves the best, you better be that," he growled in his just-barely-changing voice. Lia smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Do not be so rough on him, you might scare him away," she teased him gently, he huffed.

He shook his mop hair "I don't want you hurt." He then snapped like he remembered something. "Oh, the real reason I came up here is to tell you mother needs help in the kitchen," he said.

Once he left Ezio groaned "Do you really have to go?" he asked, his lips returning to her neck, she closed her eyes and smiled.

She pulled slightly away so she could look into his chocolate depths "I must, now, you best check with Machaivelli to see if everything is going okay." she told him while planting one last kiss on his lips.

He chuckled "You are such a tease, _my_ Lia."

Lia smirked back at him "As are you, _my_ Ezio," she entered the hideout after redressing in her armor. Her heart felt light now, she managed to push the sick feeling away. She was just being paranoid. She needed to enjoy her family now, not be worried. As she entered the kitchen she saw Maria, Claudia, and Colette all working away.

"Ah! Lia, you are here to join us, no?" Maria asked with her sweet smile. Lia liked the elderly woman. She was true and she was wise.

The young brunette nodded "_Si_, just tell me what to do," replied the happy girl.

Maria studied the kitchen supplies for a moment "Oh, I know. You can help Claudia prepare the chicken and cut up the vegetables." she pointed to her daughter.

The young brunette traveled towards her friend and picked up a knife. She took a carrot; she cut it quickly then moved to the next. "How are you doing?" Claudia murmured to her.

"The best I can," Lia replied also in a low tone. Her mother had no idea Fiore was dead yet. They couldn't tell her, at least not right now. "Claudia," her friend turned to her, concern in her brown eyes. Lia swallowed hard "I just have this gut feeling something is wrong,"

Claudia narrowed her eyes "I have the same feeling," she replied, Lia's eyes widened. But then the slightly older girl shook her head "Don't worry though, I am sure we are safe," then she went back to cooking. Lia did the same but with troubled thoughts.

"What is all this food for anyways?" Lia murmured to her friend, she really had no idea why they were cooking a feast.

Claudia glanced over at her friend as she stuffed the chicken "Well, we are having a small get together with some friends. They all have matters to discuss. We will also break the news to your family," explained the informed woman.

Lia felt panic rise inside her "Y-You mean, they are going to tell them about Fiore and how I am an assassin? What if they don't accept me," she whispered mainly to herself.

Her friend's gaze softened, she rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder "Lia, your family loves you. I am sure they know about your uncle so why would they not accept you?"

The brunette cast her blue eyes down "You are wrong, when my uncle left my mother and father wouldn't let us talk to him at all. They felt uncomfortable with him being a murderer," she paused to suck in some air "It took a lot of convincing to get myself here," as she finished Claudia pondered for a moment.

"Should we not tell them then? Do you really want to keep it a secret any longer?" her friend's eyes narrowed "After they know of Fiore's death tonight then we will have to tell them. They are bound to ask questions," this made Lia sigh.

They fell into a silence since Lia's troubled thoughts reappeared in her mind. Her chopping began to become more violent, the noise echoed throughout the kitchen. A soft hand rested on her arm, Lia turned to see Maria. The older woman gave her a reassuring smile "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lia nodded "_Si_, just a little nervous." she managed a smile of her own. Maria didn't seem entirely convinced but she didn't push the subject. The younger female looked over to her friend. "You are right. _Essi__dovrebbero__sapere__stasera_(They should know tonight)."

As they prepared dinner and friends came shuffling into the hideout Lia's nerves heightened. How could her family accept her? She was a cold hearted killer! She could still remember how her mother scorned her uncle for being a thief. Why would her mother be any different too her?

There was no more time too distress over the idea. Colette, her mother, was rushing her too get ready into a dress and not her robes. Apparently it wasn't very "ladylike" Lia had laughed at that. Ladylike wasn't really something she had practiced in the days she had been away from her family.

She didn't fight her mother though; she went into her mother's room and donned a soft blue dress. It hugged her curves, the corset pushing her breasts up and shaping her bottom. The skirt was skinny enough, not billowing around like many others she had seen recently. Lia smoothed the fabric and fixed her hair up at the nape of her neck in a coil of braids.

Pinching her cheeks for color, Lia left the room. Her boot clad feet tapping the floor all the while. Laughter was filling the halls of the hideout. She smiled upon entering the area crowded with men and women she recognized as allies. Her family seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Lia casted her gaze to the floor, they were completely ignorant of what had happened. Haunting thoughts clouded her mind making her surroundings fade away. A tap on her shoulder brought her from them. She turned to see her sister, frail but looking round in the stomach. A smile was on her pale face. "Lia, my sister, how are you doing?"

The older of the two girls cleared her throat, forcing a smile. "I am doing fine. How are you doing? The baby seems to be growing quite well," she gestured with an amused twinkle.

Savina blushed lightly, rubbing her stomach in a comforting circle. "I have never been so happy. I feel alive with this baby inside me. It is something magical," she explained with a motherly look.

Unconsciously, Lia started to judge the bones poking from her sister's skinny figure. The contours of her face were much more pronounced. The shadows under her twinkling eyes were a strong contrast against her sallow skin. "Yes, yes," she murmured with doubt.

"Everyone, please, take your seats!" Machaivelli announced. People began to sit down, still chatting quietly.

Lia slid in next too Claudia and her uncle. He smiled at her, a look of encouragement. His hand gently squeezed hers. "You were wonderful today," he whispered "Just like a well-trained assassin." his words made her grin.

She felt her spirits lift at her uncles praise "I was trained by the best," she winked and they laughed.

"Thank you all for coming out here today," Machaivelli spoke, holding his goblet in one raised hand. "We come here to celebrate a triumph and too grieve the loss of brave warriors. We won a victory today. Many men gave their lives and we honor them with this toast." he raised his cup further a smile on his usually serious face. "Too victory!" he yelled. The group of people went up into cheers, sloshing wine on the table.

Only three people were confused, Lia's parents and her sister. They had no idea what they were toasting too. With all her bravery and courage Lia slowly stood, silencing the group. Each person looked expectantly at her. She swallowed her nerves, squeezing her cup a bit tighter. "Today was well fought," she stated. Her blue eyes flickered too Ezio who was grinning like an idiot. "Thank you all for everything. For supporting me, throughout all my endeavors." she took in a deep breath, locking eyes were each family member.

"But," her voice came out steady despite her anxiety "There are some here who don't know how my life has changed. Mother, father, sister, brother, I have transitioned, from a normal citizen of Roma into an assassin." just as she dreaded shock was written on each of their faces, and not the good kind. Lia was rushing to fix it "Uh, it is for the greater good. Fiore, you see, wasn't a good man. He threatened me and forced me to marry him. He also worked for the Templars. So today was our wedding and I had to take him out. Our mission was successful," she rambled.

This only brought looks of horror on her mother and sister's face while her father sighed. He muttered "_Oh __dio_(Oh god),"

Colette's eyes turned too hatred "How could you! _Vous__êtes__mauvais_(You are evil(French))!" her mother growled while stomping away, leaving everyone in a deafening silence.

Savina was next; she stood up slowly, and left without word. Lia could only hear her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She could feel the disappointment and hurt rise inside her. Her eyes found her father's; he simply had his lips in a grim line. "I am not surprised," he admitted. "I knew being with Giberto might change you," he sighed while running a hand through his thick hair. "_Mi__scusi_(Excuse me)," he stood and left too comfort his wife.

Lia sat down, her hopes deflated. La Volpe rested a hand on her shoulder "Do not fret, they will come around." he murmured with a soft smile.

She put her hand too her head and sighed "I am not so sure, uncle,"

Everyone picked up on chatting again, trying to ignore what had just taken place. Lia couldn't believe what had happened, they openly disowned her. "Lia," Claudia's voice was soothing "Do you wish to speak to them?" she questioned.

The young woman nodded "Yes, it will only be a minute, I promise," she said then escaped quietly. Ezio's concerned gaze following her.

First she wanted to check with her sister. Lia didn't think about knocking and opened the door "Savina we need..." she trailed off as she spotted her startled sister.

Savina was slipping a note into a pigeon, a messenger pigeon. And not one of their kinds, not judging by the badge it wore. That was the signature of the Papal forces. Lia's gaze went sharp; Savina quickly set it loose before her sister could grab it.

Lia grasped her sister's dress "Savina, what the hell have you done?"

* * *

**Ooh, what a cliffhanger! In the next chappie (whenever I get to writing it) will definitely be exciting. I plan to start writing the chapter this weekend unless I'm plagued by the dreaded writer's block. Those of you who are also reading my fanfiction Poisoned Hearts I will be updating soon. I just don't have time to keep up weekly! Anyways, thanks for reading! And if any of my translations are wrong, you know to tell me! **

**********So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14 **


	15. Chapter 15: Hopelessly Captured

**Welcome back my lovely readers! I'm sorry I left you hanging there for awhile! I've just had a lot going on. I've had some new ideas for another story so I might post that soon. But for now I'm trying get this fiction posted. So I hope you enjoy! Onto the drama!**

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED**_**, I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

All sisterly love was gone from Lia, it was replaced by a cold ice. Betrayed. Her own family had done the worst. Her grip on the dress tightened, her eyes boring through Savina's. "Do you understand what you just did? You are going to d-"

Savina laughed scornfully, cutting her off. "You can't hurt me! None of you can!" she growled, clawing at Lia's hands.

"You have no idea what I will do to you," Lia hissed, shaking her like a ragdoll "You betrayed me. You are no longer my sister, no longer my family,"

The younger of the two snarled "You never were my family! Ever since you left, you detached yourself! I'm ashamed to call you my sister, I wouldn't even want to!" she yelled.

Lia felt anger burn through her veins like fire. "A traitor like you deserves death," she said without emotion.

Savina let out another laugh "That's too bad it won't happen. Celio is just outside. He's just read my note and is on his way up with soldiers. The guards will take you to the gallows where you belong. You murderer," she smirked as the sound of wood being kicked in and screams erupted from the hall.

Lia's eyes flashed with alarm, horror, how could this happen? Her anger burst in a blaze; she drew her arm back and punched her former sister so hard she lost consciousness. Savina slumped to the floor. "I'll deal with you later," Lia growled then shot out the door.

There her worst nightmare was unfolding. Guards were in huddles behind a ghost, a demon that was supposed to be banished to the depths of hell. Lia felt her knees almost give out.

A wild smile spread along Fiore's lips, his gun pointed at a crawling woman. Without mercy he pulled the trigger, his eyes holding onto Lia's. "Ah! Lia, my lovely flower, there you are!" he tossed his head back with a laugh. "Kill everyone," he said to his men.

Each nodded before going on their way. "Where's Savina?" a small man who must've been Celio chimed in despair.

Fiore narrowed his eyes "Go search," he ordered. The intimidating man took steps towards a horror stricken girl. "You thought you could kill me?" he grasped her hair roughly and threw her to the floor. "Silly bitch, now it's time for you to die,"

Lia scrambled out the reach of the guards. She sprinted through the hallways, grabbing a sword from the floor. She had to find Ezio and her uncle. When she whirled around her blade clashed with one of Fiore's men. Lia easily deflected most of his clumsy hits before finishing him off with a plunging to his stomach.

She dropped the weapon all together, it was stuck within him. As she ran battles raged around her, death was a strong presence in the hideout. Lia slipped the dagger from her boot when she saw a man bracing for her attack. He was strong, tall, with a large battle axe, but he was slow.

Lia swiftly moved out from under his blows, she slashed at him but it was no use. She stumbled back as he hit her with the handle of his weapon. She slipped on some blood that splattered the ground. Before the brute could finish her a man flashed between them. She quickly recognized him as La Volpe, her uncle. His sword decapitated the man cleanly.

The young woman held back a gag at the sight, her relief overcame it. He turned to her with a fierce expression "This is Savina's doing," he hissed.

"I know," Lia replied, standing up with his help. "Where is Ezio? Where is Adamo?"

He grasped her hand and pulled her through a couple of rooms, they were heading for the roof. "I sent Adamo to the guild. He'll be safe there till we get out of here. Ezio is buried beneath the battle, he made sure his mother and sister got out." La Volpe informed her.

Lia let out a sigh "_Grazie Dio_(Thank God)." She murmured.

La Volpe pushed her towards the stairs that led to the roof as he spun to face the oncoming enemies. "Go, hurry! You need to get out quick," he urged.

"What about-"

"Go!" he harshly cut her off.

She nodded while running as fast as she could to the door, it was locked. Lia felt panic claw into the pit of her stomach. She threw herself against the wood, she simply did damage to herself. "_Cazza__!_(Fuck)" she whispered anxiously.

A familiar voice sounded, sending chills all up her spine. "Ah, La Volpe, where's your dear niece? I would like to have a word with her," Fiore said with a smug tone.

Lia quickly withdrew her dagger; she articulately pressed the tip into the lock. She had to improvise and picking the lock was the only answer. She sent a silent prayer to God that her uncle would beat that bastard to hell. Something she wasn't capable of, obviously. "You will never find her," La Volpe shouted at him. "She's probably half-way to France by now,"

"Now, now, it'd be wise to tell me the truth," Fiore mocked, there was an underlying threat in his words.

As she jostled the lock, Lia glanced backwards and gasped in horror. Two guards had her uncle on his knees as Fiore ran his blade down the side of his face. Blood spilled down his skin, dripping onto the stone-cold floor. Lia knew it was stupid but she jumped down the stairs. "I'm right here, _bastardo_." She hissed.

Fiore's gaze snapped over to her. A wicked grin broke out onto his face and he began to advance towards her. "You idiot!" La Volpe growled to her.

"Kill him," Fiore ordered to his men before stalking up the stairs Lia had sprinted up.

She hurriedly tried to pick the lock again. She could hear Fiore's footsteps getting closer. Lia bit her lip sharply, praying to God once again. Just then he had approached her but the sound of a click filled her ears, like the sound of angels.

Lia shoved the door open and threw her body to keep it shut as Fiore tried to press inside. His strength overcame her; he kicked open the entrance causing her to go flying to the edge. He snarled while he held a knife to her neck.

She struggled to keep it from sinking into her skin. Her nails dug into his hands, hoping he would let it go. Her leg wiggled from beneath him and she kicked him hard in the gut. He flew over the edge but he had a hold of her arm. Lia winced as she felt it pull out of its socket. He dangled freely over the water.

"Let go," she said between gritted teeth.

He smirked but in reply simply yanked on her limb. She cried out in pain while sliding farther to the edge. Her other hand scrambled to hold on to something.

"Go to hell!" She screamed as her body began to slip.

With one more yank they were both tumbling through the air. He grabbed onto her, holding her so she could stare into his burning, hate-filled eyes. "Join me," he snarled.

Lia tensed up at they hit the water. The impact stole her breath and the cold water surrounded them both. She couldn't swim and her vision was beginning to blur. Blackness was blanketing everything, her consciousness was fading. Slowly everything began to vanish before her eyes. It was over. She had lost.

At first she had no idea where she was. Fuzzy memories played in her mind but she couldn't quite grasp them. They just kept floating from her reach.

Lia looked around taking in her dim surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was currently sitting in a cell. A jail cell. Fear clawed up her stomach. She started to crawl towards the bars but her shoulder screamed in protest.

She winced while drawing back in pain. Her arm dangled limply by her side, she had to pop it back into place. Just the thought made her grimace. Lia glanced at her shabby quarters, there was nothing except a pot and a cot with ragged blankets.

Her good arm reached for the cloth that served as a blanket. She knew it was dirty but it would have to work. With a shaky hand, Lia put the material in her mouth before pressing her hand to her wounded shoulder.

Just as she pushed she bit down on the fabric and let out a scream. Luckily it was muffled; she didn't want to alert the guards. Tears welled in her eyes, pain throbbed through her entire left side. Lia blinked them back, she would not cry even if it meant her life.

She sat there for a few moments, breathing unsteadily with her eyes closed. When she did open them she saw a grinning nightmare. Fiore was holding a tray of food that seemed more fit for animals instead of human beings. "Finally awake I see," he smugly commented. He dropped the tray on the floor of her cell. "Eat up,"

Lia drew her features back in a snarl "I'd rather eat dirt," she snapped. Just then her stomach growled despite what she had just said.

He smirked "Oh? Well you should eat now, who knows when your next meal will be," he waved his hand with a look of feigned innocence.

She regarded him with wary eyes "Why didn't you just kill me?"

Fiore's eyes glinted maliciously "It will be much more fun to see you hanging at the gallows, suffocating to death for the world to see." He cooed.

"You're sick!" she hissed.

He shrugged, his narrowed gaze pierced through her. "You brought this upon yourself. It never had to be this way," he sighed while he waved his hand, once again, absent mindedly. "Alas, I wouldn't ever expect different from a weak minded creature,"

Lia bristled at his words but held her tongue. She wouldn't test him.

"I'll be back later to tell you the details of your execution," a grin drew up on his lips. "And don't expect a savior. Your little assassin lover is dead," he turned on his heel and left her.

Her eyes were wide with shock, she couldn't even breathe. He was dead? Ezio was dead? No, no it couldn't be true. How could it be true? She curled up into a tight ball, tears spilled down her cheeks. Sobs wracked her body as she lay there. If they had truly murdered Ezio then there was no hope. Without him, why would she even want to live? She loved him. Why was that every time they were together they were ripped out of each other's grasp.

Were they destined to be spilt up? Lia scorned the thought. Destiny didn't matter; she would never give him up.

Time passed slowly in the cell. She had no idea what time it was, it could've been morning, or it could've been night. Lia slipped in and out of sleep continuously, the pain in her shoulder slowly ebbed into a dull ache.

Footsteps brought her from one of her light naps. Her eyes opened groggily and she took in a hazy shape. At first glance she thought what she saw was the frame of Ezio. But when everything cleared she knew. "Wakey, wakey, _mon amour_.(My love(French))" a familiar voice that made Lia want to throw up.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, she was so exhausted she could barely send any venom in her words.

Fiore leaned on the bars of her cell with a Cheshire-cat smile. "It's been scheduled," he purred.

Lia quirked an eyebrow "_Mi scusi_?(Excuse me)"

He chuckled but instead of a happy sound, it was a malevolent sound "Your date with the gallows has been arranged for the 8th."

Her eyes flew open wide. "What? It's that soon?" Usually it would've been weeks before they condemned her. How could it be so quick? That was only 3 days away.

Fiore smirked "What did you expect? You need no trial. You're an enemy of the country, a murderer, an assassin. They want rid of you as soon as possible. Simple as that," he hummed contentedly.

She felt terror creep into her mind. "What of my family?" she asked quietly.

He tapped his chin "Savina is going to be happily wed soon. You're mother and father have disowned you completely. They are in no harm. They have moved in with Savina and her fiancé, Celio. Your brother however, is missing. We think he has joined with La Volpe," he told her.

Lia bowed her head "They disowned me," she gritted her teeth "So be it,"

He laughed mockingly at her "How does it feel Lia?" he taunted "How does it feel to be all alone?"

She sat like that as he laughed incessantly until he walked away still chuckling like it was the funniest thing in the entire world. Although his words had a startling truth to them, it chilled her to the core.

She was alone and death was near. There was no hope for her. So, she thought to herself, this is how it feels to be hopeless.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! That damn Fiore! Ugh, I wish he would just die and stay dead. But, alas, I need him for just a bit longer. I wonder what's going to happen? :P Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon enough. The reason this one took so long was i re-wrote it. I'm trying not to rush this story because the end is coming up. I'm sad to say it! But these are some of the final chapters! Ah, well, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! **

**************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	16. Chapter 16: A Savoir

**Hello lovelies! Wow, I updated pretty quick, right? Eh, it's sooner than usual! Anyways, this is a pretty crazy, drama filled chapter. Like always. So, I'm going to stop talking so you can enjoy! **

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, **_**I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

Sleep would not come to Lia no matter how hard she tried. She lay awake for hours, listening to the faint drip of water leaking from somewhere. Her stomach growled loudly, cursing her for not eating the food that the guards had recently taken away. Her eyes were trained on the sliver of sunlight that beamed through her small window. She had already tried to see if she could climb through; the opening was barely big enough for a cat and covered with bars.

Lia only slightly turned her head at the sound of footsteps, she had an idea of who it was. "What do you want?" she growled.

Fiore smirked as he leaned against her cell "You have a decision to make," he said.

Her eyes flickered over to him, narrowed into slits. "What kind of decision?"

"I've been talking with Cesare," Fiore told her, his gaze practically burned her. "He's giving you a choice, the same choice he gave me ages ago." He held up a key, one that looked like the one to open her cell.

Lia raised her eyebrows as she sat up from her place on the dirty cot. She spoke cautiously "Choice?"

Fiore grinned at her interest "Years ago I was in your position. I murdered, not for the same cause, but for someone that was an enemy of Cesare. I killed off many of his important political allies. Although, once I was clumsy and I was caught." He clicked his tongue as if scorning the memory. "I, like you, was sentenced to be hung. Cesare came to me for information about his enemy which I gave because I didn't like the guy. We became fast friends, luckily for me, he saw me as an asset. So he gave me the resolution to repent and join him." He explained.

A snarl presented itself on Lia's face. "Are you suggesting I betray my cause? Betray my uncle and everything I ever fought for?" she hissed.

He shrugged "It is a generous offer," he smoothly said. "It will seem even better as the clock ticks down to your execution. Just think about it, my flower," he then walked away.

Lia shook her head, she would never take deal. No, she was loyal to the end. Although, death was starting to scare her and put a sick feeling in her gut. Ezio was dead, did she really have any reason to live? _Your family_, her conscious screamed at her. Lia grimaced, she had two family members left and she would just be a burden. La Volpe could care for Adamo when she was executed and that gave her a sense of calm. She no longer had a reason to fight, she was defeated physically and mentally. _What about a new opportunity? Would you fight for Cesare?_ The voice in her head was persuading but not enough.

She shoved the idea away, she wouldn't fight for the man she was meant to kill. If her hands ever reached him, she would not stop them from choking him. Lia felt anger rise up inside her, how dare Fiore think she would take the easy way out. She wasn't weak, no, she would be strong till the end. Just like Ezio.

As the day wore on, the feeling in the pit of Lia's stomach expanded. In the morning she would prepped, prayed over by a priest, then walked to the gallows. Just the thought caused chills to run down her spine. Fear wasn't something she was unaccustomed to, but this was different. She was going to die.

Her eyes squeezed shut to dispel her depressing thoughts. She was too wrapped up in self-pity to hear the person approach. "I never thought I'd see you in such a desperate position," said a prim voice "Sister,"

Lia snapped forward, her gaze was wild on Savina. "You," she hissed.

Savina smiled "Nice to see you again, too." She sniffed as she brushed the skirt of her expensive dress.

"What're you doing here?" Lia growled.

The young girls eyes were narrowed "You look like an animal," she commented disdainfully. "I would expect more from you but…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"If you came here to simply insult me then I kindly ask you to leave," Lia said scornfully.

Savina sighed "I just wanted to say goodbye," her voice was so quiet her older sister had to strain to hear. "Fiore told me of the proposal Cesare offered, but I know you will not take it. You are much too stubborn,"

Lia crossed her arms "You're right, I'm not going to take the deal,"

"You will die a traitor," Savina spat.

"As will you, _sorella_(Sister)." Lia coldly replied.

They glared at each other, not breaking the silence that had befallen them. Lia noticed once again her sister look sickly. Her cheek bones protruded even under the makeup. Savina was stick thin, despite the rolls of fabric that created her dress. Celio was obviously not a poor man. "Mother and father give their regards," Savina finally said.

Lia shook her head "Tell them I look forward to seeing them in hell," she sneered.

Savina stiffened and snarled "I thought that you might've changed from your time in jail. But I was wrong,"

"I have not changed," Lia stated "You have."

The younger of the two whirled around "It's a shame, you will never see your nephew born. He will never know about you, because you are a disgrace to our family. You and Adamo, he was corrupted by you," she hissed.

"Adamo sees the truth," Lia defiantly stood against the bars, daring her sister to turn around. "The rest of you are blind,"

Savina shook her head "Goodbye, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning," she stormed out of the dungeon.

If Lia thought she was in a bad mood before she was even worse now. Seeing Savina was hard, she was the reason this happened. How could she not see through her lies? Lia slammed her hand onto the bars, listening to them vibrate from the blow.

"Ooh, someone is angry," came a taunting voice.

Lia glared at Fiore as he approached, twirling a rose between his fingers. "Shut it, I don't need this right now," she growled.

He sighed as he kept his eyes trained on the flower. "What's your decision?"

Lia hesitated for a moment, live or die? She smiled bitterly "You claim to know me so well, Fiore. If that is true, you know my answer," she said softly.

Fiore smirked, his eyes landed on her defiant figure. He crushed the rose, letting the petals fall limply to the ground in a pile. "Pray Lia, you'll need a miracle," he laughed harshly. "And if not, I hear heaven is much better than hell," he spun on his heel to leave.

Lia bowed her head, gazing at the crushed flower. She would need more than a miracle, she would need a savior.

* * *

Morning came much too soon. The young assassin, in her light slumber, could see the flitting sunlight. This was the fatal day. Voices were heard coming down into the Castello dungeon. The door was pushed open to reveal a maid, two guards, and Fiore. He had a shark like grin on his face. "It's time," he purred.

Lia was released from the cell and taken by the maid to a cold bath. There she was cleaned and garbed in a plain white dress. The maid wouldn't even meet her gaze as she tied the cape around Lia's shoulders as well as draping the hood over her head. "Bless you child," she whispered before bowing to Fiore who was standing at the door and leaving.

The young woman straightened at the sight of him "Your final meal is waiting," he told her, gesturing to the meagerly filled plate on the table. Lia heard her stomach rumble at the sight. She had to restrain herself from digging in like an animal. She scowled, wouldn't want to prove Savina right. The food was practically tasteless, but it filled her nonetheless.

After, Lia's hands were shackled by one of the guards. Fiore was waiting at the exit with a smirk, it chilled her to the bone to see him so happy about her death day. "Ready, my dear?" he hummed as he roughly took her forearm.

Lia leveled her gaze on him, surprisingly she could hold his eyes with her own. "I will soon be knocking on your door, Fiore," she said. He raised a confused eyebrow. "Just expect death to be on the other side,"

He snarled at her "You will be dead, your threats are empty." He hissed as he threw open the door.

Once outside, she had to squint at the intensity of the light. It was so dark down in her cell, her eyes weren't used to brightness. As if the weather knew of the event, it was downcast, drizzling just slightly. Although, that didn't stop the people from crowding for the execution, they piled around the gallows. A void ran deep inside Lia as she took it all in from under her hood.

Fiore broke away from her to take his place in front with her parents, sister, and Celio. Each person held a different expression, smug, disappointment, anger, sadness, or a mixture. Fiore had none listed, no, he was grinning manically at her. She swallowed hard before diverting her gaze. She slowly walked up the steps to her demise. This was the end.

Her eyes darted around the crowd as she was prepped. She was desperate for anything, anything that could give her hope. Lia peered into the distance as she saw a blur of white moving between the people. Her heart jumped into her throat, it couldn't be. Tears welled in her eyes and not because the executioner was tightening the rope around her neck.

Lia's heart began to beat wildly as her hood was ripped back, revealing her face to the crowd. "Die _assassino__!" _a man shouted from the mass of civilians. Others joined in at yelling vulgar things at her.

That wasn't what she was focused on anymore; she watched the blur getting closer. Hope washed through her as she took the steps of death. The blood lusting people cheered as the wood fell from beneath her and she was hanging in the air. The rope painfully cut into her skin, but Lia fought to hold her breath, refusing to give in to fate.

A sound that brought a flood of relief filled her ears, the sound of a crossbow. Then Lia could breathe again, oxygen was filling her greedy lungs as she was gasping on the wooden planks. Screams of panicked civilians went up into the air, Fiore's voice went above them, shouting at confused guards. Mercenaries and thieves jumped from the shadows, attacking for her sake.

She frantically searched, and then she found who she was looking for, the man in all white, her savior. His gaze was a deep, familiar, chocolate color that brought tears of relief to her eyes. Ezio. He was alive. He nodded to her before disappearing among the battle.

Lia was suddenly lifted to her feet, she was about to hit the person but she realized it was her uncle. He was urgently scanning her face "_Grazie __dio_(Thank God)," he breathed out while wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "We need to get out of here,"

"But-" she protested, she was cut off when he launched her onto a horse.

La Volpe shook his head "No, Ezio will be fine. He is fighting for time so we can leave," he mounted the horse with her.

Lia glanced over her shoulder; her stare was fleeting as she saw Ezio cutting through the groups of guards. Soon he was out of sight as they rounded a corner.

* * *

Lia sat alone in a grand room; she gently touched the rope burn on her neck. "Here," said a feminine voice. "I brought you some medicine for your injury," Claudia came over and set a small bottle on the vanity.

The young woman stared blankly at her friend. "I could have died,"

Claudia had a sympathetic expression "You didn't though, Ezio saved you. We would never let you die," she shook her head "My father and other two brothers were murdered by the rope. I will see no one else I care about fall to the same fate. I know Ezio wouldn't either." Her eyes held a sad determination.

Lia frowned "I'm sorry,"

Claudia smiled wistfully "Do not worry over me. You should rest, I'll return later," she then left.

Worry bubbled inside Lia, when was Ezio going to get back? Was he okay? She tried to quiet her mind; it wouldn't help if she feared the worst.

Her lips were pushed into a grim line, a new pain was surfacing. Her family had truly disowned her. To make matters worse Fiore still lived. It was one thing after the other. Lia felt like throwing everything off the vanity and screaming. Instead, she angrily grabbed the bottle of ointment. She swabbed her finger in it before she applied it to the burn.

It stung for a second causing her to wince, but soon it began to soothe. Lia sighed as the throbbing ebbed little by little. The bed just across the room was calling to her, fatigue was making her eyes droop. She undressed and slipped into a sleeping gown before burying herself under the blankets.

With sleep, everything seemed to fade. Finally she was out of prison, off the harsh dirty cot. Finally she was safe, somewhat. Darkness claimed her vision and rest swam in her mind.

When Lia woke up it was to the sound of her door quietly opening. She was disoriented, for a moment she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered Claudia saying she would visit later. "Claudia?" Lia called drowsily.

But when the person moved swiftly towards her bed she realized it was not Claudia, no, it was her friend's brother, her lover, her savior. His calloused hands gently cradled her face. It was dark but she could still feel his heated chocolate gaze. Lia rubbed her skin against his fingers. No words needed to be said between the lovers.

His lips found hers in a passionate kiss, one that stole Lia's breath. Her heart thumped loudly, she knew his intentions and had no thoughts of stopping him. She wanted him just as much. Her hands pushed his shirt off his abdomen to the floor and skimmed along the contours of his muscles. His mouth moved down her neck, sucking till a rosy spot appeared. "Ezio," she moaned softly.

Ezio was quick to tear her gown from her body. Both of them were on overdrive. She needed him and he needed her. He covered her frame with his as he laid over her, pressing his flushed skin to hers. Lia gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair as he took one of her pink peaks into his mouth. Passion flowed to every end of her being, setting her nerves on fire.

Teasing was something Ezio usually dragged out, loving every time she moaned out his name or pleaded. But now wasn't one of those times. He leaned away to stare down at his panting lover, she looked back at him with a lustful, half-lidded gaze. He pushed his trousers down and crawled back up to her lips. "I love you," he murmured as he slowly sheathed himself inside her.

Lia tilted her head back and moaned out in both pleasure and pain. It'd been awhile and she had forgotten how it feel to be with him. He waited for her to adjust before thrusting. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her moans filling the room. His name left her lips more times then she could count.

The brink of ecstasy was close, the edge was approaching. Ezio knew and picked up his speed. He brushed over a special bundle of nerves and white hot pleasure shot through her body. A light flashed behind her closed eyes, her body arched and shook. Ezio groaned as she tightened around him and he climaxed.

He relaxed on top of her, both of them breathed heavily. Lia kept her eyes closed, holding him close, she didn't want him to disappear. "I love you," she whispered. Ezio kissed her gently before sliding to the side of her. He instantly took her into his arms. Lia snuggled up next to him.

They were silent for a while, basking in the afterglow and each other. "I failed you," Ezio finally said quietly.

Lia leaned upward, staring at him with concern. "What are you talking about? You saved me from being hung, you are the reason I am alive,"

"I am the reason you almost died," he harshly said. "If I had realized sooner that Savina was a rat then I could have protected you. If I had checked that Fiore was dead this wouldn't have happened." He sat up sharply, shrugging her off a bit. "I couldn't protect you."

Lia rubbed her hand up and down his back "I'm safe because of you. I could be hanging at the gallows right now, dead. But you came to my rescue," she murmured as she slipped her arms around him.

Ezio plowed his hands through his brown hair, the raw pain in his voice was enough to make Lia chill. "Seeing you hanging there for a second was enough to kill me. I wanted to murder them all. They took three people I cared about away, how many more will they take? How come I can't protect people?" he shook his head in frustration.

Lia laid her lips on the nape of his neck. "Ezio, they won't ever take anyone away from you again. You can protect people, you protect me every day." She reassured him.

He sighed and turned towards his partner "I will never let them hurt you again," he told her.

She smiled softly, planting her head on his chest as he laid back. "I know. I love you,"

"I love you too," he mumbled while absentmindedly running his hands through her hair.

Lia grinned against his skin "You better rest because I plan on keeping you up all night,"

Ezio chuckled, a bit of the life returning to him. "I look forward to it," he purred.

* * *

**Yay! Lia didn't die and Ezio didn't either! But you guys know that I would never kill them off :P So, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are great! It means a lot to mean that you guys read and respond to this story since I try to work really hard on it. But the next chapter is the end, it really saddens me because I really like Lia's character and Ezio, well, Ezio's a sexy beast. I'll post the ending soon, review if you want it sooner! Thanks for reading! **

**************So, you liked it? Please, click the review button and tell me!**

**-LoveToWrite14**


	17. Chapter 17: A Bittersweet Ending

**Wow, this is really the end guys! I'm so sad! I know this is a short chapter but it just wraps things up. Enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read! **

_**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED, **_**I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

_A few days later…_

Lia laughed while deflecting her brother's clumsy hit. "Too slow," she taunted him.

Adamo's face was a hard mask of determination. He simply gritted his teeth at the remark, he wasn't about to fall to her mocking. He swung towards an open spot in her stance.

His sister saw the move easily, she knocked his wooden sword from his grasp. He slowly raised his arms in surrender as she held her sparing sword to his neck. Lia giggled, her hand reached out to ruffle his hair. "Good job, we will have to keep working though." She told him.

He nodded with a bright smile "I am doing better?"

"_Si_, you'll be an expert in no time," she said with a grin. "Now pick everything up and go talk with uncle," she dismissed him.

Adamo darted to clean up before rushing towards La Volpe's new house. The other was ransacked. Lia set her hands on her hips with a sigh; the sun was warm on her back. "Are you ready for tonight?" asked a voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

She turned just as Ezio folded his arms around her waist, she brought hers around his neck. "It will be lovely," she replied with a smile.

He smirked "I do enjoy parties," he stated.

"It will be eventful," she said.

Ezio pecked her lips before dragging his lips to her ear. "After I plan to whisk you away," he husked.

Lia sighed softly "Where are we going?"

He pulled away to gaze into her eyes, he could see a confused light in them. "I plan to marry you," he told her bluntly.

She was dumbfounded for a moment "Marry me?" she stammered.

He quirked an eyebrow "Is that not what you want?" he questioned. His look became hard "Are you rejecting me?"

Lia tilted her head back and laughed, he moved quickly away from her. "It's not funny," he hissed.

She smiled "I do want to marry you," she told him. "I was just surprised," she stroked her jaw "The legendary womanizer Ezio Auditore is settling down?" she teased him.

Ezio pulled her back into his arms "Only for one woman I will," he murmured against her lips before he captured them in a passionate kiss.

Lia threaded her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He picked her up so she could lock her legs around his waist. She laughed as he spun around to sit down on the country side. His hands slowly made their way to her armor; his fingers were nimbly undoing the buckles.

"Oh not again," Adamo cried out.

The two lovers broke away; Lia peered around Ezio to see her mortified brother. She giggled, removing herself from the disappointed male. "What is it?" she asked Adamo.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uncle Gilberto says it's time to ready yourselves," he informed the couple.

Lia nodded, she looked to Ezio with a grin. "I'll see you tonight," she kissed his cheek hastily.

He tried to grasp her for another but she slipped away. "Tonight," he said with a shake of his head, a smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth as he called a mount to ride away on.

* * *

As Lia readied herself, Adamo hovered around with excitement. "You are my hero, Lia," he told her. "I wish to be like you when I grow older,"

She smiled at him through the mirror, her fingers were busy twisting her curls upon her head. Ruby jeweled pins kept them in the up do. "You will one day," she spun around to face him. Her hands rested on his shoulders. "You aren't sad about what will happen tonight, are you?" she asked him softly.

Adamo's face twisted briefly with pain, but he shook it away "No, I am not. They deserve it," he whispered.

Lia rubbed his arm comfortingly "You have me, Adamo, don't forget that, okay?" she told him.

He nodded with a forming smile "Should I tell uncle to ready the carriage?" he questioned.

"_Si_, I am ready. Is Ezio here?" she got up from her stool, grasping the black mask and sliding it over her eyes. The glittering jewels brought out the blue in her gaze.

Adamo jumped to the door "I think he is outside with uncle, they were chatting the last time I checked," he replied.

Lia gave him a gentle push "Go, tell them," she urged. He nodded before disappearing around the corner.

She sighed as she lifted her skirt to strap her dagger around her thigh. Blades were also hidden inside her gloves. She checked herself in the vanity before joining the men outside. Her breath hitched once she saw Ezio. His brown hair was tied back with a black ribbon and his appearance was obscured by his own black mask. He was dressed in a formal black robes too match.

When he caught sight of Lia, his smoldering, brown eyes sent excitement rushing to every nerve ending. Ezio smirked, causing him to look even more handsome. "Our carriage awaits, my love," he offered his hand.

Lia accepted it and he helped inside. "Be careful you two," La Volpe spoke, his face showing his worry.

"_Nessuna preoccupazione_(No worries), La Volpe," Ezio brushed the doubts away.

His niece caressed his cheek "We'll see you in a little bit," she told him.

La Volpe smiled sadly "_Si_," he replied quietly. The thief stepped back and spoke in low tones to the driver who happened to be a fellow comrade. "Goodbye," he waved as the carriage pulled away.

Ezio intertwined his fingers with Lia's as they were driven to the country estate. "This is it, huh?" he murmured.

Lia looked to him "I suppose so," she replied quietly.

"Are you okay about everything?" he asked with a concerned tone.

She squeezed his hand with a small smile "Yes, it's time I end this. For good," she stated with conviction as the carriage came to a halt.

Ezio winked at her "I'll be there by your side the entire time," he promised then hopped out of the carriage.

Once out, Lia took his arm gratefully. She was faced with a very familiar chateau that was lit up with lights and chatting guests. When they were let inside after showing their invitations Lia spotted Savina and Celio smiling happily with Fiore who was accompanied by a new woman. They were oblivious to the threat just inches away.

A smirk drew up on her lips "Knock, knock,"

* * *

**Short and sweet, is it not? Thank you guys again for all your support! I really, really appreciate it. Oh, and I hope you guys get the little joke at the end, because if you remember in the last chapter what she said to him. It makes sense if you do. I'm sure you can guess what happens after this. They kill them then live happily ever after! Woohoo! **

**Alright, well, I will be working on other fanfictions. I'll be working on _Poisoned Hearts_ more, for those of you who've read some of it. And I have a few chapters written for a _Pirates of the Carribean _fiction that I might post, the title I have in mind is, _It's __Something Wicked. _I'll put the summary on my profile, so if you're intrested go look at it! ****I probably won't be writing any Assassin's Creed fictions soon. Sorry about that!**

**Thanks for reading my lovely people! Review or PM me if you have any questions or concerns. **

**-LoveToWrite14**


End file.
